Tower Over Me (With Your Arms Like Towers)
by Calla Mae
Summary: After a terrible accident Lane Vivian finds her life shattered. Without Sweet Pea, she's left trying to find a way to move on. With love lost and new love found, and with friends to support her, she tries to uncover what really happened. But she finds herself tangled in a web that tightens around her like a noose. Can she escape it in time? (A continuation of Tower Over Me)
1. Chapter 1

__So this is the start of Tower Over Me, version two. If you haven't read that and find this concept interesting I'm including a summary at the very bottom of this chapter of what happened in the original story leading up to the start of this story.__

 _ _This is a continuation of Tower Over Me that takes place in season three, I had two very different ideas and this is the one that didn't make the cut. However I fell in love with the idea so I'm continuing it. There is a new addition to my story, an OC I created named Angie, you will meet her shortly. This is a w/w paired story, with a planned alternate ending with Lane and Sweet Pea.  
__

* * *

 ** **I. You're so gorgeous I can't say anything to your face, cause look at your face. And I'm so furious as you for making me feel this way, but what I can I say you're gorgeous****

On the table set up behind them a phone lay buzzing unheard over the loud cracks of gunfire. Lane stood with unbridled rage just barely evident beneath her blank façade taking shot after shot at the target, whose faceless form took on so many identities in her mind. The one she circled back to the most was Hiram Lodge.

With her clip emptied she felt a soft tap on her shoulder and she set the gun on the bench in front of her before turning to the girl with a fairytale face that waited patiently behind her with a sweet smile. She extended the phone to Lane who saw she'd missed a call, and she stepped out of the shooting range and pulled out her earplugs. "Hey Cher, you guys back yet?" Lane asked when Cheryl answered.

"Oiu mon ami, and we're hosting an epic end of summer pool party of which you must attend because I need to see you desperately. Also Toni says hi."

Beside herself Lane almost smiled at Cheryl having said that all in one breath. God she'd missed her. "I say hi back," was her vague answerless reply.

There had been many an occasion Cheryl could never get Lane to attend but she always turned her down the same way, immediately. So a wide feline grin spread on her red painted lips. "Does this mean we can expect to be graced with your presence?"

"Yeah," Lane answered with a sigh. And she turned to the window separating the shop from the range catching a glint of yellow hair. "And I'm bringing a new friend," Lane told her with a faint smile etched on her mouth.

…

Cheryl and Toni stood back admiring their handy work as they watched the scantily clad teens enjoying themselves either in the pool or milling about. "A great end to a perfect summer," Toni said raising her cup to Cheryl who in turn raised hers. Instead of taking a drink they leaned forward sharing a kiss.

"Oh heart of my heart," Cheryl breathed when she caught sight of the two girls that'd just arrived. The unknown blonde walked like a radiant ray of sunshine in a white bikini, beside her was Lane in a dark highwaisted one piece that dipped low over her chest and more shockingly was her once long hair now cut just below her chin.  
Rushing forward Cheryl threw her arms around Lane squeezing her tight enough to cut off her breathing. For several long seconds the two stood holding each other, but Lane raised an arm toward where Toni was standing and with a wide grin she stepped forward joining them. "Don't think I missed your stunning new friend," Cheryl said as they pulled apart. "Cheryl Bombshell, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Reaching a hand to shake the one Cheryl offered she answered, "Lane's been good about telling me everything. I'm Angie." She glanced at Lane with a small smile. "We moved in next door at the start of summer."

As their eyes met in a surprisingly heavy stare Toni and Cheryl shared a questioning look. "You know what you need," Cheryl posed linking their arms, planning to get as much information out of the girl as she could, "a tour. Go mingle Lane, we'll bring her back when we're done."

Lane watched Cheryl swoop Angie away, who turned back casting Lane a sweet grin. And then Lane looked to Toni, who was watching her with a knowing gleam in her eye as she squeezed Lane's arm and followed Cheryl. It wasn't but a few seconds of her being alone that an arm was thrown over her shoulder and she looked up seeing Reggie holding a cup in offering. She let him pull her over to a group of friends she wasn't entirely happy to be apart of, refusing to notice Sweet Pea sitting at the poolside only a few feet away also refusing to notice her as he instead looked at Josie.

"Hey," Archie greeted when he saw Lane with Reggie. He hadn't seen much of her in those past three months, four since the accident happened a month before school ended, no one really had. "Betty told me you've been helping with my case, I really appreciate it. Thank you," he told her with such sincerity it had him reaching a hand to her arm.

Not used to such sudden displays Lane shrugged and told him bluntly, "well you are an idiot. Figured you could use any help you could get."

With a scoff of a laugh Archie nodded, seeing they were still only reluctant acquaintances. "That's our bitchy girl," Reggie said squeezing her before she pushed him away.

"Yes," she said agreeing to that. "But not your bitch." Patting his shoulder she left the two boys and made for the girl she'd actually let herself be lead over here to see. When Veronica looked up to see the shadow that'd fallen over her was Lane she sat up patting the wooden leg rest for her to sit. With her legs crossed almost elegantly Lane fixed her with a searching stare. "I'll skip the typical pleasantry of asking how you're doing." Her boyfriend was on trial for murder, Lane could figure out herself she wasn't doing well.

Raising her sunglasses over the top of her head Veronica smiled. "I greatly appreciate that, I will also not ask you how you're doing." She knew Lane wasn't okay, there was no way she could be, but she looked good. "I will, however, bring up you calling my boyfriend an idiot."

It was very small, almost nonexistent, but Lane smiled as though amused. The two talked for a few minutes, there wasn't much to catch up on since they'd seen each other frequently the last month. But it was nice to just sit and talk, and not have to think of what they'd already lost or what they risked losing.

Eventually Lane moved a little ways down the poolside where there were less people cluttered, no one really approached her because no one knew what to say, and she was honestly grateful for that. So she lounged in a pool chair with her legs propped up and her eyes closed, enjoying being out of the house without actually having to be with other people. Except the one she wanted to be around.

"Is there room for two?" came a light sweet voice.

Opening her heavy eyes Lane looked up at where Angie stood beside her, mouth curled and blue eyes shining. Lane answered with a simple, "no," even as she scooted over to make room.

Angie sat in the space beside her with her shoulder over Lane's and their hips pressed together before they looked at each other and laughed lightly. They turned on their sides and lay facing each other close enough the tips of their noses brushed raising goosebumps on their arms. "She's very intense," she said about Cheryl, who'd hounded her regarding her friendship with Lane until Toni butted in distracting her. "You two make a lot of sense."

"We get that a lot," Lane admitted, finding the grin on Angie's mouth was spreading onto her own. The way it always did when she was with her.

It wasn't but a few minutes of them sitting together before Fangs appeared out of breath as he knelt beside the chair with a hand on Lane's hip. "Emergency Serpent meeting," he told her, and then looked to where Angie lay beside her. "Good seeing you, Ange." Without waiting for either one of them to reply he scooped Lane off the chair and carried her over to where the others were gathering away from the party.

"Are you absolutely sure this was Hot Dog?" Jughead asked when Fangs had filled them in on what he found when looking for the Ghoulies.

He nodded. "Hundred percent, man," he said without any doubt. "They must've snatched him on riot night. He looked skinny, I don't think the Ghoulies are feeding him enough."

"We're lucky those animals aren't slow roasting him on a grill," Sweet Pea seethed. Lane tried to stifle the bitter thought that he was showing more emotion for a dog than their daughter, it wasn't fair anymore than it was true.

"What do we do Jughead?" Toni asked him.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts, already coming up with a plan. "We'd be going behind enemy lines. Outnumbered, open to attack from all directions, and risking another gang war," he told them, looking from Sweet Pea beside him to Toni and Cheryl and then to Lane and Fangs across from him. "No Serpent left behind, that includes our spirit animal." He looked between them seeing they all held the same resolve to do this knowing the consequences.

Except Betty, who'd been silent until she couldn't be anymore. "Jughead, the last time you went into Ghoulie territory you were beaten to within an inch of your life," she reminded him, as she shouldn't have to remind him.

"He'll have backup this time," Cheryl assured her.

It was decided, they were doing this. So Betty gave in, she'd follow Jug every step of the way. "The Serpent Queen is a warrior queen. So if you're on the frontlines, so am I."

That title was so unearned that out of nothing more than habit Sweet Pea and Lane shared a familiar blandly irritated look before they both rolled their eyes and looked away, realizing moments later it was the first time they'd really looked at each other in months.

With it settled Jughead turned to Lane, planning to pull her aside with him and Betty so they could form a plan of action. "Hey Lane," he started and was immediately cut off.

"No." Six pairs of eyes were suddenly on him and Fangs swallowed, feeling Lane's the most and it wasn't just because she was next to him.

"Why did you even bring me into this if you weren't gonna let me help?"

Raising a finger at her as though to respond he decided arguing with her would get them nowhere, so he looked to Jughead. "She just got the brain shunt removed last week, she's not doing tonight."

Hearing that Sweet Pea glanced at Lane wondering how he couldn't have known about that, or why no one told him. But Lane was looking at Cheryl, having a wordless conversation that had both their eyes shining with amused mischief before she turned away. With a hand light on Fangs' chest Lane told him, "I'll see you at home." He reached back popping her ass as she left, looking up at Sweet Pea to see his eyes dart away.

Lane got far enough away to not be overheard before a hand grabbed hers and she turned to see Cheryl. "I wanted to catch you before you went back to Angie," she said, having gathered most of her information from the other girl. "Why didn't you tell me you broke up? You know I've never thought he was good enough for you but I still would've been there."

"And do what?" Lane asked her with a shrug. "You guys deserved a good time. I had Fangs, and Reggie, and a few others that aren't as important one of which being Jughead," she admitted.

Still holding Lane's hand Cheryl swung her arm with a suggestive look. "And Angie," she said seeing Lane immediately roll her eyes. "Your new beau-vette is stunning."

"She is not whatever that is," Lane told her with a shake of her head. But she was pressing her lips together so hard to keep from smiling it felt like her teeth were cutting through.

Humming disbelieving Cheryl nodded, letting her have it for now. "You look good," she said reaching a hand to Lane's short hair, that Lane cut to keep up with the section that'd been shaved when she had surgery. Her misery was only faintly seen in her eyes, which weren't crying, her mouth was willing to do more than frown or sob. She just looked so…okay. Cheryl really hadn't known what she was gonna come back to.

Lane shrugged not knowing if she was good or not, some days she thought was or at least that she could be, others were a little harder. "You look happy."

And she was, very happy. She couldn't keep from smiling those days. "I'll text you when I know the plan."

"I'll be waiting," Lane said with a sly smirk, and raised her chin as Cheryl bent to kiss her cheek.

Parting ways Lane returned to where Angie still sat, having been approached by several people who introduced themselves. But she'd been waiting for this girl in particular. "Done with your super secret meeting?" she asked, sitting up a little as Lane sat on the leg rest next to her. Her calves warm against Lane's hip.

"Apparently our dog was kidnapped by the Ghoulies, we're gonna get him back," Lane told her with stark honesty.

"Can I help in any way?"

Her offer had been sweet, everything about her was. But she'd made her interest in the Serpents known, in who these people that'd taken care of Lane were because the connotations that went with the word gang didn't really seem to fit. "That depends on how far you're willing to go in this," Lane answered. At this rate they were gonna recruit the whole town. "And I'm very aware your father will kill me if he finds out." She didn't know what Angie told General Harper to make him okay with her, but the only thing he'd told Lane was not to involve his daughter.

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Angie asked biting her lip as she looked at Lane.

Nothing more than the corner of her mouth curled as Lane stared back. "You might be worth it," she answered softly. And the two shared a fond, too familiar, look.

…

With an arrow lodged in Malachai's shoulder and with the Jones boy surrounded, Penny had had enough. "Alright, just kill them all."

Jughead turned to where Cheryl stood in the bed of the truck holding her bow. "Cheryl, aim your next arrow right between Penny's eyes." Calculating the risk Penny threw a hand up calling her dogs off. Jughead raised a finger at her in warning. "If you or your Ghoulies take one more step she's going to release that arrow. Cheryl doesn't miss."

Penny was still thinking, glancing at the girl in red, considering whether she'd have enough time to duck in front of Jughead before she got her shot off. Her eyes gleamed seeing she was only half a step from using Jughead as a shield, she could make it. "She can't get us all, you're still outnumbered," she reminded him.

"You should really learn to pay more attention to your surroundings," Cheryl nearly cooed.

On cue Lane stepped out of the woods with a shotgun poised in her delicate hands, donning her jacket, with murder in her pale eyes as she took aim. And at her side stood Angie with her arm raised holding a revolver. Both guns Lane had found in a crawlspace under Tall Boy's house.

Penny glanced at the two girls armed with guns and blanks faces, who'd positioned themselves so that Jughead wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. There was no running from this. Hiram always said the Vivian girl would cause problems, and Penny had a personal debt to settle with her. She turned to Jughead with a sneer. "Congratulations, you just made the Northside fair game."

Without taking their eyes off their targets the girls moved backwards to the truck and climbed in the bed, standing with Cheryl who still held her bow notched with an arrow. As they drove off the three lowered their weapons, and Cheryl looked over her shoulder at Lane sharing a brief proud nod.

"Liar," Fangs grumbled as Lane knelt beside him.

She pushed the small window open and looked at Sweet Pea behind the wheel. "We're parked up here," she said pointing at the thin clearing she'd left her car. He noticed she didn't stick around longer than she needed him, and he wondered when that would stop hurting.

Feeling the truck slow she moved further back on the bed and waited as he stopped before hopping out. She turned offering a hand to Angie helping her down, and they stood together for a few seconds feeling their racing hearts in the palms of their held hands. But the moment passed and Lane pulled away. "You want a ride home?" she asked of Fangs who was still frowning at her not listening to him. With a growl of a sigh he stood and jumped down following her.

Jughead came around the side of the truck clapping Lane on the shoulder. "We'll talk about this later," he told her looking to the gun in her hands.

"I'm sure," she said and they both knew he wouldn't change her mind.

It's what was been needed tonight, her and Cheryl, and Lane was now as much of a loose cannon. He held her eye to let her know he was serious but in the end he let her go. "Angie," he said offering a hand to shake hers. "You're full of surprises."

With a shrug of her thin shoulders Angie grinned. "I have to keep up with all of this somehow," she said only half joking. "I'll see you guys later." All but Sweet Pea bid her a goodnight, Cheryl and Toni saying it was nice to meet her while Betty and Jughead had seen her with Lane a few times over the last several weeks.

Lane walked with Fangs and Angie on either side of her feeling both their arms brush hers, and she could almost start to believe that she might get past this.

* * *

 _ _For those of you joining the story with this update, I've got two other chapters with Angie's mock introduction, as well as some of the summer I skipped - you can find those in my One Shots if you're interested; they're not mandatory.__

 _ _The titles I'm going to have in the story are song lyrics that fit the mood of the chapter or at least a part of it. And all of these songs have been covered by Alice Kristiansen, who for me is Angie's faceclaim, which is what I personally hear.__ _ _The song for this chapter is Gorgeous by Taylor Swift - which, is not only my favorite cover by Alice Kristiansen but what I picture are Angie's thoughts at first towards Lane.__

 _ _Summary of Tower Over Me:  
__ _ _After a failed murder attempt Lane is forced to seek refuge within the Southside Serpents who slowly grow to accept her as one of their own as she proves her loyalty to them time and again. While hiding within the Serpents she falls in love with Sweet Pea, finds a new family within the Serpents, and continues to play a deadly game of cat and mouse with the man responsible for her father's death - Hiram Lodge. Her situation is made more dire when she discovers she's pregnant, something Hiram uses against her, but with Sweet Pea at her side she's able to free herself from Hiram's clutches. Until her car is driven off the road killing their baby, and nearly killing her as well. And in their grief Lane and Sweet Pea are driven apart. - and then this chapter starts three months later.__


	2. Chapter 2

**II. it's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse**

They were lounging on the couch with their feet propped on the coffee table playing a game when Lane threw the door open and headed to her room, without looking to the boys on the couch. "I thought you were staying at Cheryl's tonight," Fangs said glancing at where Sweet Pea was sitting up to leave.

"Change of plans."

They both turned to look at Jughead standing in the entryway in the same black button down he'd worn to Archie's verdict. "What's going on?" Sweet Pea asked, wondering why he was here with Lane instead of calling a meeting.

"Don't know yet," he answered, not ready share when all he had was a map and a bad feeling. So he changed the conversation to something easier. "When did she get abs?"

"I go to the gym six days a week."

She came out of the bedroom still wearing the swim top that tied around her neck and ended just below her chest, but she'd put on highwaisted jeans and boots. And she shoved the coffee table back lifting a corner of the rug revealing the hatch to the crawlspace not even Sweet Pea had known about. Sweet Pea followed the curve of her body tracing every inch of her and finding it almost unfamiliar; her legs were thicker because she now liked to run, he could see the definition in her arms from how often she hit punching bags, and beneath the faint muscle tone on her abdomen he could just barely see the remnants of stretch marks. She seemed so hard now, this untouchable thing.

Pulling out a duffle bag Lane unzipped it and grabbed the beretta with the flashlight that clipped under the muzzle. She checked the magazine to see it was loaded before tucking it in the waistband behind her back. "That's police issued," Jughead said moving to stand beside her. Seeing at least ten different kinds of gun in the bag.

"Yeah I stole it from Minetta," Lane answered sounding bored as she zipped the bag Tall Boy had told her where to find.

With a heavy sigh Jughead decided not to comment on that, for the time being. "You gonna give me one?"

"You know how to shoot it?"

He gave a short unamused laugh and moved so he was in her line of sight should she actually look up. "Do you?" he challenged.

Her hard unblinking eyes flicked to his and she watched him swallow. "I go to the shooting range on day seven," she informed him. Dropping the bag back in the crawlspace she shut the hatch door and threw the rug back over it before grabbing her jacket.

She looked so goddamn beautiful in that Serpent Leather, this was the ruthless Serpent he'd been waiting for her to be – and he tried to pretend it meant nothing that she'd done it without him. That maybe loving him had been holding her back.

"Should I be concerned?" Fangs asked not liking the thought that Jughead called Lane because she was the one with a gun, or that he didn't know what was going on, or that this was really the first time Lane was going off without him. He'd gotten too protective of her.

Jughead shook his head, because she was really just a precaution, but Lane turned cruel eyes on Fangs' worried face. "Yeah, if one of us doesn't call in a few hours it means we're dead." She watched his eyes bulge and flare with immediate refusal and felt Jughead's elbow dig into her side, and a grin just as cruel as her eyes spread on her lips. "We'll be fine," she assured him and turned smacking Jughead's arm as she headed outside.

Rolling his eyes Jughead followed her, shutting the door after him. "You know one of these days we're gonna get you on a bike," he said climbing into the passenger's side of her new car.

She fixed him with a wry look and replied, "well when you've got a cryptic map with un diablo drawn on it, we're gonna use the quieter ride to sneak around."

He chuckled quietly to himself as he pulled out the map Dilton Doiley had left on his table. "Your catholic's showing," he warned her, feeling her eyes hot on his face as she whirled on him.

"I will shoot you," was her own warning, and he unrolled the map doing a poor job of hiding his laughter.

They sobered quickly as a quiet foreboding settled between them. Taking a back road that'd get them as close to the area Dilton marked in Fox Forest as they could get, Lane pulled off to the side and turned off the car. They hiked the rest of the way on foot, and as the sun set they stuck close together in the thick eerie dark the flashlight Jughead held just couldn't seem to break through.

Scratched in red ink was a large tree, as they walked surrounded by trees it seemed impossible to find. And yet they stepped through a particularly dense growth into a clearing, and in the center was a tree as round as it was old. Jughead's pace quickened as he hurried to see what Dilton had been trying to tell him, but Lane moved slower behind him. Cautious, as she looked around the dark shadowed area with the sudden realization all sign of life had fallen silent the moment they stepped into this place.

Coming around the wide trunk Lane stood at Jughead's back looking up at where the flashlight pointed to see that hanging from the limbs the same skull figure that'd been drawn on the map. And with quickening breath she looked at what had been set up beneath it. "Jug," she breathed, as though she might wake something if she was too loud.

He lowered his flashlight illuminating the immobile boy on his knees with his face pressed to the ground, as though left in a state of worship. Jughead moved forward calling for Dilton, noting the symbols carved on his back, seeing the remains of what looked to be a ritual.

As soon as she'd seen the bodies Lane had reached for her gun and she held it as Minetta had taught her, her index finger held straight along the barrel close to the trigger but not on it and her left hand under the base holding it steady. She cased the surrounding area not finding any sign of someone watching them or having made a hasty exit, no sign anyone besides her and Jughead had even stepped foot in this clearing to explain what had been set up behind her. A sense of something that felt like dread overwhelmed her, wrapped around her tight enough she couldn't breathe. There was something so wrong about this.

Jughead cried out behind her and she ran back to him seeing Ben was barely hanging on. "Call an ambulance," he told her, his voice shaking as Ben struggled to breathe around the foam dripping from his mouth.

Pulling her phone from her pocket Lane knelt beside him. "No signal," she told him hearing him curse. Handing him the gun she continued, "you run faster, go." He didn't waste time arguing. And as the sound of him grew fainter until it all but disappeared, Lane turned from both boys and began taking pictures.

It was no more than five minutes, but Jughead's heart was rattling against his ribcage as he gave panicked directions, then he ran back to where he'd left Lane with the thought she'd either be hurt or gone – he couldn't remember why he'd left her. Seeing her kneeling between Dilton and Ben he released a gasping breath and saw she'd turned them both on their sides with their head's angled – Ben as some kind of blue colored foam pooled out of his mouth and Dilton didn't seem to breathing. He'd never felt so useless. Kneeling beside Lane he set a hand on her shoulder that squeezed a little too tight, and she turned to him sharing a long worried look as they waited for help to come.

…

It was approaching midnight when Lane burst through the front door again, the two boys slouched low on the couch hadn't even realized they were awake yet before she carelessly shoved their legs off the coffee table as she scooted it back.

Fangs blinked sleepily as Lane returned the gun to the duffel bag, along with the one she'd had strapped to her leg hidden in her boot. "What happened?" Sweet Pea asked reading her body and seeing she was not only tense but also scared. The tremor was so faint the only way he knew she was shaking was how jerky her movements were.

"Lane?" Fangs tried when she didn't answer.

She paused this time but she didn't turn to either of them. "I don't know yet," she answered honestly. Tossing the rug back over the door she stood, feeling Fangs' hand wrap around her wrist. "Jughead's talking to the police, I'm going to the library." Pulling out of his grasp she headed to the kitchen and grabbed the two flashlights under the sink. Minetta only let her go because she didn't actually have any information beyond what was found, she'd only been there because Jughead asked her to be.

Fangs stood with his arms crossed watching her unhappily. "The library's closed," he reminded her. Which meant it was locked.

"She's my way in."

Turning to where Lane had glanced behind him Fangs found Angie in a sweater and leggings looking like she'd just rolled out of bed. "You know how to disable the alarm?" he asked, a hint of disbelief in his tone.

She nodded and her eyes moved past him to follow Lane, dropping to trace the thin line of skin she could see between her top and her jeans, before she looked away. Lane charged past him, or at least tried to before he got a hold of her again. It was clear on his face he didn't want to let her go, and Jughead wanted to keep this quiet for the time being until they actually knew more. "Look, if I thought there was trouble I'd bring the gun right?"

He didn't believe her, namely because he was starting to see she was running on adrenaline, but also because if for some reason they got caught breaking into the library she wouldn't be caught dead with an unregistered gun. But this time she pulled his hand off her not giving him a choice. "You're hiding something," he called after her, seeing her stop in the doorway.

"Let her go."

They both turned to Sweet Pea, who still sat in the same spot he'd woken. He knew Lane and she wasn't talking if she didn't want to, at least not to Fangs. She'd chosen Angie as her partner in crime, that's who Lane was gonna tell – and it honestly hurt, because for so long that'd been him.

She couldn't look at him for more than a second before she was left feeling like her chest had caved in, so she turned to Fangs who was still just as unhappy. "Go back to sleep," she told him softly. And even though she couldn't look at him she said, "both of you."

Lane filled Angie in as she drove, about the strange creature and what looked to be a ritualistic sacrifice and Dilton who she really thought was dead. "This is awful," Angie said softly as she scrolled through the few pictures Lane had taken on her phone.

That gave Lane pause, to hear something almost sad in Angie's voice. She was too soft for these things, and Lane was left knowing the only reason she'd asked Angie was because she knew how to get into the library – which could've waited until tomorrow. But Lane's hands were still shaking and her mind turned too fast, and having Angie there calmed her a little like she always did. It was selfish. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"I'm not," Angie said without hesitation. And she looked at Lane after she'd parked in the back of the library, meeting her eyes in the dark. "You shouldn't have to do this alone. And besides, it's interesting. Morbid," she was quick to add as they climbed out of the car, "and a little sad that he might be dead. But, I can handle it." She said that last part with her normal sweet smile, and though Lane still felt like she was gonna end this having ruined Angie, she couldn't help the grin that spread on her own mouth.

They walked around to the front and Lane stood out of the way watching Angie pull what looked like a keychain out of her pocket, but instead of keys there were two tools one was short and blunt and the other curved at the end. They were lock picks, and Lane shook her head thinking so many things about this girl. "How'd you learn how to do this?" she asked while Angie knelt in front of the door.

"My brother liked to pretend he was a bad boy," she answered, still working but closer to the last one. "He got arrested once, I thought my dad would kill him. But dad wouldn't even look at him for the longest time, like my brother just wasn't there, and I think that was worse. Alright," she said getting the last one in place.

Lane turned on the flashlight and moved behind her, and they looked at each other giving a brief nod before Angie pulled the door open and they moved to the now blaring alarm. Holding the flashlight on the alarm system she watched Angie calmly and quickly work the panel off and remove both the battery and its backup. It left them in a fragile silence that felt like it would break at any second. Lane watched Angie replace the batteries, realizing the system had reset itself.

"What happens if we lock the door?" Lane asked as she looked around the dark library seeing only the shadow of shelves and chairs. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but she was afraid of what she and Jughead had found in it.

"It'll set the alarm, we couldn't leave without tripping it again."

She wasn't fond of the idea but Lane nodded and told herself to get over it, what was going to find them in a closed library anyway. So she stepped forward, giving herself no choice but to continue, and shined a light on the aisles looking for a specific subject. "Do you want the symbols or the satanic paganesque figure?"

Holding her own flashlight Angie moved around her with a faint grin. "I'm gonna let you guess on that one," she said before she started looking at the shelves of books.

"El maldito diablo it is," Lane mumbled to herself, hearing Angie's quiet giggling behind her.

They both grabbed several books of varying orientation and sat across from each other flipping through pages until the words blurred as their eyes strained. They came up with the same problem, bits and pieces matched different cultures or religions and none of it correlated to make any sort of sense.

"I think this might've been a waste of time," Lane admitted as she looked to see they had five hours until school started.

Angie had been thinking something along the same lines, but to hear Lane's disappointment in her heavy sigh had her heart melting a little. "Well look at it this way, we now know what it isn't. It might not seem like much now, but it's more than what we knew before."

Lane was a lot of things but she wasn't an optimist and she thought looking at the bright side rather than looking at what you had was detrimental, and yet she smiled. Resting her cheek in hand she looked at Angie and said, "you're something special, you know that."

If there was one thing she'd learned about Lane it was that she didn't often say what she felt, she usually kept that locked inside hiding it. But sometimes, sometimes Lane felt so much she couldn't help but say it. And it sent Angie's heart aflutter.

Before either of them could say anything further there was a loud sudden bang behind them shaking the window as something struck it. Sucking in a startled breath Angie reached for Lane's hand, which kicked Lane's panicked mind into gear and she quickly pulled away. "Stay here," she whispered and darted around the corner of the aisle. Crouched low Lane made her way to the back of the library where the sound had come from, and she cursed under her breath when she saw her car realizing if there was someone out there they'd have no way to get to it. A shadow moved to her left and she turned seeing a large figure slowly walking past. They were going to the front door, which was unlocked.

Dropping to her knees Lane crawled as low to the carpet as she could, lunging between two shelves. Not seeing that in the window she'd passed in front of the figure turn revealing the skull of a beast that stared with empty sockets. It followed the glare of a light that darted along the wall towards the front, and it stood at the front door looking down at the flashlight Lane had left on the floor.

Her feet hit the ground and Lane turned reaching for Angie to help her climb out of the window. With them both out they ran for Lane's car and she started it before Angie had even gotten her door closed. "Lane," Angie breathed, her eyes wide and her blood running cold.

Lane followed her gaping stare to the side of the library where it stood caught in the beams of her headlights. She recognized the horned skull and the jagged branches extending from its back like wings. Throwing the car into reverse she backed onto the street and the tires squealed from how fast she peeled out of there.

They arrived back at her house in half the time it'd taken them to get to the library and they sat in the car in her driveway catching their breath. It felt safer there, with their homes only a few feet away, it didn't seem so dark. It was easier to convince themselves they were safe.

"Here," Angie said handing Lane the notebooks they'd written everything in.

Almost surprised Lane took them, realizing that while she'd been leading that thing away from the window Angie had taken it upon herself to gather their things. Quick on her feet. "Do you regret me dragging you into this now?" she asked, wondering how much Angie would take before Lane inevitably drove her away.

Angie had no idea what was going on, what that creature was and if it'd find them again, or where any of this was leading because Lane was scared of being left again. She didn't know what to say, she didn't even know how she felt other than breathless. She raised a hand extending only her pinky, and she watched Lane hesitate before she linked her pinky with hers. Their eyes met in the dark and they shared a soft smile.

One Lane still wore when she gently closed the front door, and she leaned against it trying to untangle her cluttered mind. He'd heard the car pull up, and now Sweet Pea looked to where Lane stood with her head turned and her mouth pressed against her shoulder trying to hide the smile she couldn't wipe off her face. He didn't think he'd ever seen that look. And he was struck with the sudden understanding that this was his fault, that every shock of pain when he saw her was his own doing. That he could possibly have thought he could find temporary solace in the arms of someone else, without ever considering Lane might find someone else too.

.^.

Lane walked into school trying not to think that the last time she was here she'd been pregnant, that she still should've been pregnant now. The first time doing something was always the hardest, weaving through the crowd she told herself that she'd get over this one like she'd gotten over all the ones before. And eventually it'd get easier. That's what everyone kept telling her.

"Ms Vivian."

She turned at her name to find Principal Weatherbee, stern as ever, standing at the front of the school. With a sigh she followed him into his office. "I'm assuming this is about the now vacant position of student body president," she said cutting to the chase, Archie wasn't here and she'd been the last one with the title. "To answer your question, no, I am not interested in taking his place. However," she took a deep steadying breath, "I am willing to fill in until you find someone else."

He knew what happened to her, by then the whole town did, and she'd come over the summer to do the testing she'd missed. "Without fail, you rise to every occasion," he said, the reason why he continued to tolerate her attitude.

"If that's not just the story of my life," she said more to herself. It was a tiring kind of life, and Lane wasn't sure how much more she could take. "If that's all?" she waited for his nod before she left his office and went to find her locker assignment. Wrenching it open she shoved her bag in, taking only a binder and a pen.

"Psst."

Lane looked over her shoulder catching a flash of blonde hair between the mass of bodies, and she slung the lock through handle and moved through the crowd to the set of lockers opposite her. "What are the odds," she said feeling her mouth wanting to curl. The way it always did with this girl.

"I'm not questioning it," Angie said with a shrug as she closed her own locker. Lane was really the only one she really knew in their grade, and though the worst seemed to be over there was still so much prejudice in this town. "I've got English. What do you have?" she asked looking at her schedule.

"English."

They stood close together comparing schedules and found, much to Lane's surprise, that their schedules were the same for all but three classes. "Guess you're stuck with me," Angie said as they started walking to class.

"It's a good thing you're cute," Lane's mouth said before her mind caught up. And boy did it catch up, it slammed into focus and her mouth ran dry and a god awful heat exploded in her chest. Beside her Angie was biting the sides of her cheeks to keep from smiling, knowing that would only make it worse.

"Hey Lane."

"Oh thank god," Lane breathed as she turned to where Jughead was coming up behind her, saved from having to give a response. "I'll see you in class," she told Angie, ducking her head to avoid her eye as she walked away.

They stood pressed into the corner at the end of a row of lockers, his head bent to hers so they could keep their voices down as students milled behind them. "Did you find anything?" he asked, planning to meet with Betty after this.

Swallowing Lane answered, "we found what it's not." She watched his brows draw together and she cleared her throat. "It's this strange hodgepodge of different mythos, the runic symbols don't fit any particular language, not even that thing has any religious standing. It shows some similarity to the pagan horned god but that either has a deer skull or a human face. But the closest was the satanic Baphomet with a goat skull and wings," his eyes widened with recognition, as that sounded like the idol they'd seen last night. "But again, the symbols don't fit. Neither does the ceremonial display. It's like," she took a breath trying to make sense of the senseless, "someone took all these different pieces and put them together to make their own thing."

"For something like a game," Jughead said, his eyes falling from her face as he remembered something Dilton said. "He said the game was real." There were too many questions and they didn't have anything yet that even resembled an answer. "I'm gonna talk to Betty, I'll let you know if we find anything out. Good work," he said clapping her on the arm as he left.

It wasn't until she lost him in the crowd that she remembered what she and Angie had seen last night, and she cursed herself and the girl who'd made her so distracted. Finding her way to class she paused in the doorway for the shortest moment as her eyes fell on where Angie sat near the front of the class organizing her binder. Something cracked in Lane's hard resolve and she slid into the seat beside her with a small smile.

…

Come end of day Lane found herself in the student lounge as she tore down last year's bulletin board and made room for everything this year. She also had the luxury of casing the school for any posters that needed to be replaced, which she'd done already and had sent someone with a list.

"As acting student body president I'm sure you know of my petition," Cheryl said leaning against the doorway watching her.

Lane smirked though she didn't look at her. "And I'm sure you know how callously unbiased I can be."

With a dramatic sigh and a heavy pout Cheryl moved to the other side of her and helped hang the few sign up sheets already made. "It's one of the many reasons I love you, though not as much in this moment." She at least made it long enough that she put up one sheet before she turned back to Lane. "You're beau-vette mentioned trying out for the Vixens."

"I still don't know what that is," Lane said acting like she wasn't paying attention. Cheryl continued undeterred. "Given her ballet and gymnastics background she might, technically speaking, be one of our better dancers." She could see just the faintest tinge of pink in Lane's cheeks. "How are you feeling about that callous unbias now?"

With an indignant huff Lane turned mildly irritable eyes on the girl that smirked beside her. "You'll make her a Vixen because she's good, not because I,"

"Like her."

"Am friends with her," Lane said instead, turning back to the board. She tried to think of what she wanted to put up in the next spot, looking for some organization, but her mind had tangled again. "I," she started, but she released a breath and her shoulders shrunk.

Taking pity on her Cheryl turned and sat on the table, forcing Lane to look at her. "I know," she told her firmly, so there'd be no doubt that she was very aware Lane liked Angie.

Sighing again Lane sat beside her. "Why is this so hard?"

"Because you don't know how to half ass anything," Cheryl answered brushing Lane's hair back. "You give your all to everything you do, your heart's no different." She could see that wasn't exactly what Lane had been looking for, and because she knew Lane so well she knew Lane was trying to find any and every reason not to go for it. To hold back, to stay in her unhappy bubble because it was the only thing familiar. "What's it like with her?" she asked, forcing Lane to think the things she was trying to smother. "Do you get excited to see her, does she make you happy?"

Lane had never been good at saying how she felt, or even figuring out what was going on in her own head. So she related it to something she could picture, something that made sense in her mind. "It's like my whole life is just rain clouds and," she took a breath and shrugged not really knowing what it meant, "she brings the sun."

Reaching a hand to brush Lane's cheek Cheryl told her, "I think you have your answer."

It left Lane to sigh again, because it really didn't make her feel any better.

.^.

Jughead found Lane a couple days later in the back office of the garage still trying to catch up on the month of work she'd missed after the accident. He leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed, but Betty moved around him and came in with a soft knock. "Hey," she said by way of greeting.

Without looking up Lane gave a short, "hey" in return.

"How'd you know it had wings?"

Her eyes stopped on the last line of the report she'd been reading and they flicked to Jughead's face to see the kind of knowing that came with having seen something. "I might've forgotten to mention it, there's been a lot going on." Which wasn't entirely true, but she wasn't able to focus like she used to – she didn't know if that was the girl or the still healing brain injury.

He almost had to force himself not to asking what could've been more important, because he had no idea how she was doing. She acted like she was fine but she always did, especially when she wasn't. It had him giving her a little more lenience than he should have. So he sat down opposite her desk beside Betty, and they filled her in telling her everything they'd found. The lethal dosage of cyanide Dilton and Ben drank, what they'd found in the bunker, that it really was a game, that Ethel was in on it, that he and Betty had seen the 'Gargoyle King' and that from Lane's description she and Angie had too. Whether any of it sounded familiar to what she'd read a few nights ago.

Even with the collective pieces they'd gathered they still weren't any closer to what was going on, only that something was and it was starting to feel really big. Lane held the small figure that looked to be made of tender, finding something about it made her uneasy. She didn't know about the protection angle, it seemed to her more like a mark or a calling card – but she didn't know enough. "This doesn't sound like Ethel," Lane said having worked with her on student council last year.

Having nothing else to say Jughead stood ready to leave so Lane could get back to work, but Betty stayed seated and quietly asked how Lane was doing. As Lane answered Jughead stepped out of the office, suddenly feeling out of place, and his eye caught Sweet Pea who hovered a few feet away pretending to work on a car engine.

"What's going on, she won't tell Fangs?"

Jughead wondered how often Sweet Pea asked Fangs about her, if Lane knew. "Just checking in," he said with an off handed shrug. Deciding there was no use inducing worry when they still had no idea what was going on. But he noticed the way Sweet Pea's eyes strayed to Lane's face, and he wondered if Sweet Pea even knew.

.^.

Monday morning Lane drove to school with Angie beside her and Fangs in the back. "I've got a lot to do for student council, so I might end up staying later than you," Lane told Angie.

"That's fine, I can find you after practice. And if I can't help I'll just do homework."

It's one of the reasons why Lane liked her so much, she was so up for anything. From the back Fangs piped in, "another cheerleader," seeing the way Lane rolled her eyes.

Angie looked at her with a grin. "You should consider joining the Vixens with me, I hear when you're in the mood you're quite the dancer." It's what Cheryl told her when she informed Angie she was gonna ask Lane to join, as Cheryl had done every year – in the blind hope that maybe Lane would finally agree.

"You can tell Cheryl I politely decline," Lane said in a dull tone. "But you were my only hope," Lane whined, hearing her quiet chuckling. "Now I am officially the only girl in this group that isn't one. This is so lame."

Fangs looked between the two with a conspiratorial gleam in his eye. "Well, if it's any consolation Ange will look very cute in the uniform." He met Lane's hard glare in the rearview and grinned.

Glancing at Angie out of the corner of her eye Lane replied, "you do look good in blue."

"Thank you," Angie said in a soft voice with an even softer smile. One Lane shared before quickly turning back to the road.

The two girls left Fangs with Sweet Pea and Toni and headed to their lockers to store their books for the last half of the day before they'd make their way to first period. Spinning the dial until it clicked Lane pulled off the lock and opened her locker, and she stilled at the sight of a small figure made of tender dangling from a string. She pulled it down feeling a sense of unease twisting in her stomach. And she turned facing Angie who held the same wooden figure in her hand.

* * *

 _This title is from The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. The full lyrics of the song don't entirely fit, but the feeling behind it does - and it's more Sweet Pea's thoughts in that moment when he sees Lane against the door thinking of Angie._


	3. Chapter 3

_If anyone wants to hear what Lane does, at the end of this first scene I have Angie sing. The song is Cold Water by Major Lazer and Justin Bieber, as always I'm hearing Alice Kristiansen cover the song (ya'll tired of hearing me talk about her yet?). But it's a great song, and the lyrics really showcase what Angie is for Lane._

* * *

 **III. I'm in the corner watching you kiss her. I'm right over here, why can't you see me?**

It was a day busy as any other with Lane arriving to school an hour early, knocking on Weatherbee's window to let her in, going through notes for the student council meeting after school to discuss homecoming, meeting with both Veronica and Cheryl regarding the presidency, meeting with Veronica to discuss Pop's suffering finances, meeting with Betty and Jughead regarding the Gargoyle King, and asking Angie out. The last one Fangs added, telling Lane if she didn't do it by the end of the week he was gonna do it for her. He could almost see the way her stomach flipped when Angie was around, and Lane was too stubborn to do it without a push.

But Lane had more important things to do, which was the excuse she'd been using for years. Only this time in the far back of her mind thoughts of a girl as golden as her hair kept sneaking up on Lane stealing her focus and making her smile.

So when the first bell rang Lane made her way to first period without much thought, and she paused in the doorway as she always had to when faced with Angie's wide grin as their eyes met. She had to catch her breath, tell herself to knock it off and stop staring.

"Good morning," Angie greeted as Lane sat beside her, hearing her quiet morning in return. "Fangs gave me a ride, and he told me to tell you how much I loved it so you'd be convinced to finally get a motorcycle. I don't know why you need one and I wouldn't say I loved it, but I fulfilled my promise to Fangs."

Lane found herself smirking as she rolled her eyes. "I knew letting him teach me to ride was a mistake," she mumbled mostly to herself. He'd been on her the last month and a half to get one, her response was to preach the impracticality of it.

"It was pretty fun," Angie admitted, and she bit her lip as though to hold in her next thought. "And you'd look incredible on one." She saw a flash of Lane's smile before Lane quickly turned away, choosing instead to focus on her binder. And Angie looked at her own homework with a slight curl to her mouth at having made her blush.

As the final bell rang and the last stragglers wandered in Lane flipped her notebook to a new page and held her pen to write the date. It struck her so hard it sucked the air from her lungs, and her heart felt like it'd fallen out of rhythm. Swallowing the knot strangling her throat she stood before she realized she was standing.

"Ms Vivian?" the teacher asked, seeing a flood of tears in her wide eyes.

But Lane charged out of the classroom not even lucid enough to grab her things and she ran to her car, trying and failing to breathe but her lungs were filled with tears she refused to shed.

The passenger's side door opened and Sweet Pea climbed in, seeing her white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, hearing the same panicked hyperventilating that'd left her screaming when she first understood their daughter was dead. He'd known this day was coming for awhile, somehow Lane had forced it from her mind enough to forget until she was faced with the undeniable proof. He'd been waiting for her. And he did now what he'd done then, he wrapped his arms around her drawing her so tight against his chest their bones almost ground together. "You need to breathe," he told her, his hand around the back of her head holding it gently. "Lane, you have to breathe."

She thought she never would again, she thought she'd die gasping for the air her body kept refusing. This body she kept taking care of that refused to take care of her back. But she got one breath deep enough to remind her lungs how to function, and slowly – so slowly – she came back. With her arms held against her chest as though to push him away she sat pressed against him, her tears sliding in the space between their cheeks.

When he was sure she'd settled down he loosened his hold on her, feeling her pull away. He wished it wasn't this way, that he hadn't done this to them, that she hadn't let him. "Come on, I'll drive you home," he told her softly, his voice rising at the end as though he were asking. But she nodded and moved over him as he slid under her switching seats.

There was an emptiness in Sweet Pea that was consuming, the kind of empty that should've been filled with something that wasn't there, he'd done anything to distract himself from it. But it hurt today. And Lane ached wondering how she could miss someone without ever knowing them, miss them so much it felt like it'd kill her. She was never going to know her daughter, and at some point she'd convinced herself she could be okay with that – in spite of it. But it hurt today.

Hours later Fangs found them in bed, Sweet Pea at her back curled around her and Lane lying with her face turned into the sheets. It'd been almost five months and he still didn't know what to do for either of them, so he headed for the camp until Lane told him to come home.

Sweet Pea couldn't remember why he'd ever left her. That thought had grown sparse in the past weeks, as he filled his mind with someone else so he'd stop thinking of this – but it hit him every so often. He never had an answer, now was no different. Only now he was consciously aware of the way she curled into herself instead of into him, as if she finally realized she didn't need him.  
And Lane found the safety she'd once felt in his arms had been replaced with hesitation, knowing this ended in him leaving her. Again. The way he always did. She didn't want the resentment that came with him being able to walk away, when she'd been back in the hospital almost dying again and getting a shunt and dealing with the constant headaches and the milk her body kept making for almost two months after. Walking away, forgetting, was a luxury she'd never had and one he at no point considered.

"Let me go."

He almost thought he imagined that soft breath if not for the way his ribs seemed to lace tighter around his chest. For what felt like such a long time he'd been in a constant state of need and it was only now that he realized this is what he'd been craving, that it was her. That it had always been her. But he released the hold he had on her wrist and cold seeped into his skin as she sat up.

"Thank you," she told him.

Looking up at the side of her face, tracing features he knew better than his own, he realized what he'd done to her. "You don't have to thank me, I'll always be here." He met her eye when she turned to look down at him. I wouldn't have to thank you if I could count on you to stay – she didn't have to say it, he could see it in her eyes.

There was something so vulnerable about him in that moment, a broken plea for her to lay back down, to let him stay. And she honestly considered hating him for doing this to her again, for him leaving her to figure everything out and then expecting her to take him back. It wasn't fair and she was just so tired. She didn't want to do it anymore.  
So she stood and moved to the door asking, "do you need a ride?"

Nothing could've made it more clear to him than laying in the bed he used to love her and her asking him to leave. With nothing left but to blame himself he climbed to his feet and followed her outside. "I'll walk," was his reluctant answer, not wanting to take anything else from her.

She nodded planning to go back inside, to stubbornly try to do this by herself before calling Fangs who'd hold her the way she wanted and let her be weak the way she hated. But her eyes strayed to the window of the house next door, and it wasn't so much like finding a missing puzzle piece as it was like realizing she'd been trying to put it in wrong.

With his hands stuffed in his pockets Sweet Pea made his way down the driveway feeling the warmth he'd found in what used to be their house slowly slip away the farther he got. Holding her was the closest to home he'd felt in a long time. So he turned back: he could convince her to give him another chance, that he did love her and he missed the hell out of her, he could convince her he was worth taking the time to fall in love with again. But he turned back in time to see Lane climbing in Angie's window, and he released a hopeless breath at knowing he was too late.

"What can I do?" Angie asked looking at Lane's redlined eyes knowing what today was for her. She'd done the math and this was around the time she would've been due, she knew this was just another reminder of what they'd lost. But she didn't know what to do, what Lane wanted from her because she could see in Lane's eyes she didn't know either.

Lane looked at her for several moments curling and uncurling her fists, breathing, thinking, denial then acceptance. On a timid breath Lane stepped against Angie and snuck her arms around Angie's back, wanting her to hold her.

It didn't take Angie long to react, to throw her arms around Lane feeling her head settle on her shoulder. Sometimes she just wanted to pull this girl inside her and hide from the world that kept hurting her. They stayed that way for a time, their chests pressed flush against each other swelling with each breath until what was between them grew too large to be contained in their arms and they pulled away.

"I don't wanna be sad," Lane told her by way of explanation for why she was there, and it didn't feel like all of it but it was the only part Lane could put into words. "You always make me smile."

Angie wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to do with that and anything intimate like holding her hand felt too close when Lane was so fragile. Her eyes found the guitar she'd set on her bed when Lane knocked on her window. Lane would sometimes hear her singing and come over to listen, she was the first person Angie had ever sung in front of. "I've been working on something," Angie told her, her eyes lowered shyly. "I think of you when I hear it."

Grabbing her guitar they sat with their backs to the bed and Lane pressed close against her side. Lane watched her thin fingers pluck at the strings and listened to her sweet lilting voice that never failed to soothe Lane's aching spirit. _so take a deep breath and let it go, you shouldn't be drowning on your own_

Lane let her head fall to Angie's shoulder listening to her sing words that felt like a promise, that she'd be there when Lane needed her. And it filled her so full she thought she might burst. _I hope you know, I won't let go. I'll be your lifeline tonight._

.^.

There was a period of almost normalcy that allowed Lane to settle back into the routine she'd set for herself, the busy always moving that didn't allow for idle thoughts until late at night when there was no escaping them. Only now Fangs wasn't enough to distract her. She spent so many nights kneeling on a couch cushion outside Angie's window, or laying on a blanket in the yard as Angie romantically told the stories of each constellation they found. And in those quiet moments Lane felt an almost sad kind of peace as they lay with their pinkies linked binding them together.

"Hey," Jughead said when Lane sidled up beside him at his locker. She didn't come down this hallway much, she wasn't a junior anymore and she was too busy for mingling – anyone who wanted her had to seek her out. And yet they'd gotten to the point she actually came when he asked her to. But he could tell from her face she wanted him to get to the point or she'd leave. "Did you see Ethel's back?"

Lane rolled her eyes and leaned against the locker beside his now knowing there was no walking away. "We've been over this," she told him in a bland bored tone, "get around the bush without the beating."

With a breath of a laugh he shook his head, finding this conversation and even her demeanor familiar. So he tried again. "Ethel's back, are you up for shaking answers out of her? She's more likely to trust you." He didn't know how true that was but it seemed like their best shot at getting answers.

She thought something along the same unhappy lines and she sighed deeply annoyed. "I will add it to my long list of things to do." She was still acting student body president, head of the student council, helping set up Veronica's speakeasy, actively looking at colleges while refusing to acknowledge the one she wanted, on top of normal schoolwork and her job, and now Fangs was on her about asking Angie out again. "But if she asks me to play I'm out."

"Really?" Jughead asked following her slowly down the hall, not knowing her to give up so easily.

But Lane shrugged uncaring, making it clear her foot was down. "Angie made a good point," she said choosing not to acknowledge his smirk. "With everything that's happened I'm more likely to be swayed by the suicide part of it. And," she took a breath as though to prepare herself but she let it go in a loud whoosh, "she's not wrong."

Not only hearing it put so simply but to hear Lane actually say it made Jughead see how hard she'd been fighting to get to where she was now, and sometimes she still slipped. So he nodded. "We're in agreement then, you walk away the moment you need to?" He knew Lane and she'd push herself to the edge if it got a job done, it only proved her vulnerability that she was willing to agree.

He'd felt responsible for her the moment she came to the Southside last year, seeing where she was now he couldn't shake the feeling in some way he'd let her down. It had him stepping forward with his arms raised, but her hand caught the center of his chest pushing him back.

"We're not that close," she promptly, and uncaringly, informed him before she walked away.

As she went she reached a hand smacking Sweet Pea's arm, having known the whole time he'd been a few feet away watching her. Turning as she passed him he caught sight of Angie's blonde head and it filled him with a swarming heat to see the easy way she made Lane smile, the way they walked with their pinkies curled together.

They still weren't really talking but that was mostly just him now, she came around the camp more and she stayed longer. He was the one having a hard time letting the love go, and she was making it clear she was ready to be friends. But he just didn't know how to convince himself to give her up, or at this point if he even could.

…

With the last bell the school slowly cleared as students either left or convened at their designated activities. Lane was set up in the library with both homework and notes for the speakeasy spread around her with her phone in hand texting Cheryl, who wanted to know when they were going dress shopping. Catching the faint sound of heavy shuffling she looked up seeing Ethel hovering next to the shelf she'd stepped from behind.

"Really, Lane, student council?" Ethel asked with a muted scoff, the reason Lane had given for meeting her.

Setting her phone aside Lane folded her hands together addressing the other girl fully. There was something in Ethel's eyes, something less than what she'd been last year, and in a way it's how Lane herself felt. "Well it got you here. I'm sure Jughead wants me to be more subtle but I neither care nor have the time for deceit. What do I need to do for you to tell me what's going on?"

She'd said it in a matter of fact way only Lane could achieve, and it was clear in that one statement Lane knew everything Jughead did. "I don't know what you're talking about," Ethel said, her eyes falling from Lane's stern gaze, trying to save face.

Her dark brow cocked like a loaded weapon and her glittering eyes narrowed. "Unless the seizure damaged your brain I think it's safe to assume you haven't suddenly become an idiot," Lane said in a level tone. "I've been working on being nicer so I'm gonna ask you again, you're gonna give me a better answer. What do I need to do for you to tell me what's going on?"

It left Ethel swallowing thickly as she was left remembering how determined Lane could be. She was perfect, and it made Ethel smile as she stepped closer. "I know how sad you are," it was as obvious a feature on Lane's face as her nose, everyone could see it. "It could help you, if you let it. You could be free."

Her book slammed shut with a loud clap snapping both girls out of it, and Lane resumed gathering her things. "That's all I needed to know," she said softly, shoving her way past Ethel and out into the hall.

Space, she'd told herself she'd feel better if she could just get a little space. But she walked in an empty hall and still couldn't catch her breath. With a sense of panic racing in her bloodstream Lane picked up her pace and headed to the gym needing to go home where she felt warm and safe, and she couldn't just leave because she'd given Angie a ride. Throwing the door open Lane scanned the uniforms until she found the girl she'd come for, who in turn saw Lane's widened eyes and was coming over.

Seeing her allowed Lane to take a deep enough breath to catch it, then she let it go and took another. She was almost calm by the time Angie reached her. "You talked to Ethel," Angie said not needing to ask.

"I'm fine," Lane said and she might even have felt it. It didn't happen often but this time it was Lane to reach for Angie's hand and she held it tenderly in hers as though it were something precious. "I'm gonna find Jughead then I'll sit over there and stare at you awkwardly until you're done with practice."

Angie smiled for a moment, squeezing Lane's cold hand. "You're sure?" she asked, ready to face Cheryl's wrath for ditching if Lane wanted to leave.

But Lane nodded, looking at the way their hands fit so well together. The panic had left her and the warmth and safety she'd wanted to find at home filled her now, standing with this girl. Now all Lane had was a thought, and she looked at Angie's warm eyes and she trusted her enough to tell her: "I think I just needed to see you."

With a blink Angie's expression shattered and a rush of warmth filled her cheeks as she smiled. And because her back was to the other Vixens, hiding what was between her and Lane, she brought Lane's hand to her mouth pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Their eyes met in a shy glance and they both turned away, Lane stopping at the door and looking over her shoulder at Angie who looked back at her. Shaking her head at herself Lane left the gym and made her way to the classroom where the Swords and Serpents met, however only Jughead Sweet Pea and Fangs were meeting. Lane only knew about it because she was Fangs' ride too, and he told her that morning he'd find her when he was done. Not bothering to knock Lane pulled the door open and fixed Jughead with a look that had him walking away from the boys mid sentence.

"I'm out," she told him as he stood in the doorway with her. "The only way you're getting any information is by playing the game, so as long as you're up for that."

It's what he didn't want to hear, but it was the only way they were gonna figure out what happened to Dilton and Ben and whether they needed to be ready for it to spread. "Did she ask you to play?" he asked, knowing she had to if Lane was already giving up.

"Angie's been trying to get me to talk about things more," Lane said, glancing at Fangs who she usually opened to because she was scared if she told Angie everything it'd scare her off. That she'd decide she didn't want Lane anymore. "I don't think I could look her in the eye and tell her I thought about it."

If playing meant suicide then Jughead knew Lane had considered dying, with everything she'd been through it wasn't really a surprise. Betty was right, he shouldn't be waiting for Lane to tell him she couldn't do it because that wasn't gonna happen. He needed to know, especially if he was calling himself her leader. "You did good," he assured her, reaching a hand to her arm.

She twisted away from him almost comically, her brows drawn deeply together. "Knock it off," she grumbled, tired of the way most people treated her now. "Fangs, I'll be in the gym."

Lane stayed true to her word and sat on a bench with her gaze set on Angie's small form and the elegant way she moved in and out of positions. Cheryl wandered over noticing the way Lane watched the other girl. "You know, you could spend almost every weekday watching her if you were to join," she said a voice that was almost casual.

As she did every year when Cheryl asked Lane rolled her eyes. "It's very unlikely that I'd turn you down for five years then finally agree my senior year," Lane told her only partly teasing.

"Come on," Cheryl said grabbing Lane's hand and swinging it, missing the way they used to hang out. "You've got ten whole friends now and half of them are Vixens. Besides, babe, I've seen you undressed recently and you've been working out. We need more muscle to lift girls, and since Angie is the smallest you'd be lifting her. Tell me you haven't thought of peeking under that skirt."

"Oh my god," Lane laughed bringing a hand to her face to hide her smile as she pulled herself together. Not once in the history of her life had she ever wanted to be a cheerleader. Ever. And in that specific moment in time, she still didn't want to. But Cheryl was looking at her with such hope and it had Lane sighing, realizing how much she missed her too. "I will think about it," she said not making a decision either way.

But Cheryl still smiled pleased because it was the most she'd gotten out of Lane since middle school, and she pecked a quick kiss to Lane's cheek before she fluttered back to her position as captain and began barking orders.

With a sigh Lane shook her head wondering what she was getting herself into, but her mind and her eyes wandered to Angie who caught her staring and smiled sweetly. Fangs found her several minutes later sitting with her cheek in hand and a dopey look in her eye. "You ask her out yet?" There were only a couple days left til opening night, and he was planning to annoy Lane so much she did it just to shut him up.

"I will hit you," she warned unamused.

"Well when you do, you wanna hit me with an answer too?"

She turned to him with an irritable look that quickly dissolved into laughter and she shoved him lightly as he grinned. "We're going together okay, just shut up about it."

His eyes widened in surprise at hearing that, that Lane had actually done it. "When-"

"No," Lane said with a finger raised at him. "You don't get to ask anything else."

He settled back letting her have it for the time being, and they waited together as practice ended and Angie went with the others to change. They walked together to Lane's car and as they'd been doing more lately the girls took the front and Fangs sat in the backseat.

There was a moment of quiet as Lane drove and he leaned forward. "So Ange, when did Lane-" He was cut off by Lane suddenly hitting the brakes causing him to fly forward catching himself on the armrests between their seats.

Looking down Lane met his hard stare and shrugged. "Should've been wearing your seatbelt." And as he sat up she started moving again, catching Angie's smile beside her. "Did Cheryl tell you we're dress shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes, but apparently I'm going with Toni and you're going with Cheryl that way neither of us see the other," Angie answered, repeating the plan Cheryl told her proudly in the locker room. She watched Lane roll her eyes, because Cheryl was almost as bad as Fangs. "You can't be mad at them for loving you," Angie reminded her.

Pulling up to a stop sign Lane looked at her. "I can too," she said in a pitiful voice that lacked any conviction. With a growl of a sigh Lane said, "I'm sorry for break checking you."

"Thank you," Fangs said still mildly annoyed. And he turned to Angie telling her, "I know I've said it before but we're really glad to have you. She is intolerable without you." Once again he found himself flung forward and he hit the back of Lane's chair knocking the breath out of him.

Without an ounce of sympathy Lane innocently told him, "you'd think you'd learn at some point." And while Fangs grumbled picking himself up beside her Angie laughed.

.^.

They were in the library together studying when Lane got the call, or rather she and Angie were talking about everything but the subject and called it studying. "Hey Ronnie," Lane answered.

"I have a proposition for you, Lanie," she said cutting to the chase in a way Lane appreciated. "Toni, Cheryl and I are going to the Whyte Wyrm looking for blackmail to use against my father and I wanted to know if you were interested."

Lane considered all the pieces to this: Veronica told her Penny stopped by Pops with a vague threat the day before they received a shipment of Jingle Jangle that coincided with Minetta's random inspection, Lane also knew the Ghoulies turned the basement of the Wyrm into a drug lab which was likely what the girls were after. And a plan began to form. "You'll need a distraction to clear the bar so you can get to the basement."

"You know, Toni said the same thing," Veronica said with a smile. "I'll text you the rendezvous."

Angie waited for Lane to hang up and she looked at her with a small smile. "I'll be here when you get back," she said, smart enough to know from what she'd heard on Lane's end this wasn't something Lane would let her be apart of.

With a guilty smile Lane told her, "I'll buy you dinner." Brushing Angie's cheek Lane reluctantly left her.

…

They heard the car pull up, that in and of itself wasn't terribly unusual. But the door being thrown open as a Ghoulie rushed in was and Penny growled as she stormed outside to see what was up. Her eyes gleamed at the sight of the dark haired Serpent who was in position to take the place Penny herself used to have within them. And she watched the girl climb out of the car without any apparent care for the danger she'd just found herself as Ghoulies began to surround her. "Didn't anyone warn you what we do to serpents around here?" Penny asked as she came closer.

Holding the woman's gaze Lane bent and grabbed the lever popping the trunk. Neither took their eyes off the other as they walked around to the back of her car, and they stood side by side breathing evenly before Penny glanced inside the trunk. "As the Thelma to your Louise I figured it was a waste," Lane said as Penny looked at the returned Jingle Jangle, wondering if it was all of it.

Penny's eyes narrowed as she sized the girl up, trying to gauge her intention. "What do you want for this?" she asked, knowing this girl was the one to look out for.

Lane shook her head not showing any more concern than when she'd first arrived. "Hiram made a play and he failed, no use in you suffering the loss." She watched Penny's face curl in disbelief and Lane shrugged. "This way I don't have to worry about getting rid of it."

That was something Penny could understand but she knew enough that wasn't all, the girl still wanted something. "Bringing our stuff back, your thoughtfulness in using a heated knife to peel the tattoo off my arm," Penny said in a hushed breath as she stepped closer to the girl, forcing her head back to continue meeting her eyes. "If one kept count you might say we'd now owe you twice."

"And driving my car off the road," Lane added, watching Penny closely for any change in face but she got none. She didn't remember much about the accident, what she knew is what she'd gotten from FP – there were tire marks on the road not far from where her overturned car had been found. And so far there was one person behind everything in her life.

Too smart for anyone's good, that's what Hiram had said about her and Penny was starting to see it. Throwing an arm up she signaled the others to fall back. "Slither away, before I change my mind."

Shutting the trunk Lane walked around and climbed behind the wheel and drove in the direction of the northside of town. When she'd gone out of sight Lane turned back and waited, picking up the other three as they hurried out of the back of the Wyrm.

.^.

Parking his bike in the driveway Sweet Pea looked unhappily at Lane's car as he made his way to the door. She was supposed to be getting ready at Cheryl's, it was the only reason he agreed to meet Fangs here to get dressed.

"Hey," Fangs greeted when Sweet Pea walked in, seeing behind his irritable glare the uncomfortable way he looked around for Lane. "Don't give me that look, you wouldn't have come if you knew she was here."

"No I wouldn't," Sweet Pea agreed in a low hiss. He was going for Josie, and Veronica because she'd asked him and Fangs, and because it'd be a good time. He hadn't wanted to think about Lane, to wonder if she'd notice the way he wasn't looking at her the same way he noticed she no longer looked at him.

Fangs rolled his eyes having already told Sweet Pea Lane just wanted her friend back, he was too stubborn and too in love with her still to see it. "Look, she ironed our shirts and got ties for both of us. Be nice. Do not ruin this night for her." Fangs wasn't convinced Lane actually asked Angie out but instead had just asked her to go with her, but it was a start in the right direction. "You ready yet?" he called back to Lane, who was hogging the room as she got ready.

Hearing the door open both boys turned to where Lane stood in the hall with a hand on either wall in such a good mood she was already almost smiling. Sweet Pea swallowed heavily as his mouth ran dry at the sight of her; she wore a gold shirt that wrapped around her neck and dipped low on her chest ending just above her navel. Which is where her black high -waisted trousers began. He pushed her from his mind and all it took was the sight of her exposed breast bone and the memory of the way he'd trailed soft kisses down it for her to consume his thoughts again. He cleared his throat again and forced himself to look away.

But Fangs was staring open mouthed. "God I wish we were straight for each other," he told her, his hands grabbing her waist as he looked her over.

She waved him off unused to such flattery. "Why, so I can have someone else pretend I don't exist," was her underhanded reply, her eyes moving to Sweet Pea's face to see him clench his jaw. "And in case anyone tries to accuse me of being subtle, yes I mean you,"

He met her pale eyes that were absent of accusation and only shined in a manner he knew to mean she was teasing. "I don't think anyone would accuse you of that," he replied quietly.

It wasn't much but it was a start and Lane jerked her head to the bedroom behind her. "I set your clothes on the bed, both of you get dressed Ronnie's expecting us early." While they got ready she fixed her makeup and hair, putting on the simple black and gold headpiece Cheryl found.

"Lane."

She followed Fangs' voice and found both him and Sweet Pea looking swell in their button downs but both of them had their ties slung around their necks undone. "How do neither of you know how to do this," she said pushing Fangs to sit on the bed as she did the tie for him.

"Your privilege is showing," Fangs told her cheekily. It didn't happen often but occasionally her coming from a well off family showed, assuming they'd ever needed a tie was one of them.

But she cocked a brow not buying it. "This is the nicest event I've ever been to. But you two," she glanced at Sweet Pea who was watching her hands and trying to mimic her, "do dumb enough shit to star in court appearances."

Fangs looked up at her feigning hurt. "That was uncalled for."

With a grin she waved Sweet Pea's hands away from the tie and waited for him to sit. He tried not to notice the way her hands grazed his chest, or that his gaze was level with hers, or that he could smell her faintly sweet perfume. When she was done she smoothed down his shirt and looked at him, wondering what this night would've been like if they were still together. If she'd still be this excited, if her stomach would be filled with anxious butterflies – it left her trying to remember a time she'd felt this way with him. "You should fix your hair," she said reaching a hand to brush back that one stray curl that always hung over his forehead.

But he caught her wrist pulling her hand away. "That was a one time thing," he told her, as he always told her because she'd loved how it looked when he did it for school.

"It's the only thing that's off," Lane said trying her other hand.

He grabbed that one too and pushed her back as he stood chuckling faintly down at her. "Then come up here and fix it," he teased, falling back into the familiarity of this conversation like an old habit.

And she pouted up at him like she always did because they both knew she couldn't reach it, and if she climbed on the bed he'd just throw her over his shoulder. Only this time it wouldn't end in him kissing her until she gave in. "You'd look so handsome," she told him breaking script.

It was the most they'd said to each other in almost five months, and he was surprised at finding he felt less sad and more content. Like this is what he'd been waiting for. Looking down at her pretty face not feeling like the nearness of her would destroy him, he found himself thinking that maybe this was possible. Even if he did wanna kiss her a little.

Before either of them could say anything further there was a soft knock and Fangs, who'd been watching the two relieved they were getting along, jumped up saying, "I'll get it."

Without thought Lane turned after him muttering, "she's going with me not you."

Sweet Pea followed after her and watched the way she paused at the sight of Angie in the doorway, as though her whole body had to stop in order to take her in. He could almost see the beat her heart skipped. Reaching a sad decision he nudged her gently, jolting her out of her reverie. His leaving had been for him and what he needed, giving no thought to what he was leaving her to – but this, this was for her.

Her mother had braided her hair into a headband tying the rest of it back, and with the help of Cheryl Toni guided Angie towards a dress that would match Lane. Black with gold embellishments that draped over her slender figure. And she all but took Lane's breath away. "I thought I was supposed to get you," is all Lane could get to come out of her stunned mouth.

Swallowing her own awe at Lane, who'd chosen a more glamorously masculine style, Angie answered, "I was excited. And my mom wanted pictures so I thought I'd spare you." She waited as Lane came closer, realizing she was wearing heels with the intention of being taller and it made it hard for her not to smile.

"Your mom wants pictures," Lane said pulling her back to the door, seeing Angie's expression morph sweetly into one of surprise. "And your dad doesn't need anymore reason not to like me."

They watched the girls head next door, hearing Lane call they'd be back in a minute. And Fangs turned to Sweet Pea who was still staring lost at the door. "You alright?" he asked, not used to it being Sweet Pea he had to ask that to.

Taking a breath Sweet Pea opened his mouth to answer but he sighed realizing he didn't have one. He didn't know what he felt, so instead he said what he was thinking. "I got what I needed, it's her turn."

The surprise of that hit Fangs hard enough he didn't know what to say. He could see Sweet Pea was finally understanding he hadn't just left her this time, he'd abandoned her. And now he was trying to make up for it, whether or not it hurt him. And that wasn't fair either. With nothing to say Fangs clapped his shoulder and squeezed it before letting go, doing the only thing he could for both of them which was just to be there.

They headed outside in time for the girls to reemerge, both wearing large smiles as Mrs Harper reluctantly let them go. "Oh I have to get you girls with Fangs," she said when she saw the other boy, looking very handsome and put together.

He jogged over and stood with an arm around Lane and Angie doing as bad a job as Lane at hiding his affection for this woman. Mr Harper finally stole his wife away and bid them good evening, getting an agreement from Lane to have his daughter back by midnight – the latest he'd let Lane keep her out so far.

Since Fangs had locked up he slid behind the wheel not giving Lane the chance to refuse, leaving her to climb in the back beside Angie. And they sat with their hands held on the seat clasped together stealing quiet glances at each other before they finally made it to Pops.

"Password?" Reggie requested as he looked through the peephole at the four standing in the phone booth.

"Open up or I'll gouge your eye out," Lane answered in a dull monotone voice.

He swung the door open and met Lane with a wry smirk. "Good enough," he said, having tested her patience earlier that week and she had in fact poked him in the eye. "Never thought anyone would straighten you out," he told Lane looking between her and Angie. His mouth curled suggestively as his gaze returned to Lane, "well, maybe not that straight."

She smacked his arm as she led Fangs and Sweet Pea, who hadn't seen Le Bonne Nuit yet, down the stairs. At the sight of Lane Veronica hurried over relieved to have someone who could figure something out herself. "You look great," she told her in a rush as she grabbed her hand and led her to the tables where she was setting up candles and napkins.

Lane and Angie took that over so Veronica could busy herself elsewhere.

"So," Angie started catching Lane's attention, and they both turned to face each other, "I know you don't always like to dance -"

"You've got your work cut out for you."

Angie knew that was her way of saying no and she nodded feeling a little disappointed as she turned back to her table, not noticing Lane smiling faintly behind her. "Hey, Veronica needs me to do something I'll be right back," Lane told her, hearing Angie's quiet okay before she walked away.  
Looking behind her to make sure Angie wasn't looking she skirted around Sweet Pea and stood between him and Josie, who was now looking at her with her brows raised in surprise. "Sorry to butt in but a shiny gold top was not made for sneaking," Lane explained not sounding the least bit apologetic, and she reached back grabbing Sweet Pea's hips to keep him from moving when he tried to step away. "Did Veronica pass on my request?"

"She did, and we're ready to go at your signal," Josie answered with a conspiring look. "Although the song choice is a little cliché." She was going to say more but she stopped when Lane rolled her eyes.

With a sigh she said, "it was her parents wedding song and it's her favorite." So sappy cliché it was. "Thank you," she told Josie with a stark sincerity that wasn't like her, returning Josie's smile. "Is she looking?" she asked turning to Sweet Pea who stood awkwardly behind her.

"Why do I have to look?"

"Just do it," Lane and Josie both snapped.

Grumbling he did as told and looked over his shoulder at where Angie was finishing up the tables. Giving Lane the all clear she snaked around him and made her way back to Angie in time for everyone to start arriving.

They made their way to the bar where they were both were given a drink and they turned sipping the sweet virgin cocktails hearing Kevin at the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of Veronica Lodge I thank you all for coming to the grand opening of Le Bonne Nuit. Now please welcome to the stage the one and only Ms Josephine McCoy."

They listened to Josie croon slow and sultry, and Lane stood at Angie's back with her hands around her waist swaying gently with her to the beat. Finding that it ended all too soon, and they joined everyone else in cheering.

Cheryl caught sight of them and waved them over, the two joined her and Toni, and Fangs and Sweet Pea. There was an exchange of compliments though Cheryl shut it down with an ease only she was capable. "Pleasantries can wait but I simply can't any longer," she said shaking her head when Toni tried to stop her. "Is this a date or not, the people need to know?"

Angie turned to Lane seeing her roll her eyes, and a mischievous grin worked its way to her mouth. "Isn't it a date?" she asked meeting Lane's furrowed brows with an innocent look. "Last week when Veronica set that picnic up, wasn't that our first date? Or when Toni found us at Pops, that was a date right?"

"What?" Cheryl asked looking to Toni who shrugged.

"Or the other night when we shared ice cream in your bathtub, wasn't that a date?"

Both Cheryl and Fangs cried unhappily at Lane having led them on, and she chuckled looking at Angie. "Okay, okay, God," she laughed, her face split with the widest smile some of them had ever seen. "Yes, this is a date. We've been on a few the past couple weeks, I didn't want it to be a big deal."

"I knew it," Cheryl exclaimed the same time Fangs said, "I can't believe you."

Before Angie could tease Lane any further a familiar violin piece caught her ear and she turned to the stage to see Josie looking their way with a knowing smile as she sang the first lines. _At last, my love has come along_

Lane watched Angie's face melt into one of surprise as she turned back to her, her eyes too full. "If you'll excuse us," Lane told their small group as she held out a hand to Angie, "I owe her a dance."

Still too stunned to do more than blink Angie took her hand and let Lane lead her to a clear space before they turned into each other with their hands still held. Only now they both had an arm slung around the other's back as they moved together, their eyes never leaving each other. _My heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you_

Angie had only read about this, these kinds of feelings that filled a person so full it almost hurt. And Lane told her when they first started this that she wasn't any good at it, but Angie thought she was perfect.

"I know this is your favorite," Lane said as the song came to an end, "but I think of you when I hear it."

Angie couldn't help the smile that rounded her cheeks. "Yeah?" she asked, wondering if Lane really meant that. That this song about love and the joy found in it was really how she felt.

Lane shrugged seeing Angie's eyes grow wet, still not knowing what she'd seen in her. "I don't know," Lane admitted, as always struggling to put anything into words. "At some point every love song started to sound like it was about you."

That one Angie felt tug in her chest, and with no words to compare she leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to Lane's mouth. As quickly as she'd done it she pulled back suddenly shy, and Lane smiled gently knowing that'd been her first kiss. So with a gentle hand cupping the back of her head she brought her in for another, and Lane just held her there enjoying the feel of her soft lips.

They slowly broke apart and their glazed eyes opened while their mouths grinned happily, and behind them they heard a loud whoop from where Fangs stood with an overjoyed Cheryl among others who'd been watching them dance.

The two shared similar smiles spread so wide on their faces it made their eyes squint, and they came together wrapped in each other's arms cheek to smiling cheek.

* * *

 _The title comes from the Song Dancing On My Own by Robyn. I didn't include Sweet Pea's thoughts seeing Lane kissing Angie but that song's a really good representation of how he's feeling. And I might use another line from it in a future chapter because that's his mindset from here on out seeing Lane with her.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_So I realized as I wrote this chapter that I had rewritten my side character Mac, back in September, and never said anything. So his character is a little different but it's not hard to catch (I made it obvious what I did), just a heads up so it's not completely random to you guys._

 _The title of this chapter is from the song Saints, which is an original song by Alice Kristiansen._

* * *

 **IV: when you wanna leave take me by the wrist and lets go missing**

On the table carefully placed between them lay a white booklet with intricate details carved in red bearing the name Gryphons and Gargoyles. Both girls found a copy in their lockers, as had everyone at Riverdale High, but Angie had immediately thrown hers away. Lane's was the one on the table and it drew both girls' eyes like a terrible beacon.

"You're curious," Angie casually said as Lane continued to pretend like she was doing her homework. Lane's response was to shrug nonchalant, her eyes on her paper. "Put the pencil down we both know you're not writing anything."

Pouting Lane lowered her pencil and looked up at Angie's sweetly patient face. "I'm not _not_ curious," she answered honestly.

And Angie nodded because she knew Lane was, it wasn't in her nature to let things go. "Tell me what's on your mind," she encouraged.

"Most of the kids took this and ran with it, Jughead maybe the most," seemed to explode out of Lane. She'd been holding these thoughts in for the last couple days because she hadn't wanted to deal with it, but this wasn't going away. It was getting worse. "He's got Cheryl and Fangs, and Toni and Sweet Pea playing, and he's been asking me to. And," she brushed her hair back pulling on it slightly the way she did when she was really unhappy about something, "I just have a bad feeling about all this."

She was worried for her friends, and herself, and her hometown; all of this Angie understood. And it worried her too, especially how drawn to it Lane seemed like some kind of enchantment she kept needing to be snapped out of. And Angie's parents, her father especially, made it very clear they didn't want her anywhere near this game. Which made Angie curious too. "Well," she said slowly, peaking Lane's interest, "it doesn't seem to be going away," Lane nodded agreeing with that, "and we can't know how to stop it if we don't know what we're stopping," Lane nodded again. "And there's no harm in doing a little research," she said with a shrug, and again Lane nodded. "But under no circumstances do we play."

"Agreed," Lane said firmly, feeling her heart quicken with excitement.

Angie herself was feeling something similar, because though seeing the 'Gargoyle King' at the library had been terrifying it all had been very exciting. Life with Lane, she found, was exciting. But she knew Lane's mind at the present moment, and so she continued, "and if Jughead asks you to play?"

"I say no," was Lane's quick answer.

"If Fangs or Cheryl asks you to play?" They were the ones more likely to sway Lane, the ones with the bigger hold on her.

"I say no."

Angie nodded pleased with how little time she'd needed to think before answering, but it was a lot easier to say it now than it would be if they did ask. "And if you feel overwhelmed, or like you might say yes?" she prompted, leaving it up to Lane to finish for herself.

And Lane answered again without hesitating, without thinking. "I find you."

Opening her mouth to respond Angie finally understood what Lane had said and she laughed lightly resting her cheek in hand as she gazed at Lane who was looking very coy. "You hold your breath, count to ten, and let it go," she said repeating the coping mechanism her mother used when she started to panic. Which worked well for Lane, so did being around Angie. So Angie grinned resting both elbows on the table as she leaned forward in her seat. "But you can always find me too."

Her smile spread on Lane's mouth and she leaned across the table kissing her, and as her lips molded around Angie's a contented sigh left her as if every part of her felt like it was coming home. And she took a moment to just enjoy that warm feeling before she pulled away.

"Alright," Lane said getting a hold of herself as she scooted onto the seat adjacent to Angie's. The girls sat in the empty school library each holding a corner of the booklet as they read the rules and some of the game play, the land of Eldervair, the Game Master, quest cards, actual honest to god quests. "This is so lame," Lane muttered to herself.

Grinning Angie nodded. "You know, there was a time I was super obsessed with World of Warcraft."

Lane turned to Angie with her brows furrowed deeply. "Well that settles it then, I have to break up with you now," she said with faux severity.

But Angie's brows rose in surprise. "So you think of me as your girlfriend?"

Realizing what she'd let slip Lane opened her mouth and found no words, so she turned away and looked down at the booklet, and then looked in front of her, looked anywhere but at Angie. Finding what she wanted to say Lane opened her mouth again, and her tongue unstuck from the roof of her dry mouth with an audible click. "Is that," she started and cleared her throat, not understanding why this was difficult, "something," she took a shaky breath still not looking at the other girl, "youwouldwant," she mumbled under her breath.

Beside her Angie beamed with shining eyes at how pink Lane's face was. "Yes," she breathed, feeling like her heart was gonna burst out of her chest.

"Really?" Lane asked turning to her with wide eyes filled with hope. She still couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what Angie saw in her. Angie nodded and Lane exhaled feeling the panic leave her and in its place something so warm and wonderful bloomed. "Can I kiss you again?"

Filled with too much joy Angie could only laugh and she took Lane's face in her hands pulling her mouth to hers. She kissed her over and over and again until their mouths were bruised red and they pulled apart to catch their breath.

"What are you doing to me?" Lane asked as they sat with their foreheads pressed together and their noses brushing. "We've got work to do and all I can think about is kissing you."

Angie's cheeks rounded from how wide she smiled and she pulled away gathering her things. "I should try to be less kissable then," she teased.

Piling her own things together Lane nodded and told her, "you really should." But after she put it all in her bag her eyes strayed on their own to Angie and she leaned forward pressing a quick kiss to her grinning mouth. "Alright," Lane declared forcing her mind off of the other girl and her cherry flavored lips, "let's get to work."

…

With a wide friendly smile Angie sat down at a table of four underclass girls. "Hey, are you guys playing G&G?" she asked. They looked at each other considering it, and the fact that they recognized she was not only a senior but also a Vixen, they nodded. "I've been thinking about playing myself but I wasn't really sure where to start or if I could find a group. So I was wondering if I could maybe sit in on a game and just observe?" The girls shared another look, shorter this time, and nodded again before their Game Master pulled out their current quest.

In an empty classroom Lane stood outside the door with a notebook in hand listening to a group outlining their quest, which they failed, rather quickly. She then went down to the quarry where she knew Serpents liked to hang out and she sighed at how easily predictable it was to find a group playing.

Without a word of hello she plopped herself down flipping her notebook to a new page and told them, "I don't play G&G because I have enough suicidal thoughts on my own, but I'm super interested so pretend I'm not here."

The group cast a look around at each other, they all knew her and her reputation so most of them shrugged fine with it. But the Game Master in this group had a little too much fun in his position of power and it'd gone a little to his head. "We don't let people sit in on our quests, and we're not looking for new members."

Her eyes rose from her notebook and she fixed him with a withering stare. "Is that really something you want to have said to me?" she offered, giving him a chance. He shrunk a little under her heavy gaze and he cleared his throat before he turned to his players and began the quest.

Lane painstakingly sat through the whole thing taking a few notes, doing her best not to roll her eyes too obviously or sigh too loud. And she was so glad to be done with it she gave the briefest thanks and walked away. But at her car she found a familiar boy with a beautiful feminine face leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked when Lane stopped in front of him.

Sighing loudly Lane threw her back against the car beside him. "I'm working with Angie to figure out what the hell this stupid game's all about to try to figure out what exactly is going on." She was starting to question whether they'd actually figure anything out, but she at least planned to go over this with Betty who also was refusing to play. She wasn't Jughead and sometimes she could tolerate Betty more, but overall Lane just didn't know. "Are you playing it?"

"Do I look like a nerd?" was Mac's immediately reply. But he turned to Lane seeing her opening her mouth and cut her off, "don't even think about it." He watched Lane close her mouth with a pursed smile and he shook his head mildly amused. "If you're really not playing then I know where another group meets."

Her brow cocked as she considered bringing him in, deciding it couldn't hurt to have someone else not obsessed. "How'd you even know where I was?" she asked realizing his bike wasn't there.

He took her keys and they climbed in the car pulling back onto the main road. "I saw you at the school and hid in your trunk."

"I knew I didn't leave my car unlocked," she said smacking his arm as he laughed.

They pulled into the trailer park and they parked before walking to the half that'd burned, and sure enough inside one destroyed structure another group of Serpents had their game set up.

Half an hour later they were back in the car, Mac still driving because he hated that Lane only went the speed limit, and Lane got off the phone directing him where to pick up Angie. "We'll get her and go to Pops because I'm starving," Lane said flipping through her scribbled notes. But a thought struck Lane in regards to Mac, that not everyone was okay with him. "How is she with you, because you were here first and I will not stand intolerance?"

A grin curled half his mouth. "It took her a few times messing up before she got it, but she's really nice," he assured Lane. It always got under his skin making it crawl when people referred to him in a feminine way, but he appreciated the kind people because not everyone was.

A breath went out of Lane relieved. "Good, I really didn't wanna break up with her."

And then there was Lane who took him as he was and never questioned it, and she loved like no one else he'd ever met. It's why she made herself so hard, and it's why he went out of his way to make sure she stayed okay.

They picked up Angie who climbed in the back scribbling away in her notebook. "Why didn't you take notes while they were playing?" Lane asked turned in her seat to see the cute way she bit her lip as she concentrated.

"I didn't wanna be rude."

Raising a brow Lane shared a look with Mac before she turned back around in her seat. "Yeah, I had no problem with that," she said more to herself, but Mac nudged her and she bit back a grin.

The three took a booth in the back corner of the diner, Lane and Angie sat next to each other across from Mac. "I'd like to start by saying this is the stupidest shit I've ever had to listen to, pardon my language," Lane added because she knew Angie wasn't much for swearing.

"I thought it was kind of fun," Angie added with a shrug, ever the optimist. And Lane turned looking at her like she just couldn't believe she got to have her.

The three of them went around explaining everything they'd found, each different quest, the playing cards that somehow matched even though the game master came up with the quests themselves, Mac mentioned a few people had taken their quests into the real world. By the time they'd finished their food had come and they'd eaten half of it.

"So how'd you find Lane?" Angie asked sneaking one of Lane's fries because she herself always got a salad as a way to justify the milkshake. Well not really sneaking because Lane knew she did and she usually turned her plate so the fries were on Angie's side.

Mac finished his bite of hotdog, at Lane's blunt demand. "I stayed after for help in math, and I ran into a couple of freshmen breaking into their teacher's room to find the answers to an upcoming test." He took another bite before continuing, "and that's when I saw her at the other end of the hallway."

Angie nodded even though she found it too coincidental, that they just happened to make a plan to look into the game and then run into a friend who themselves wasn't playing. But she turned to Lane to see her brows drawn together deep in thought. "What's on your mind?"

"A quest for knowledge," Lane said turning to look at her, her mind racing.

The familiarity of that had Angie straightening as she quickly caught on, connecting the same dots Lane was. "Caught by a watcher in these parts," she said grabbing her notebook and flipping to the quest she'd taken note of. "Do you tell the truth and hope for the best or do you try to charm him with your wiles," even deep in thought Lane still rolled her eyes at that. "The player tried to charm him."

Both girls looked up at Mac who was looking between them confused. "Um, they had one girl she tried to hit on me," he said, though his voice rose at the end sounding more a question.

The girls looked back to Angie's notes and she continued. "The watcher is immune to your charm, lose a number of points," she skimmed to the next part, "you're left with the truth." They looked up at Mac again and he nodded because one of the boys had been nervous and spilled what they were doing. "Good fortune. The watcher was distracted by a rogue from another game, he allows you to pass unscathed."

Now Mac was catching on because in the middle of explaining what they were doing he saw Lane, and he'd cut the kid off not caring as he headed towards her to see what she was doing. "Wait, how are they connected? Were they members of the group you were with?"

Angie shook her head, a knot twisting in her stomach. "It was a group of girls and they weren't accepting anymore players." She turned to Lane whose brows were still furiously knitted. Because Jughead had mentioned something to her the other day about needing her apart of this, saying it was all connected. As her bad feeling grew she reached for Angie's hand squeezing it tight.

.^.

The door to the room used for the Blue and Gold was closed, it usually wasn't unless Betty or Jughead using it. Betty quietly turned the handle pushing it open, almost expecting to see Evelyn Evernever there again. But she sighed seeing it was Lane and Angie, and she sighed again to see Lane had found her notes. "Do you need me to explain anything or did you figure it all out?" Betty asked setting her bag on a chair. She'd gotten a vague text yesterday night to meet her in this room, now she knew why.

"No I got it all," Lane told her simply. "Our parents played this stupid game and their principal died, who either killed himself the way Ben and Dilton did or was killed by one of them. That sound about right?"

"Yup," Betty answered shortly as she came around the desk to see Lane looking at the old yearbook. Both her parents had played, but from what Betty found her mom and dad stopped playing before the night the principal died. "Did you see," Betty started.

Lane was frowning unhappily as she flipped to the Vs to find her dad, so young and handsome. But Lane finished what Betty had been saying, "my mom with Tall Boy's arm around her? Yeah, I saw."

"Who is he?" Angie asked softly, having seen the way Lane froze when she saw the picture – immediately recognizing that scowling face and long blonde hair.

She looked at her dad unable to see any part of her in his face, everyone always said she looked like her mom. But she was the only one in her family with these green eyes, and Betty knew that too. Shaking her head and swallowing the knot in her throat Lane told Angie, "I'll tell you later." She looked to Betty getting down to business. "Your boyfriend's off the deep end. He asked me to meet him tonight at camp, probably to ask me to play again. So it seems you're the only one trying to put a stop this game," she pointed between her and Angie, "we'd like to help."

Betty blinked surprised, not just that someone else was willing to help but that it was Lane. She didn't really like Betty. "I'd love the help," she said, feeling like she was gonna need as much as could get.

…

The three had sat in that room for a while after school, Betty filled Lane in on what'd been going on with the Farm and Evelyn, her suspicion it was connected to this somehow. It felt so nice to share it with someone else, someone who understood how crazy it all was because she was starting to feel like she was losing Jughead to this.

But they still lacked answers, Betty had sent Josie, Kevin, and Reggie to ask their parents about it and they were going to tell her later today what they found – and Lane unfortunately didn't have parents to ask.

In the end they compiled their notes with the plan to meet again later, Betty and Angie exchanging numbers. Lane and Angie got dinner together before she dropped her off at home, and Lane made her way to the camp almost wishing she hadn't said no when Angie offered to go with her.

It was dark out as Lane walked through camp heading for where Toni, Cheryl, Sweet Pea and Fangs usually hung out. Jughead was there holding what looked like a script and she pulled her jacket around her feeling the unease that'd been clenched in her stomach start to spread through her. "What do you want?" she asked Jughead when she reached him.

"To show you something," he told her before he turned his script over and drew something. He held it up to the four sitting around the fire. "What is this?"

It was Sweet Pea who answered, "The mark of the Rogue." And then Fangs explained further, "the character Jughead said you're playing."

Lane rolled her eyes fed up, but Jughead turned the paper so Lane could see and every fiber in her body froze at the sight of the mark. The four sitting took notice of this, wondering what it meant, but Jughead knew and now Lane did too. "It's the scar on the side of your head." He'd known it the moment he saw it, and the game had been telling him in the form of cards and scripts that if he didn't convince the Rogue to join him she'd be taken out of the game. "We're playing tomorrow, we need you," he told her, seeing her face harden further. "This is the last time I'll ask."

It was meant to be a warning but Lane had all but had it with this damn game. "My answer's no. Are we done?" she asked rhetorically.

And she turned to walk back to her car but Jughead called to her, "if you walk away from this you're walking away from the Serpents." He needed to make this severe enough so she'd finally listen, so she'd stop being so stubborn. "And we won't be quick to take you back."

She turned on him, the flames flickering over her features darkly as she stalked back to him. "You know I'm not big on second chances, are you sure this is how you want this to go?" She stared him down, and beside them Cheryl started to object but both Lane and Jughead raised a hand to quiet her. He didn't give in or change his mind, he honestly thought she would. But Lane was nothing if not stubborn so she nodded giving a short, "fine."

Fangs, Cheryl, Toni, and Sweet Pea watched feeling helpless as Lane shrugged out of her jacket. Jughead raised a hand to take her jacket back but with an expressionless face Lane tossed it on the fire. Letting it burn.

"Enjoy your game," she told him venomously before she walked away. And with her back to them her face crumbled.

…

"Why'd you do it then?" Angie asked sitting beside her on Lane's couch, having listened as Lane told her what happened, ending with she hadn't meant to go that far.

Lane still didn't know and she shrugged staring vacantly at the floor, still too in shock to do much else. "It felt right at the time." But not now, now that she remembered they were the only family she had.

For several moments Angie looked at her sad face wondering what she was supposed to say, how to make this better, but she ultimately decided she couldn't. So she pulled Lane against her and just held her, and Lane appreciated so much that Angie knew when words weren't enough.

.^.

Angie spent the night, her father hadn't approved but her mother shushed him and shooed the girls back to Lane's house. They'd fallen asleep on the couch, and now that it was morning they sat at the coffee table eating cereal as they watched TV. It was a quiet morning, a good morning considering Lane hadn't slept much the night before. Still wondering what the hell she'd done quitting the Serpents, if Fangs was gonna come home, if there was a way to go back.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and with a groan Lane climbed to her feet answering it. Seeing it was Betty Lane pulled the door open wider letting her inside. "I'm on a bit of a time crunch so I'm gonna have to skip the pleasantries," Betty told her. "Archie's in juvie as you know, there's this fight ring they take some of the inmates to, the Warden runs it. Veronica's using this time to break Archie out. So I was thinking while we do that,"

"I can break in the Warden's office and see if there's anything to help Archie," Lane finished for her.

Betty found herself so glad Lane was helping, Lane who knew how to take care of herself and get things done, she raised her clenched fists smiling. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Barley tolerating you," Lane answered plainly.

"Lane," Angie scolded from the couch.

Lane sighed a little and corrected herself. "You've gotten a lot better over the summer."

"Lane," Angie said again.

Not knowing what she was doing wrong Lane raised a hand in defeat and said, "I almost like you now."

"Lane," this time Angie said it with a disappointed sigh.

But Betty smiled reaching a hand to squeeze Lane's arm. "I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me," she said, and Lane nodded because she thought she was being nice. "Okay, I'm gonna go. Thank you for doing this, but seriously if you think it's gonna go wrong get out of there."

"Considering I like Archie's dog more than him, there's no worry over me getting arrested for him."

This was the Lane Betty knew and she laughed lightly bidding both girls goodbye before she climbed back on Jughead's bike and took off. Lane closed the door turning to Angie, who'd taken the bowls to the sink and stood with her arms crossed. "Breaking into a Warden's office, that sounds like a felony."

"It is," Lane said reaching for one of her hands to hold it gently. "Which is why you're not going. I can't have you apart of this," she said when she saw Angie's immediate refusal. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I asked you to break the law for me?" she posed seeing Angie start to give in.

Angie had to give it to Lane, she knew what to say to make a solid point – calling herself Angie's girlfriend, that hit her in the chest, allowing herself to be vulnerable enough to admit didn't want to drag Angie into this, that meant everything. But so did Lane. "You don't know how to pick a lock," she reminded her.

"True," Lane admitted, "but I do know how to get in."

…

Which is how Lane found herself pulling on a custodial jumpsuit and gloves, and taking the key ring off the belt of the guy she'd just knocked out. Pulling a hat over her head she walked through the halls wheeling the mop bucket, like she had a mess to clean, like she was supposed to be there. But instead she scanned the hall around her before unlocking the Warden's office, it took five different tries with five different keys before she got it, and she stowed the mop in the corner before closing and locking the door behind her.

She headed to his filing cabinets first looking through the names of boys he currently housed, noticing that Archie's wasn't among them. Turning to his desk she started rifling through that, finding what she realized was a ledger for the fight club along with the money people had earned and lost. She found a terribly familiar name, Hiram Lodge.

Pulling out her phone she took pictures of this, and then she scoured through the documents the Warden kept of the money being laundered through the detention center, and again Hiram's name. She photographed this as well. She knew this wouldn't be enough to pin anything on him that'd stick, he was as slimy as they came, but it was something.

Moving on from that she looked through his other drawers, which were mostly personal effects, but she paused at the last one. She pulled out a chalice and set it on his desk, there was that tightening in her stomach. Then she pulled out the file, the one that'd been missing from the others – Archie's. Two playing cards fell out of it and she stared down at them feeling her breathing shallow as she recognized them to be from the game. One was for the Red Paladin, the other was an order to kill him.

She took pictures of this as well, for no reason other than to prove it existed. She'd tell Betty about it, maybe she'd know something. Putting everything back the way she found it Lane moved to the door listening, hearing faint voices that grew softer until they disappeared. Taking a chance she poked her head out of the office seeing the hallway was clear, then she wheeled the mop back to the janitor's office which was conveniently close to a backdoor.

She heard the janitor groan and she left the mop bucket in the hallway and left, hurrying to her car before he could get himself up and see her. As she pulled onto the street she released the breath she felt like she'd been holding the whole time she was there, her heart pounding in her chest now that she had time to think about what she'd just done. And what could've happened if she'd been caught.

She was driving down a back road, similar to the one she'd had her accident on, and she'd just texted Angie to tell her she was on her way back when she heard the whoop of sirens behind her. It'd been too easy, she should've known it'd been too easy.

Minetta had gotten the call from Hiram after he found his daughter at Seaside – his daughter and Lane had been thick as thieves, and Lane wasn't there. Unhappily Minetta had informed Hiram he was right in thinking she was at the detention center snooping, and he'd been given the order to go through with the plan they'd had in place for months.

He had his hand in his pocket as he walked up to Lane's window and she looked up at him with a face void of emotion, but her breathing was deep and her jaw was too tense. She knew. "Get out of the car," he told her calmly. She hesitated, considering her options, but she knew she didn't have many. So she got out and he had her place her hands on the hood, like he was arresting her. But he pulled a rag from his pocket and held it over her nose, and she pushed back lowering her arms to try to fight him and he got his own arm around her chest anchoring them to her side.

As the sickly sweet scent filled her lungs her body grew heavy, and then heavier as her mind began to fade. Feeling her go limp he got an arm under her knees and picked her up carrying her back to his car, laying her across the backseat. Returning to her car he pulled the keys out of the ignition with the plan to come back for it later, and then he rummaged around looking for her phone because it hadn't been on her.

He didn't know she'd turned on the GPS tracker before tossing it out of the passenger side window as soon as she'd seen his lights. Lodge wouldn't happy not having it, knowing what she would've found. But he'd have to deal with that later, he needed to get this done so he could head the manhunt for Archie Andrews.

A short while later he pulled up to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, who believed they were reconditioning a volatile dangerous and damaged young woman, and he turned looking back at Lane as she lay unconscious in the backseat looking in that moment almost peaceful. Unaware of the hell she was about to find herself in.

* * *

 _Ya'll don't know how happy I was to see they were throwing Betty in Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Because before season 3 aired, when I first got the idea of Angie, I had the thought of Lane being there and Angie having to find her (kind of like Toni did with Cheryl). But I had no idea how to make it happen so I dropped it. But then the show just made it possible, so I get to do it!  
I'm excited because I'll get to show what Lane's going through as well as Angie's point of view - and she will be interacting with Sweet Pea on her own so I'm kind of excited for that too. But I can't update now til at least the next episode, which isn't too horribly far away. _


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter takes place in 3x06, so before Betty gets to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. The song for this chapter is Lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid. Alice Kristiansen did do a cover of this as she has all the other songs I've used, and it is beautiful: but I adore Billie's vocals so I do kind of hear that on this one._

* * *

 **V. isn't it lovely, all alone. Heart made of glass, my mind of stone. Tear me to pieces, skin and bone. Hello, welcome home**

Her mind was foggy as she blinked finding herself staring up at a white padded ceiling, and she tried to sit up but her arms were stuck wrapped around her. There was a loud angry sound and she winced at the way it grated in her ears looking to see it was a door opening. That's when she noticed the walls were padded just like the ceiling, and she looked down at the straightjacket restraining her.

"Good, you're awake."

With her breathing growing short Lane looked up at the small stern faced older woman in the black pressed uniform. "Why am I here?" Lane asked in a voice that broke with the hopeless tears that flooded her eyes as she tried to pull her arms out.

"I'm Sister Woodhouse," the woman greeted appearing to be kind. "Your legal guardian admitted you believing your current behavior to be a danger to others and yourself."

Lane shook her head, which was still so sluggish she could almost feel it moving around in her skull. "There's been a mistake," she said with a level of calm she did not feel, "I don't have a legal guardian." She and Rebecca had signed the forms, the judge reviewed the case and deemed her fit to be emancipated earlier that year.

She smiled patiently at the clearly frantic girl as she continued uselessly pulling at her arms. "Hiram Lodge, dear, he's very concerned for you" she said watching Lane's face freeze. "Now, since Mr Lodge described your violent outbursts you will be kept in isolation until we know you won't hurt the others patients, or yourself. And," she spoke over Lane as she tried to interrupt, "we will begin your first treatment in the morning."

"Please," Lane said trying to make her stay. "I, I'm," she considered her words, the best way to play this, "I'm not violent, I won't hurt anyone. I don't need to be here I just, I need a little help is all." She wasn't getting out of this, at least not at the present moment, she just needed to get out of this jacket and this room.

Her smile fell and Sister Woodhouse studied her, her innocent seeming eyes and her sweet face. "He said you would be convincing," she said, a file tucked under her arm. "We have your medical history, Lane, the neurologist who treated you after your terrible accident. He believed you have severe depression, obsessive compulsive disorder, and dissociative tendencies. And he states very clearly he suggested treatment, that Mr Lodge informed us you declined. He also mentioned an inappropriate relationship you've developed with a girl he believes is a very bad influence. So believe me, Lane, you are exactly where you need to be." The smile was back as she stood proudly staring down at the girl who nearly shook as she breathed. Lane looked angry, violent even. "But don't worry, dear, we will fix you right up."

Lane watched her leave listening to the metallic squeal of the door as it was closed, and she was left alone in her padded room. Her breathing came in loud short pants and tears filled her eyes as she shivered. But she wouldn't cry, tears wouldn't do her any good. Her chin quivered and she grit her teeth refusing it, squeezing her watery eyes shut. She wasn't gonna cry, Hiram couldn't win. Slamming her head back into the padding she shoved it all down, she forced it out of her eyes and out of her lungs and she locked it away. Her pale eyes opened, and they burned, because he wasn't going to win.

.^.

His hands still slightly trembled as he threw his stuff in his locker and slammed it shut. Seeing Josie like that, shaking so violently, and not being able to do anything. He hadn't been able to do anything for her, he hadn't been able to do anything for Lane or their daughter – he was tired of always feeling useless.

"Hey."

He turned at the soft incredibly feminine voice and found himself staring at Angie, at her pretty face and her pretty blonde hair. She was so goddamn pretty. "Hey," he said in return, though his sounded more a question. They didn't really talk, ever. He wanted to keep it that way.

"Have you seen Fangs?" she asked him, before she remembered who he was. "Or maybe you know, did you see Lane at all yesterday? I haven't heard from her since she said she was on her way home."

Sweet Pea looked around for Fangs, wanted to shoo her to him so he didn't have to deal with this today. He'd told himself he could be fine with Lane dating her, with seeing Lane happy because of someone else – he was wrong, he was so wrong. "I haven't seen her, where was she?" he asked absentminded, part of him still thinking of Josie but most of him just wanted away from this conversation.

"The Warden's office," Angie answered feeling her heart drop to her stomach.

His mind slammed into focus as he turned fully to Angie, realizing now what she was asking. "She said she was on her way back and you haven't heard from her since," he repeated. She nodded and Sweet Pea got a hand around her arm pulling her after him towards the back door.

Angie hurried to keep up with his long legged pace and she nearly had to jog to do so. They rushed out of the school and she followed him down the stairs. "I thought maybe she went to see Betty, or she got roped into the thing with Archie, but Betty told me today she never heard from her either," Angie told him this as they went across the parking lot to where the Serpents parked their bikes. "She never came home last night, Fangs didn't seem that worried so I thought I was overreacting but she wasn't in first period."

And Lane was a lot of things but she wasn't late. None of this was settling well in him, and he was filled with the kind of terror that was only going to settle when he finally saw she was okay. He knew this feeling well but it'd been a while since he felt it. "Since Fangs was shot she's always had her phone tracker on," he said as he pulled his phone out and signed into her account. "It's always her dad's birthday," he said when it came up as an incorrect password.

"Try Daya's," Angie suggested.

Hearing that name had Sweet Pea's ribs tightening like a cage, and he looked at Angie for a moment finding it hard to realize how well she knew Lane. Because it worked, it was their daughter's birthday.

She looked over his shoulder at the map that came up with the phone's location, it was stationary on some back road. "She didn't even make it halfway home," Angie said needing to step away and take a breath, to compose herself. "I should've known something was wrong."

"No one else did," Sweet Pea told her even though he didn't believe that. He would've known something was up, hell he would've gone with her if the roles had been reversed. But he also had to admit that he didn't notice she wasn't there today. "Come on," he said handing her his helmet.

She didn't even hesitate before stuffing it on her head and climbing on his bike behind him. He drove well over the speed limit feeling the worst sense of dread carving a pit in his stomach, but he reached the road her phone was on and he slowed to a crawl not seeing any sign of her car. "It says it's right here," Angie said when he stopped. They both looked around them but it was just an empty stretch of road shrouded by thick trees. "Turn it off."

He did as she told him and cut the engine, looking at her over his shoulder to see she had her phone out and was calling Lane. They looked around them hearing the gentle whisper of the wind through the leaves, but just barely there was a faint buzzing. Jumping off the bike they both scoured the grass around them hearing it grow louder, until finally Sweet Pea found it the second time Angie called. "Hey," he called getting Angie's attention.

It was pretty busted up, the screen was shattered and only part of it was lighting up. "Why would Lane throw it out of the car without telling someone what was going on first?" Angie asked more to herself as she thought. Lane would've been thinking quick, thinking smart, she wasn't here so the area wasn't important.

"She got pulled over," Sweet Pea said, realizing Lane had thrown the phone out of the window when she saw the lights behind her.

But Angie shook her head because that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "It's the phone," she said arriving at a conclusion she hadn't fully thought through. "Why is it the phone?" she asked herself as she thought harder. "She's not here which means someone took her, she threw the phone out the window because she knew someone was going to take her. And instead of telling someone what was happening, who was taking her, she threw the phone out of the window." She'd finally arrived at the answer, that Lane had made a desperate hope that she'd figure it out, and she brought the phone to her chest as though trying to hold her. "We need to get whatever she found in the Warden's office off this phone," Angie said looking up at Sweet Pea, who'd done his best to follow her logic and now wore a sad little smile that looked more a grimace. "What?"

"I see why she likes you," he answered quietly. She sounded so much like Lane, who'd always been the brilliant one, it was no wonder Lane had fallen so easily for this girl. His phone buzzed and he looked at the text sighing, because today wasn't getting any better. "Jughead's asking for me and Fangs, I'll take you to Lane's house find out what's on the phone and I'll deal with this and let them know what's going on."

It was the best plan they had considering how little they actually knew. So they climbed back on Sweet Pea's bike and he took them back the way they'd come, but Angie tapped frantically on his chest and he slowed. "Go back," she told him, her head turned looking for what she'd seen. He did as told, slower this time, and she tapped his chest again and he stopped. She left the helmet on the road and walked further in the grass towards the trees. "Those are tire treads," she told Sweet Pea. "I noticed the bushes, they looked off, that's why I saw it." She jogged towards the tree line pushing back the shrubbery.

Sweet Pea wasn't far behind her, seeing the way it'd been disturbed like she had. Several feet back completely hidden inside the foliage was Lane's car. With a hand on her shoulder pulling her back Sweet Pea stepped forward, almost expecting something to jump out at him. But he opened the driver's side door looking at the seat, noticing it'd been moved back. He remembered the countless times he'd driven her car and hit his knee under the dash from how far up she needed that seat so her short legs could reach the pedals. Someone tall put her car here. "There's something here."

Angie came around the other side seeing a rag left in the passenger's seat, the glove box open and everything inside scattered about. "They were looking for her phone," she said realizing that's why everything was such a mess. But Sweet Pea was more focused on the dry rag and she quickly told him, "don't touch it, you don't know what's on it."

Giving her a look he rifled through the glove box for one of the grocery bags Lane always kept in there to gather any trash he or Fangs usually left behind. Angie watched the methodical way he'd done this, reminding herself that they'd been together for months, that they'd planned to spend the rest of their lives together. It was a hard thing for her to know.

Getting the rag into the plastic bag he tied the handles together and stuffed it in his pocket. "Guess we'll add that to our list of things to do," he said, though he didn't think knowing what was used to knock Lane out was gonna help. But at least they had proof of foul play.

"We should call the police," Angie said trying not to think the worst, trying to stay positive. "They need to see if there's any fingerprints in here, any hairs to help identify who," she was cut off by Sweet Pea's low curse. "What is it?"

He should've known, he should've known from the beginning. "It was the Sheriff," he said with a heavy sigh. "She would've known the second she saw his lights who was really after her, that's what's on the phone."

"The guy who was after her last year," Angie said looking for confirmation. Lane had told her vaguely about it. "The Sheriff works for him?"

Sweet Pea nodded suddenly feeling defeated. "After everything he ha," he broke off giving a bitter hateful laugh as he tried to stop his hands from shaking. But he couldn't and he lashed out slamming his hand on the dash yelling, "he fucking has her!" making Angie jump.

She was trying to wrap her head around this, that Lane wasn't just missing she'd been kidnapped and they couldn't even go to the police. They were on their own to figure this out, Lane was on her own.

.^.

She lay on the floor of her padded room in the position they'd left her in, unmoved. They'd forced some pill down her throat and she'd grown so heavy and groggy that she missed the orderlies coming back until they'd already picked her up. It wasn't until she was strapped on a table with them forcing her to bite something that she understood what was happening. Treatment, Sister Woodhouse called it as they started the electroconvulsive therapy.

And now her brain was as heavy as her body laying subdued on the floor, barely able to realize her arms were free. Come on, she told herself throwing an arm out to give herself leverage, this might be your only chance.

Only Sister Woodhouse had visited her and she was never without at least two men in their white crisp uniforms ready to throw Lane down if she moved. That's who Lane was expecting when the door finally opened, and she'd gotten enough control of her muscles that when he stepped inside the empty-seeming room she barreled into his middle knocking the breath out of him as he hit the wall. But she was angry, no more than angry enraged, it burned so hot coursing through her blood setting her on fire. She slammed his head on the doorframe and let his limp body drop as she lunged out of the room.

There were a few other heavy metal doors on either side of the walls around her, more isolation rooms, and Lane stumbled forward seeing a hallway outside. She'd find a way out, she'd break her way out if she had to, there was no way she was staying here. But each step forward seemed to take her further away from the wooden doorway, it felt like a neverending battle trying to get to it. But she was heavy again, the world spinning as she tried to just get out.

But a large half wooden creature came in from the hallway wearing the skull of an animal and Lane fell back feeling strong hands encircle her arms. "Take her to the showers," Sister Woodhouse ordered.

Lane blinked and it was gone and she found herself trapped between two strong armed men who carried her between them with her feet lifted off the ground. "No, stop," she said kicking uselessly, trying to find the ground so she could get some leverage. But she twisted in their grasp doing nothing more than tire herself out. "Where are you taking me? What are you doing?"

Sister Woodhouse followed behind them without sympathy. The poor boy she'd knocked out was being carried away on a stretcher and the blood she'd spilled from his head was being washed away. "Bad girls must be punished," she said as stepped into the showers with them. "Strip her," she told them.

"Don't touch me," Lane shrieked as their hands pulled at the dress she hadn't even known she was wearing. She'd been drugged before, she wore a dress then too and he'd pawed at it the same way. "Get off me!"

But the buttons unclasped and they tossed it and what she was wearing underneath aside before they carried her to the tile wall and cuffed her there. Lane pulled at the handcuff encircling her wrist, binding her to the rail on the wall, and she curled in on herself trying to cover her body with the one arm that was free. She turned to where they stood behind her seeing between the two men they were holding a large hose, and she dropped to her knees knowing what was coming.

It hit her like a wave pushing her small body into the wall, the water was so cold and so heavy it pierced her skin like knives. Over and over just slamming into her until she was sure she'd break through the wall she was cuffed to. It felt like eternity, like every part of her was being stripped away and would be washed down the drain until they were nothing left of her.

They threw her into the padded room, the straightjacket back on, soaked and shivering. She huddled against the wall as Sister Woodhouse stood in the door staring down at her severely displeased before she left without a word, and somehow that scared Lane more.

She was almost dry when the door opened again, the medication worn off, a little more alert but her head was still foggy. A chair was carried in by the orderly she'd knocked out, his head bandaged and his eyes burning. "What are you doing?" she asked as two pairs of hands pulled her off the ground and sat her in the chair, fastening the jacket to it so she couldn't move.

"It's time for dinner, Lane," Sister Woodhouse informed her. "And given your previous violent behavior you've left us no choice." She waited as a restraint was fit around Lane's head and attached to the top of the chair, keeping it immobile and her esophagus now a straight path. "This is how you will receive every meal until you've proven you can be trusted."

It suddenly became very clear to Lane what was about to happen and her jaw wired itself shut as her breathing grew short. But a merciless hand cupped her chin, digging his fingers into her soft cheeks hard enough to bruise as he pulled her mouth open and shoved a tube inside. She gagged as it was forced further down, she tried to pull away, to buck against it but all she could do was tremble as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

After they were gone she threw up the soup they'd poured into her stomach in the corner by the door, and she sat in the corner across from it because it was as far away as she could get. She sat with her face pressed into the padding of a wall with her back to the door curled in on herself, trying to swallow but her throat felt swollen to the point she considered possibly suffocating.

And she reevaluated her plan. No one was coming for her, that much she knew – even if someone figured out she was here she'd just quit the Serpents, and she didn't have family. So she was on her own, and she did her best to convince herself it was like old times before she'd had anyone else. Escaping wasn't an option, at least not from this room. So she'd have to play along, be the good little mental patient, get out of this jacket and this room, convince them she wasn't a threat so they wouldn't watch her so close, and find a way out from there.

…

It was late when Sweet Pea and Fangs made their way back to Lane's house. Sweet Pea told Jughead first thing what he and Angie found about Lane, Jughead then sent Mac to scope out every place they knew the Ghoulies were for any sign of her. That was the obvious first thought to them, that Hiram enlisted his paid lackeys to deal with his problem. But Jughead sent Mac to do it because he needed Sweet Pea and Fangs to find Joaquin, then to restrain him, then to dispose of his body. All in all, it was a really shitty day.

"What took you guys so long?" Angie asked as she came in behind them, having snuck out of her window since her parents were in bed. She looked between the two seeing they wore the same pained grimace. "What happened?"

Sweet Pea looked to Fangs but his eyes were on the floor and he knew it'd be him to answer. "We had to bury one of our friends," he told her harsher than he'd meant to.

Her first thought had been they found Lane, that she was hurt or dead. And it filled her with a terrible relief to hear it wasn't. She moved to Fangs reaching a hand to his arm and he threw his arms around her, wanting Lane but she wasn't there and that just hurt him even more. But he held her pretending she was Lane, that it was enough. "I'm gonna take a shower," he said in a soft voice as he rubbed his eyes.

It left Sweet Pea to deal with this, to deal with what Lane needed as he always had to. He wished he wasn't so tired, that part of him didn't want to resent her a little for always needing him. Maybe that's why he'd liked Josie, because she at no point ever needed him.

Angie was sorry about their friend, she really was because they were both so broken up over it, but she didn't know how much time they had. She'd seen enough shows the first forty-eight hours were crucial, after that the likelihood of finding the person alive dropped exponentially. "Hiram Lodge," she said, the name she'd found on everything Lane had taken pictures of. She knew she was right from the way Sweet Pea stiffened.

"There are things you can't know," Sweet Pea tried to tell her, not wanting her mixed up in that. He didn't think Lane would either.

But Angie shook her head because it was the only lead they had. "I know Veronica, I'm on the Vixen's with her. I can find a reason to go to their house and get in his office," she said, and Sweet Pea shook his head and that just pissed her off. "Mac said they haven't found anything with the Ghoulies yet, we need a plan if they don't come up with anything. I called the Sheriff's office and no one's heard from Minetta all day. So we might need to consider that he still has her, and if that is the case we need to consider it before he hurts her."

"Minetta drove by our camp earlier, he probably doesn't have her," Sweet Pea told her.

And that was the metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back. "Then think of something else," exploded out of Angie in rush of a loud angry words, and it honestly had Sweet Pea taking a step back. "Let me add up the facts for you since you can't do it yourself: the Sheriff took Lane, he's now unaccounted for, the Ghoulies don't seem to have her, so either the Sheriff has her or he took her somewhere Hiram Lodge told him to. The first option ends in Lane dead so we kind of need to figure this out. You don't like my plan then come up with something better." She took a step toward him, her eyes blazing and her mouth scowling, and he stepped back hitting the wall. "How are we supposed to find her, huh? What's the plan?"

"I don't know," he cried in a voice as loud as hers, but his was out of hopelessness. "Lane was the one with the plan I just did what she told me to." Which usually wasn't much, the biggest thing she'd asked him to do was leave with her and he'd told her no – hearing that out loud he understood a little better why she broke up with him.

Angie stood back staring up at him feeling a little of her frustration leave her, but the panic was still there because they really didn't have many options and they certainly didn't have any proof. "That's not good enough," she told him, feeling the anger swelling behind her eyes. "You, Fangs, and Cheryl are the only family she has. And she just gave up her jacket because she wouldn't play that stupid game, so at some point it's going to cross her mind that you're not coming for her. So we have to find her," she said, her voice breaking a little at the end.

He hated her crying almost as much as he hated Lane's and he raised a hand to pat her shoulder awkwardly. "If Minetta has her she's already dead," he stated very simply, as he would if he were talking to Lane. But Angie's blue eyes were wide and desperate. "So we go with the second possibility, that Hiram has her somewhere. We go with your plan, we can talk to Veronica first thing tomorrow; I don't know how Lane always got her to go along without ever telling her anything." It was the best they could do for the time being.

Convincing Veronica was the least of their concern. "There has to be someone we can tell, someone that can do something," Angie said, considering the possibility that Minetta had Lane somewhere waiting for the order to kill her. And even if he didn't this is what the police were for, hell she could go to her dad the Army General surely he knew someone who could deal with Hiram.

But Sweet Pea shook his head, because he'd been doing this longer and he knew the players better. "He's been trying to kill her for seven years, he's made at least five attempts in the last year – if he finds out we know he's got her he will kill her." There was no questioning that, Lodge could not find out. Lane just had to hold out until they found her.

.^.

Sister Woodhouse stood over the deeply troubled girl as Lane sat slumped in a chair. She wasn't bound to it and her arms had been fastened loosely, she could move if she wanted to, but instead she stared blankly ahead of her not seeming to see anything. There was a loud buzzing as the shears were run through her thick black hair and it fell in tufts to her feet, and still she didn't notice. Given how violent she behaved they increased the dosage of her therapy today, and they'd smelled her hair burning from it. She was only just beginning treatment, she still had much further to go and therefore her hair must as well.

Sister Woodhouse told her to see it as a way of shedding her past self, that it was the first step to her getting better – but Lane didn't seem to notice. The girl sat there still and limp, pliable. And Sister Woodhouse smiled, calling it progress.

* * *

 _So this chapter was obviously horrible for Lane, and I wanted to explain a little because I personally hate when writers do horrible things to their characters for the sole purpose of sympathy, the woe is me type. Which so isn't Lane. What they were told is that Lane is mentally unstable and violent, and in the two days she's been there Lane did a really good job proving that - so they honestly are trying to treat her, albeit with horrible outdated methods (although ECT is still used today). Maybe it's because I'm still insecure in my writing, but I wanted you guys to know I'm not making it happen just so everyone (in story too) feels bad for Lane - I did a little research, and some thought did go into to it._

 _Also, I had so much fun having Angie blow up at Sweet Pea - namely because Lane won't. She just lets him be kind of useless because she thinks just having him there is more important than him actually being present (until she'd had enough and broke up with him). But, Lane was starting to heal and to improve upon her character - this is kind of Sweet Pea's start. They're slowly going to grow into the people they need each other to be._

 _One last thing, sorry I'm rambling, I just realized I never said what the alternate ending was - like it was some kind of secret. Don't know why I did that. But it's Lane and Angie ending up together, because I kind of fell for them really hard. And the guest reviewer who said they liked them too - that meant the world to me and I thank you so much for that.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_The lyrics from this chapter's title come from Runaway by Aurora. It's a pretty good representation of what's going on in Lane's mind throughout this chapter._

* * *

 **XI. but now take me home, take me home where I belong. I can't take it anymore**

Veronica turned from her locker and found herself face to face with a gravely serious Sweet Pea and Angie, whose normal smile was replaced with a frown. "What's going on?" she asked, her mind immediately turning to Archie who'd left her only the night before. Needless to say, her mood was low.

Angie and Sweet Pea shared a look, they'd gone over how to ask Veronica without actually telling her anything because they couldn't have her confronting her father if he had some way of having Lane hurt. They hadn't come up with a plan, so it was up to Angie who was the brains of this current operation. "I need into your dad's study, I can't tell you why and you can't tell anyone especially not him that I'm snooping," Angie stated very blunt and matter of fact, taking a page from her girlfriend's book.

One Veronica knew well. "That sounded like Lane," she said realizing she hadn't seen Lane yesterday or the day before. In fact, she hadn't seen her since the day before Archie's escape. And now Angie was asking about her dad, why didn't that just make perfect sense. She nodded thinking through a plan. "My dad left early this morning saying he'd be back late, mom's at her office; no one should be home," she said pulling out her keys and handing them to Angie. "Go in through the back."

Angie nodded giving a brief thanks before she walked off leaving Sweet Pea to follow, surprised it'd been that easy. He had to hand it to Angie, who was somehow smaller than Lane, she might've been sweet but she could get shit done.

…

The patients sat on stools in front of easels in the same blue gown and red sweater, each painting their own grotesque horrific version of the Gargoyle king. One girl sat in front of a blank canvas a brush held loosely in the hand the Sister had placed it, her head shaved her shoulders hunched, unmoving. She stared with vacant pale green eyes that blinked slowly, her breathing steady as though in a deep sleep.

The orderly assigned to Lane monitored her closely as she sat in a wheelchair with a muzzle that covered her mouth and cupped her chin strapped tight keeping her mouth closed. They had transitioned the girl slowly first removing the jacket, then bringing her to a couple less involved activities – muzzled of course in case this was a clever façade – and when she remained docile they moved her to the infirmary where she slept strapped to a bed, and now she joined every activity. Her participation was lacking but her progress was deemed remarkable.

Behind her sat Betty who looked around at the paintings with the terrible realization that her mother had left her within the very thing she thought she was protecting her from. Unaware she knew the girl in front of her, or at least what was left of her.

…

While Angie went inside Sweet Pea stood on the side of the building watching the front in case either Mr or Mrs Lodge came back, or if anyone went in because that meant she'd tripped an alarm.

Angie unlocked the door to their extravagant apartment and pushed open the door half expecting an alarm to go off, and she released the breath she'd been holding when none did. She quietly canvassed the place ensuring no one was there before finding her way to his office. She rifled through every nook and cranny for a place he was hiding things he didn't want found, every drawer to his desk, every book.

There was so much to find, his day planner, bank accounts, address book, his computer. But Sweet Pea had been clear: "I know what you're thinking, Lane would've thought it too, but she's all that matter right now. Find what you can, leave the rest, and get out." He was pretty sure Lane would literally hurt him if she knew he was letting Angie do this, that he was letting her get dragged into it.

So Angie regretfully moved past anything that wasn't Lane, leaving everything exactly how she'd found it. There was nothing so far and she was ready to pull her hair out from the frustration of being so close, of knowing this man had the answer and not being able to find it. All that was left was the safe, if there wasn't anything here then this was for nothing. They would have nothing.

On her knees Angie spun the lock to the numbers Veronica texted her and swung the door open. It was just money and she sighed letting her shoulders drop defeated. It hit her how far out of her depth she was, Lane was kidnapped, they couldn't go to the police they couldn't tell anyone, and they now officially had nothing that would help them find her. She felt it swell in her, behind her eyes, and she slammed a fist down in the safe letting out her hopeless anger in a fit of despair.

But the bottom shifted and her brow smoothed in slow understanding as she reached into the safe trying so hard not to let herself hope. She lifted the false bottom up and gave a quiet laugh seeing several loose papers and a couple folders. Pulling it out she went through them all seeing it was more evidence of how awful Hiram Lodge was, that her dad was right in thinking something was wrong with this town - and he was the cause of it all.

Temporary Guardianship Affidavit. Angie froze at the sight of that heading and she pulled the stapled papers out seeing at the top Lane's name and date of birth. A smile spread on Angie's mouth as she blinked around the useless tears that welled in her eyes, it wasn't much but it was something. It was proof. Looking through the rest she set it back in the safe and put everything in its place before she snuck out the back stairwell and climbed on Sweet Pea's bike as he drove off.

…

He stood behind her in the uniform white scrubs with his arms crossed as she showered. Or rather she stood under the lukewarm spray where he positioned her, after he'd removed her dress, as immobile as she'd been the last couple days. Sister Woodhouse didn't want her bathing with the other girls, still not trusting her, and so he and Lane did this every night. It ended in him sighing before he stepped forward grabbing the bar of soap and gently bathed her, his uniform growing damp under the water.

He raised her arm to wash the soap he'd lathered under it but he grabbed her a little too quickly and it jostled her causing her head to fall back. With a hand around the back of her head he caught her before she tipped backward completely and almost tenderly he sat her upright again, feeling the coarse prickly stubble from the hair just starting to grow back.

She stood a limp pliable thing as he dried her off and redressed her, and with a hand on her back he nudged her forward and she shuffled slowly down the hall in the direction he led her. Her feet barely left the ground and each step came with an audible scuff of her shoes, it's why most put in her in a wheelchair not having the patience but he knew this was likely the only time she stretched her legs.

Reaching the infirmary he moved her to stand with her back to the bed, and with a hand on either of her shoulders he pushed down until her body bent and she sat. Then with a hand under her knees and another around her back he laid her down and fastened the restraints over her shoulders, her waist, and her legs. And she just laid there on her back blinking at the ceiling letting him do it. He might still have been mad about what she'd done to his head, which still hurt like a bitch, but she was such a little thing and there was something almost sweet about her.

From where he'd tucked it in the waistband of his pants he grabbed the old cloth doll he'd found and brought for her yesterday – it was the first response they'd gotten from her, he'd put it in her hand and she'd pulled it to her chest hugging it. So Sister Woodhouse let her keep it and Lane carried it everywhere, and now he set it at her hip wrapping her small hand around its arm. So she wouldn't feel alone.

…

"What'd you find, where is she?" Fangs asked when they walked in through the front door. Sweet Pea texted him to let him know Angie found something and he'd left in the middle of class to hurry home.

Angie came in pulling the paper she'd stored in her backpack. "He didn't have anything saying where she was," she told them hearing their loud angry sighs, "but I did find guardianship papers."

She set them on the table and Fangs stepped forward flipping through the few pages before finding Hiram and a judge's name. "How the hell did he do that?" he asked, having gotten a very quick run through of who'd been after Lane and he'd been left with how he hadn't figured it out.

But Sweet Pea was shaking his head, his brows knitted furiously, as he threw the rug aside and ripped the door to the crawlspace open. Lane wouldn't waste money on a safe, he never knew what she'd done with the important documents – but a month ago when he'd first seen her grab a gun out of here he'd seen a folder. That's what he grabbed now and he moved to the kitchen rifling through it and pulling out the emancipation papers with Lane, Rebecca, and the Judge's signatures on it.

It was more proof that Hiram was involved, they had enough now to go after him. Only Angie had to continue reminding herself they couldn't go to the police, even though Minetta was missing. Hiram couldn't find out they knew his involvement until they knew where Lane was, Sweet Pea was adamant about that. "What do we do with this?" Angie asked looking to Sweet Pea, who could only shake his head because he knew they really didn't have anything. Still. "What would Lane do?" That was the question they'd been asking for the last two days, it's what was getting them through everything.

"She'd use this to get a step ahead of him and she'd confront him, buy herself time to figure out her next move." There was a pit in his stomach and it was opening wider, threatening to swallow him. He hadn't slept, he could barely eat, he sure as shit couldn't concentrate. If this was life without her he couldn't do it, letting her go was the biggest mistake he'd ever made and he'd made a lot. He couldn't lose her.

Angie thought through his answer, which was all well and good but Lane wasn't there to do that and none of them had even spoken to Hiram before. "All we can do is follow him," she said not coming up with a better option. "Eventually he has to lead us to her."

Both Fangs and Sweet Pea turned to Angie, realizing then how far she was willing to go for Lane. And they both nodded, aligning themselves with her because she was their best option.

.^.

After breakfast, which was oatmeal spooned into her mouth that her morning medications were mixed into, she underwent the morning's conversion therapy and was brought into the rec room. He sat her by the window more to give her sunlight than for her to look outside, she didn't seem to be conscious of what she was seeing. He thought of removing the muzzle that Sister Woodhouse insisted she wore when she was around the other girls, he was around her the most and usually without it and she didn't react. But he stood behind her while the other girls lined up to receive their candy.

Betty was brought into the spacious bright room and she stood at the back of the line wondering what exactly they meant by candy. Her watchful eyes scanned every face from patient to Sisters to stoic orderlies, gathering information. There was a girl wheeled in front of the window with her mouth bound shut that looked almost comatose as she sat hunched with her head drooping and her eyes stuck staring forward at the wall. The curve of her nose and her cheeks struck Betty with a sharp familiarity, but between the muzzle the shaved head and only seeing half her face Betty couldn't place her. Then the line started moving again and she turned away as she stepped forward.

…

Lane was normally brought out as the patients cleaned the yard, she'd stand where she was placed holding the broom that was fit into her hands and sometimes if they moved her arms in a sweeping motion she'd actually continue the movement but in a slow uncoordinated manner. But she wasn't brought out today, she had a visitor. One Betty had seen arrive. And down the street a tall boy with dark eyes and his fair companion sat atop his bike finally finding their girl.

"How is she?" Hiram asked as he followed Sister Woodhouse through the convent.

"She's doing very well," she told him pleasantly seeing his faint smile. "She's responding to the treatment, we're tapering her up on the medications. However," she said and halted as she turned to him, "I'm afraid the candy you kindly supply for our girls seems to interact with one of her medications. Poor thing developed a severe tremor for hours after she had it."  
Her breathing had been concerning as well and the nurse thought it might've been an allergy but they wouldn't know unless they took her off her meds and gave it to her again – which the nurse didn't like any part of. So Sister Woodhouse smiled giving him better news, "but she is showing extraordinary improvement. If she continues she might even get to come home in only a few months."

Hiram nodded wondering how long he could keep up the charade of keeping her here, he could formulate a new plan when she was released. For now it was enough to have her here where she couldn't cause trouble digging up information she didn't need. He certainly didn't need her around for what was coming. "I can't wait to see her," he said with a wide grin, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Sister Woodhouse didn't seem to notice and she led him to the infirmary, which was vacant for all but one bed. And on it Lane sat where her Orderly put her, her eyes somewhere on the wall.

Hiram's steps faltered at the sight of her, when his mind registered her features in this thin ragged thing before him. It wasn't just the shock of her head it was the beginning signs of hollowness in her cheeks because she wasn't eating more than broth mixed with vitamins, this dormant body with her normally intense eyes looking so empty. It was a shock, one that took a few moments to shake himself of.

"I have to see to another girl but I'll be back in a few minutes," Sister Woodhouse told him, waiting for his nod before she left.

Hiram stepped into her alcove looking first to the wheelchair set against the wall and then to the quiet stern-faced man that stood against the wall next to where she sat on the bed. He stared hard at Lane waiting for her to look at him, to yell and demand to know what he was doing and throw every threat she'd been thinking of at him for how she'd get out and come after him; but she didn't move, not even her breathing changed. "Are you really buying this?" he asked looking to the man in charge of her. She was good, really good, she always had been and he didn't know why he was surprised. Such a smart girl, he thought stepping in front of her, waiting for her eyes to flick to him so he could see the way she seethed.

"She's been like this the last three days," he answered. "She doesn't eat unless we make her, she underwent an invasive physical, we've had to set up a bathroom routine otherwise she goes on herself. That seems like too much effort to be faking it." There was an edge to his voice, a protectiveness Hiram didn't like. But there were a spare few men, Sisters too, that abused their power over the patients and this girl was by far the most vulnerable – so he was very protective.

She still didn't look at him and Hiram shook his head not buying her little act. He got a hand under her chin tipping it back so she'd have to see him, but there wasn't an ounce of tension in her body and her head fell back along with her body. Something about that, about how limp and lifeless she was took his breath away.

The other man reached for her catching the back of her head and pulling her back up before she fell off the other side of the bed. He very gently sat her up, positioned her head so it wasn't just drooped forward, and he picked the doll that'd fallen on the floor up and set it on her lap feeling the way her arms instinctively tightened around it. When she was steady he righted himself and moved back to the wall, looking at the suited man to see something close to a grimace on his face.

He'd come in here with the expectation of seeing her beaten, but she'd been desolated. Victory came with a sweet taste, this was sour and not exactly what he'd wanted. But he squared his shoulders knowing he'd come to terms with it if it meant she was finally dealt with; her release didn't feel so impending now.

Sister Woodhouse returned and they discussed her further treatment, him agreeing that she shouldn't be given the fizzle rocks if she'd reacted to it, and then he left. And Lane sat there, her eyes pale and unknowing.

…

Sweet Pea burst through the door to Lane's house with Angie behind him, seeing her father standing across the yard in their doorway with his arms crossed. She'd never defied him before, but Lane needed her so she went in after Sweet Pea.

"She's at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy," Sweet Pea spit through clenched teeth. She'd been so close this whole time, it was the perfect place, she had no family to check on her.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Fangs asked from where he stood against the wall with his arms crossed, having been too tense to sit. He wasn't doing much lately, he certainly couldn't sleep not in this house surrounded by her and knowing she was being held somewhere against her will.

He ran his hands through his hair instead of breaking something like he wanted. "It's where Toni got Cheryl out of," he answered still too riled up that they'd been _right there_. She'd been less than a hundred feet away, he didn't know how Angie so calm. "We need to ask them how they got Cheryl out, of course neither of them are answering." He was ready to drive to Cheryl's house.

But Angie was at the window clearly upset. "I have to go, if you don't hear from her tonight we can ask her tomorrow. We've got the pep rally," she said, having seen her dad still standing in the doorway.

Sweet Pea watched her walk out and with wide enraged out turned to Fangs, who held up a hand trying to hold him back. "Go easy on her," Fangs said hearing Sweet Pea curse, "her dad wants to move, before the end of the month. She's trying to stall until we at least find Lane, alright."

"We found Lane," Sweet Pea cried, taking his frustration out on Fangs and Angie who didn't deserve it. "All we need to do is figure out how to get her out, ditching her isn't helping." It was him, he felt useless and responsible – he'd been so wrapped up in the game and Josie and the fact she had a girlfriend he hadn't been paying attention. He should've done more, he should've done more for Lane he should've done more for his daughter – he just, he wasn't enough. He never was.

Fangs knew this wasn't about Angie, it was so much more than a high school romance; it'd always been that way between him and Lane. "She's doing her best."

"Angie or Lane?"

Fangs shrugged. "Both," he told him. "Look, it's Lane you know she's got a plan. And now we have one too. We keep trying Cheryl or we talk to her in the morning, at least this way we can decide together if we're bringing some of the guns we both know Lane's got in the floor."

Beside himself Sweet Pea let out a small brief chuckle, because he was right – they wouldn't have come up with a plan tonight anyway. It let him take a breath deep enough he could actually catch it, and he clapped Fangs on the arm glad he was there to keep him steady.

…

Lane lay strapped to her bed where she'd been left for a nap, Sister Woodhouse claiming her visitor had worn her out. But it was the middle of the day and there was work to be done, so she was left alone to sleep.

Another girl was brought in after she'd had a seizure, and Sister Woodhouse and the nurse left discussing lowering her medications. After they'd gone Betty got up and went to the desk grabbing her file, seeing the dosage H.L. had planned. It was the proof she needed of what he was doing here, all she had to do was get to the exit Veronica had marked when they rescued Cheryl.

"Betty?"

Her heart leapt in her throat as she looked up thinking she'd been caught, but when she didn't see any of the Sisters she stepped from behind the desk and crept forward looking at the beds. She found the girl with the shaved head she'd been seeing, only this time she wasn't wearing the head piece that covered her mouth. "Lane?" Betty softly exclaimed rushing to her side and pulling at the restraints belted over her. "What are you doing here? Angie's been looking for you."

"I could ask you the same thing," Lane said, the first thing she'd said in days. The first thing she'd done in days. God, the treatment wasn't working but acting comatose she was ready to lose her mind.

"I know a way out."

A door closed and they flinched, Betty looked up realizing it was somewhere down the hall. She needed to hurry. "He'll come check on me," Lane said more to herself as she understood what needed to happen. "You have to go. Just tell Sweet Pea Hiram has paperwork saying he's my guardian." Sweet Pea would know were she had her actual emancipation paperwork, Angie would figure out what to do with it.  
Seeing what they'd done to Lane there was no way Betty was going to leave her, but she couldn't get the belt undone fast enough, and someone was going to come back sooner rather than later. "Go," Lane told her again. "I'll be fine knowing you'll get me out. And at least this way I don't have to kill anyone."

Betty didn't want to laugh but she did, because she had no doubt Lane planned on it. "I'll get you out, I swear," she told her severely.

And Lane nodded shooing her away again, even though she didn't want to. She didn't wanna be here anymore, and it made her eyes sting to watch Betty leave. But she still had the small razor from the kit they'd used to shave her head closer to the skin. He'd made the mistake of turning his back on her, she'd only needed a second. She'd then stuffed into the doll, she still had her plan if she got desperate.

Right after Betty left her orderly came back, who Betty narrowly avoided being seen by before he'd come around the corner. He moved to Lane's side touching first her hand then her cheek, then he grabbed the thin sheet pulling it over her before he left again.

.^.

Come next morning Lane just barely glimpsed Betty's blonde head in the rec room, and it took everything she had not to sigh or make any change in expression. Betty's plan failed, which meant no one was coming. Which meant killing the kind man who'd been taking care of her.

…

Donning her blue and yellow Vixen uniform with the little pom poms on her shoes Lane liked to play with, Angie made her way towards Cheryl with purpose. "We need to talk," Angie told her wanting to pull her aside.

But Cheryl was in the role of leader and it fluffed her ego, so did Toni's warm look as she checked her out. "I'm afraid it must wait, Angie dearest, we have a show to put on." And with that she marched off with her girls at heel.

Angie opened her mouth to tell her it was about Lane, one of the only things that would stop her, but she turned and the whole world seemed to turn with it. She followed at the back of the Vixens feeling sluggish and far away. A few more girls faltered with her. And then like puppets on a string they all dropped to the floor convulsing.

Sweet Pea and Fangs rounded the corner looking for Angie so they could form a plan to get Lane out, but they heard Cheryl scream. "Oh my god," Fangs muttered at the sight of the Vixens writhing on the floor.

Sweet Pea rushed forward dropping to his knees beside Angie seeing the whites of her eyes as they rolled back while her whole body shook violently.

...

There had been more girls then they had room for in the nurse's office, and Angie had the vague memory of her scared mother helping her into the car saying her dad was on his way home. But her first lucid memory was waking up laying on her bed. Her head was muddled and she felt dizzy and heavy. There was a soft tap on her window and she sat up too quick with the blind hope it was Lane. But her shoulders slumped seeing it was Sweet Pea.

He knelt on the cushion that'd been set under her window. Something in his stomach soured at the thought of how often Lane did this. "How are you?" he asked when she pulled it open.

She shrugged feeling more confused than anything. "I've been better, what happened?" She didn't like that she couldn't remember. Her eyes widened at his explanation, of the mass seizure and a few others that were more scattered. Something was very wrong in this town. "Is Cheryl okay, did you talk to her?" she asked thinking somehow this might be better if Lane was just here with her.

But Sweet Pea shook his head. "She's with Toni," who he was also worried about. He was worried about a lot of things, it felt like everything was falling apart and he could only watch. "You should rest, we'll talk to her tomorrow." He saw her immediate refusal and continued before she could object. "You know Lane would agree with me. We know where she is, she's at least not in immediate danger. So you rest, me and Fangs are next door if you need us."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear but Angie nodded slowly, sluggish. She wouldn't be much help today, and with Toni also like this Cheryl wouldn't either. "I feel like if I just saw her everything would be okay." It wouldn't be, because Lane was only part of the problem, there was still whatever was happening and had been happening the last several weeks. But she could hold her hand, hear her breathing, see those pretty eyes.

Sweet Pea nodded and told her, "I know the feeling." It's how he convinced himself he was okay with them being together, that just having Lane in his life was enough. But now, nothing was gonna make this better until he had her back.

He found himself struck with something close to protective of this girl. She was kind, a kindness he hadn't seen before, and she'd made sure he and Fangs were fed and okay for the last few days. The least he could do was take care of her now.

.^.

Sweet Pea drove Angie to school, as he'd been doing. Fangs pretended he wasn't curious that the two were obviously working closer together, that when they had a plan Angie would most likely go with him because so far she'd done everything else. And she Sweet Pea was usually at her side.

The two walked through the school heading for the student lounge where they were meeting Cheryl, who'd called late last night realizing after the panic of it all that Lane hadn't been there. They'd tell her everything today, probably skip school which Angie's parents wouldn't be happy about, and go get Lane. It might all be over today, the thought of having Lane safe blinded Angie to the thought of what would come next.

But there was an announcement overhead from Principal Weatherbee ordering the students out of the lounge and declaring closed.

"That's not a good sign," Sweet Pea muttered. They'd already cancelled all after school activities and sports. They might as well close the school at that rate.

They caught sight of Cheryl's bright red hair and they headed in her direction. But the doors burst open behind them and Weatherbee marched through the halls toward them flanked by a team of men in blue hazmat suits. "That's one of the infected," he said pointing at Angie. Two men broke off from the group and made their way to her while the others continued down the hall now after Veronica.

Sweet Pea got an arm around Angie and pulled her behind him. "Back off," he told them feeling himself tense ready for a fight.

"Get out of the way," one of them told, voice muffled beneath the suit. "She needs to be examined."

But Sweet Pea felt her small hand on his back, could nearly feel the way she trembled.

The other suited man snuck around the side of him and grabbed her arm dragging her out from behind him. "Sweet Pea," she called trying to reach for him but the man had been too quick and her hand slid off his jacket as he pulled her away.

"Get your hands off her," he bellowed making to throw a punch, but a hand caught his arm pulling him back. He whirled around ready to deck him when he saw it was Fangs. By the time he turned back Angie was being taken out of the back door with a few other girls they'd caught. "What the hell?" he demanded pushing Fangs back.

"They're taking every Vixen that had a seizure yesterday. They got Toni too." There was no use in Sweet Pea getting hauled in, they weren't stopping this. And it left Sweet Pea glowering as he watching Angie's blonde head disappear outside, seeing the way she turned looking for him. And he couldn't help her.

...

Lane sat alone by the wall with the doll held loosely in her arms, her head fallen forward, her face a smooth catatonic mask. Her orderly was dealing with a patient that was close to a breakdown. All eyes were on that girl, who Ethel had riled up while Betty snuck closer to where Lane sat.

Taking her chance Betty moved beside Lane and bent to whisper in her ear. "We're getting Sister Woodhouse in a few minutes to get answers and then we're leaving - take your chance and do it quietly." She leaned forward meeting Lane's suddenly awake eyes and they shared a knowing, conspiring, look before Betty left her side and signaled for Ethel to follow her. Getting their plan into place.

The patient was sedated and taken back to her room, and he returned to his charge. He stood for a moment behind her observing the other patients, but there was a muffled sound coming from Lane and he bent closer to her. It was hard to tell behind the mouth guard but he'd heard it before and he quickly informed one of the Sisters he was taking her to infirmary.

When he got her into the hall he undid the muzzle and pulled it off seeing he'd been right in thinking she was heaving. He wiped her mouth and wheeled her down to where she'd been staying and laid her in bed. He tightened the restraints over her and left to find the nurse.

With him gone Lane came back to life and felt at the seam of the doll for the blade she'd tucked into it. Not caring for the way it bit into her fingers she made quick work tearing into the strap over her middle freeing her arms, then the one over her shoulders so that she could sit up and undo the one across her legs. And then she got ready.

The nurse rounded the corner and walked briskly to Lane's bed, and she came to a sudden halt at finding it empty. "Sound the alarm she's," she turned and was met with a bedpan that'd been swung like a bat and she dropped like a log to the floor.

Lane then turned to the man who'd been taking care of her, the metal bowl held up ready to swing. "I don't wanna hurt you again but I will." He'd been kind to her, but she'd gouge his eyes out if it got her out of this place.

He should've known that first day how much of a fighter she was. After days of caring for her he felt something close to pride at seeing that fire in her eyes again. "You've got one chance," he said pulling out his keys and holding them out to her. "If you get caught I will not help you."

Lane stared at him a few short moments, her mind moving a mile a second on whether this was real, things never went her way like this it was hard to believe. But she didn't have many choices, he could easily overtake her from the distance he stood, she used her only surprise on the nurse who hadn't cared the way he had. Her choices were few and she didn't operate on blind faith, but she did then.

She took the keys from him and he bent grabbing the woman by the shoulders and dragging her into Lane's bed and covering her. By the time he turned back Lane was gone.

…

The remainder of the school day was agony as they waited, not hearing from Angie, going home to find the Harper house dark and the car gone. Sweet Pea and Fangs sat in the house with nothing to do but wait, because Cheryl hadn't even heard from Toni, though they heard back from her after night fell that Betty was also at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

A car pulled up and Sweet Pea leapt up from the couch and stood at the window seeing a small figure climb out before it drove out of the neighborhood. "What happened, are you alright? Is Toni okay?"

Angie came up the driveway and entered the warm home hearing Sweet Pea close the door behind her. "Yeah they ran a lot of tests and let us go. My parents packed a few bags, we stopped about an hour out of town." Her voice was quiet, her eyes sad and guilty. "I hitched a ride back." Her parents were gonna kill her, there was no way they were ever going to let her stay. But if they got Lane out she could live with it. "My dad has my phone so I'm gonna call them, let them know I'm okay."

Fangs squeezed her shoulder before she went next door to use their house phone, so she could listen to her dad yelling and try to respond without actually telling him what was going on. He knew it was Lane and he'd done his fair share of dragging her name through the mud the last couple days because Angie was skipping school, she was with the boys too late sneaking out of the house when they told her not to.

It left Sweet Pea and Fangs sharing a somber look knowing how this was gonna end, her parents would come get her and they wouldn't come back. Because they cared, and their daughter was hurt and being dragged into bad things and they couldn't lose her to this; and that's what it felt like was happening.

Several minutes passed, her father was beyond enraged he didn't even threaten her with grounding. He had her phone so they'd gone to the police, they were at the station giving a statement when she called – when they were done apologizing to the officer they were speaking to her father said they would discuss this when they got home, which would be at least an hour. Angie knew what that meant, he'd sit silently glaring in furious disappointment waiting for an excuse she wouldn't give. He'd pack what was left and they'd get a hotel out of town until his transfer went through and he got a new assignment. And not once would he talk to her, he wouldn't look at her anymore, she wouldn't exist to him for who knew how long.

Fangs sat on the couch while they waited but Sweet Pea stood with his back to the wall unable to sit, to be calm, to do anything else that wasn't getting Lane. It'd been long enough, they'd go with his plan of storming the compound at gunpoint and getting Lane themselves.

But the door opened and they both turned expecting Angie but were quieted by the sight of Lane heaving from how fast and how long she'd run to make it back. "Baby girl, what did they do to you?" Fangs asked in a broken voice at the sight of her shaved head and frantic eyes.

For miles Lane had been telling herself it was just another dream, that she was gonna wake up strapped to that bed with no hope of getting out. But it felt so good to run, to have her heart pounding unable to catch her breath, to feel alive again. And then she saw her house and her pace slowed, her body growing heavy with exhaustion. She'd reached for the door and threw it open knowing she'd see the Gargoyle King, a sure sign she was dreaming or drugged, and she'd realize she was still in the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

But she saw Sweet Pea, and she knew. Getting over his shock Sweet Pea stepped toward her and Lane's resolve shattered as she fell apart in his arms. He held her tight enough he could've broken her, his cheek over the top of her rough stubbled head, feeling the way she leaned into him like he was the only thing holding her up. "I've got you," he told her softly.

A sob wracked through her and she covered her face in her hands pressed against his chest trying to pull herself together. But they were here, her boys were here which meant they hadn't left her even though she'd quit the Serpents. She was out, she was fine, they were here, there was no need to cry. She was okay, she was stronger than this.

Fangs threw the door open to Angie's house startling her, he didn't need to say anything she read it in his shining eyes and she dropped the phone before hurrying across the yard. "They shaved her head," Fangs told her quickly, meeting her wide eyes. "Just, so you're not surprised when you see her."

She'd let herself think because they knew where Lane was, that it was a facility to treat troubled youth, that Lane would be okay. Angie turned hurrying inside and paused in the doorway at the sight of her against Sweet Pea, looking so small and broken. He looked up seeing her there and even though every part of him was telling him not to, he let Lane go.

And she turned to see Angie in the doorway, her eyes red and sad as she tried to smile. "Hey gorgeous," Angie said in quiet greeting. A breath of a laugh escaped Lane and it echoed in her chest as she admitted what had happened to her, and she finally let herself cry. Seeing it Angie rushed forward, "oh honey," she said gathering Lane in her arms and sinking with her to the ground as she let it out. Big bellyaching sobs, and Angie held her through it, whispering in her ear she was okay as she gently rocked her.

It took Lane some time to pull herself back together, she honestly thought she might not be able to. But she caught her breath and with it everything fell into place as her thoughts invaded, demanding more important things than her emotions. "He forged papers saying he was my guardian, I should've grabbed my file but I panicked when I left." She hadn't even thought of it til now, now that she wasn't just trying to flee.

"I found it in his safe," Angie assured her, hearing in that frail admittance how terrible it'd been for her if she hadn't thought to grab it.

Of course Angie did, she would've thought of everything. "Oh thank god," Lane breathed letting her head fall to Angie's chest as she let herself relax, to actually be as okay as she continued telling herself she was. She sat on her knees half in Angie's lap as she held her, feeling Fangs kneel behind her with his hand on her back as he kissed the top her head.

His phone buzzed and he stood reaching into his pocket hearing Sweet Pea's go off as well. They shared a worried look feeling like something bad was happening, or at least something worse. "Guys," Fangs said turning to the girls in the doorway behind him, "the governor put the town under quarantine," he told them, looking to Sweet Pea to see his dark brows furrowed as confused and wary as him.

"What?" Lane asked climbing to her feet pulling Angie with her, her hands sliding down Angie's arms until she reached her hands and she held them tight.

Behind them a siren rang out filling every inch of their broken town. Lane pulled Angie close, their arms wound around each other, and Sweet Pea and Fangs stood on either side of them with a hand around each of their backs. And together the four of them stared out of the open door into the dark night hearing the swell and waning of the siren, as if it was signaling the end.

 **But I kept running for a soft place to fall**

* * *

 _And so ends my mid-season finale. For those of you who can see the banner, I made that with an upcoming scene in mind – it's gonna be really sweet and lighthearted. And after the devastation from the last two chapters I can't wait._

 _Hope the few that are following this enjoyed, and I will see ya'll next year._


	7. Chapter 7 - winter special

_Happy holidays everyone! I did a winter special for the main story, figured I'd do one for this too. I didn't plan on it being this long but as always I got carried away, but I did use it to set up what's coming next in terms of Lane's relationships, and a bit of her plan regarding Hiram. But mostly just Lane being around people that love her because she needs some loving. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy._

 _The title of this one is God Is A Woman by Ariana Grande. Alice Kristiansen's cover is kind of slow and sultry, I also have a scene at the end where she sings it and in that scene it's kind of seductive as well. I haven't recommended it before, but when you get to her singing I kind of recommend listening to it._

* * *

 **VII. I can be all the things you told me not to be. When you try to come for me I keep on flourishing**

Getting over the shock of feeling like the world was ending Lane retreated to her room with the excuse she wanted to change. Which she did, she tore the sweater and dress off and planned to burn it just for the catharsis, but she also needed a plan. This wasn't Hiram's attempt to get rid of her, not like what he'd done before; this had been intentionally to get her off the board. Whatever he was doing she was a threat to it, as she'd always been, and right now he thought she was at the Sisters or at least thought she was indisposed. So she needed to figure out whether she should be in hiding - again.

"Hey," Fangs said standing in the doorway looking at where she stood with her arms crossed staring intensely at the floor. "You alright?"

Lane glanced at him shaking her head. "I was trying to figure out what comes next," she answered, and he nodded because they all figured that. "He doesn't want me here so the obvious answer is to leave, which I now can't," because if they really were under quarantine then every way in and out of town would be blocked, "but at the same time can I really leave knowing he's potentially hurting everyone?" He had to be behind what was going on with the seizures and this damn game, why hadn't she considered that before.

He handed her a shirt and she took it pulling it on, and then the pajama pants he got for her. "You don't have to figure that out tonight," he told her hearing her sigh as she began pacing. She had a hand pressed to her mouth like she did when she was lost in thought, but he could see the subtle way she trembled and he wondered if she was really okay. "Even if he wants to send someone after you again the town's under quarantine, there's no one here for him to send besides himself. And I've only known about him for a day but I don't think he's that kind of guy."

He had somewhat of a point, Lane would never believe Hiram didn't have someone in this town doing his dirty work but that meant all his players were here. Everything he was doing, his plan, evidence, was here. "If Angie got the guardianship papers that means she found my phone, right?" she asked turning to Fangs with such determination shining in her eyes he could only nod. "So I've got evidence he was involved in the illegal fight club, Betty has evidence of what he was doing at Sisters with the drugs, I've got the forms he forged and I might be able to get proof he had me admitted against my will under false pretenses."  
For anyone else that'd be enough but Hiram Lodge was more a snake than the Serpents and they'd need a lot more to take him down. "Where's Archie?"

"He split town, Jughead's with him."

That was her next question because Jughead had been stacking evidence against Lodge, she'd need to talk to Veronica see if she found anything against her father regarding Archie's trial and if she still had proof the Wyrm had been a cook site. She knew Hiram would've cleaned the place but if one thing had been missed, coupled with Hiram owning it - all of that together, might be enough to stick. And right now this town was on lockdown, which meant she could get everything she needed as well as figure what he was up to now, and maybe just maybe they could finally take him –

"Lane."

That sweet voice broke through her troubled thoughts and she turned to where Angie stood beside Fangs, her brows drawn together concerned. "I have a plan," Lane told her, because she worked well with plans and right now it was only thing keeping her together.

Angie nodded having seen that in the way she paced: in circles was casual but a straight line meant she wasn't happy. "I know you do," she said stepping to where Lane had stopped, and Angie reached for her wrapping her arms around her waist. "But you know you can't do anything right now," she said seeing Lane's stubborn refusal. "Everyone's panicked, whatever officials they have around town are gonna be on high alert and they might detain anyone out right now."

Which was a surefire way of Hiram finding out she was here, so Lane sighed and nodded. "It can't hurt to have a plan," she mumbled.

Angie knew that to mean Lane was close to giving in and letting go, all she needed was a distraction. "Well my parents are outside of the quarantine so I really need my girlfriend," she said, even though a part of her was really glad they were outside of this.

"You don't need me to take care of you," Lane said looking up at her through her lashes. Angie was pretty good about taking care of herself, it's part of why Lane liked her so much.

With a soft smile Angie raised a hand to Lane's cheek. "Yeah, I fully plan on taking care of you for a while. But," she stepped closer, her hand moving to cup the back of her head seeing the way Lane's mouth twitched in anticipation, "I'm really glad I got you back."  
As though she couldn't bare it Lane leaned forward kissing her, and just like that her frantic need to do something melted away and she sighed against Angie feeling like she was finally home. They pulled back catching their breath and Angie bit her lip to try to contain her smile, which didn't work. "I'm gonna get dressed for bed. I'll make hot chocolate and we can watch TV until your mind's quiet enough to sleep, okay."

She waited for Lane's nod before she kissed her again and left to head next door. But she paused when she left the room to see Sweet Pea leaning against the wall with the saddest look on his face, and she found she couldn't hold his eye so she looked down. "I'll walk you over," he told her, not wanting her outside alone.

Lane sat on the bed feeling colder without her there, but Fangs stood against the doorway with a surprised look on his face. It was almost impossible to stop Lane when she was on a tangent, especially when she was upset, but Angie had done it with ease. "Girlfriend?" he posed moving to sit beside her. "When did that happen?"

"The day before Minetta took me," Lane answered with a shrug. There had been so much uncertainty: she and Angie had only just started officially dating, Angie had no obligation to her. And Lane didn't have any family, she'd just quit the Serpents. "I didn't think you guys were gonna come," she said softly, having really thought she was on her own. And somehow, out of everything the Sisters had done to her, that's what hurt the most.

A crease etched between his brows as he looked at the side of her face wondering how she could ever think that, how they could've let her think it. "We all talked about that night, no one agreed with it not even Jughead. You're still a Serpent," he assured her, and she gave a small nod still looking at the carpet. So he knelt in front of her so she had to look at him, to see he meant every word. "But Serpent or not," he said staring hard at her vulnerable eyes, "baby girl, we're always gonna come for you."  
They'd been ready to take this to the rest of the Serpents and they would've stormed the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, none of them would've left without her. She was theirs, through and through. And he saw her accept that in the way her eyes filled too full and she raised her face to the ceiling blinking it away. So he sat beside her again and talked about something that'd be easier on her. "That girl's been head over heels since she laid eyes on you," he said seeing the corners of her mouth curl just slightly. "Seriously, it's like she had to remind herself you weren't just made for her." Saying that out loud he blinked at Lane realizing that's how she looked at Angie now. "So, how'd she ask?"

Lane reached a hand to brush her hair back out of habit and she sighed at the feel of her rough scalp. "Um, I let it slip I thought we were dating and," she shrugged because the end was history.

Fangs shook his head, a grin playing at his mouth. "So you made it official, by accident?" he clarified and laughed at the way Lane rolled her eyes at herself. "Only you, Lane."

"Well as Toni says, I am a useless bi," Lane said hearing him laugh harder. She really was the worst at relationships, she was so awkward and bad she felt her chest quiver with a laugh she wasn't quite ready for. "You know, when Angie first held my hand I shook it and said thank you." A smile tugged at her mouth and pulled at the corners of her eyes so that she squinting. "And uh," she wiped her runny nose, "the first time she kissed me on the cheek she pulled back and made this little, 'mer' sound," she chuckled remembering the look of pure horror on Angie's face when she realized she'd just done that. Beside her Fangs had a hand on his aching stomach as he kept laughing. And Lane sat with the biggest smile feeling so warm from this girl. "Two dorks in love," she said softly, soft enough he didn't hear it.

They heard the other two come back and with an arm around her shoulder Fangs and Lane went to the kitchen and paused at the way Sweet Pea and Angie talked quietly amongst each other as he got her everything she needed for the hot chocolate. Lane turned to Fangs and whispered, "when did that happen?" Because for the last couple weeks Sweet Pea was talking to her again and for the most part being pleasant, but he hadn't said more than a couple words to Angie.

Fangs shrugged putting his mouth by her ear. "They've been working nonstop together since you disappeared."

Sweet Pea looked over his shoulder at Lane, still remembering the way she'd looked at him when she came through that door – desperate and full of need. But her eyes were on Angie, the softest look he thought he'd ever seen brightening Lane's features. He didn't want to, he really tried not to, but he had to wonder when the last time she'd looked at him like that was – if he'd ever done anything to deserve that look. Turning back to the bag of marshmallows he was opening, he didn't like the answer.

The couch was still pulled out and half made from Sweet Pea sleeping on it the last few nights, and they all thought Lane would complain but she crawled into the spot she wanted with her mug and waited for Angie to sit next to her. Sweet Pea and Fangs shared a look, because that really wasn't like Lane, and to be honest there was something a little off about her. Damaged. But they didn't say a word as Fangs sat in the middle with Lane on one side and Sweet Pea on the other.

Sweet Pea handed Fangs the remote, because it wasn't his house anymore, and he settled on a kids movie because it felt light enough to ease some of Lane's shadows. They finished their hot chocolate and set their mugs on the coffee table, which again wasn't like Lane because she was anal and got up every time to put whatever it was in the dishwasher. But she didn't, and after awhile Fangs turned to see Angie lying back holding Lane against her, Lane's head fitted in the crook of her neck, and both were fast asleep.

.^.

The next morning Sweet Pea and Fangs sat at the table while Angie made pancakes and Lane made the eggs and coffee. When they got it all done the four sat eating, Lane enjoyed her coffee and the art of getting to chew her food again. But she was quick to get down to business. "Until we know what's going on no one goes anywhere alone and someone needs to always have a phone," she told them, and then turned to Fangs before he could remark, "and yes, that includes me."

Hiram had to be behind the quarantine, he was too involved in the reason for it to not have planned this part too. And there was no telling who was actually quarantining the town and what they were after, they didn't need anyone else going missing.

"So we need to get you two phones," Fangs said pointing to the two girls sitting beside each other across the table from him and Sweet Pea. Lane looked at him questioningly, a severity in her eyes that let him know she wanted an answer. "After the thing with the Vixens her dad has hers."

Lane turned to Angie to see her shaking her head at Fangs. "What thing with the Vixens?" she asked her.

Angie sighed having wanted to put this off, because they needed to be taking care of Lane. Sweet Pea had dropped something and Lane had all but hit the floor curling in on herself, she wasn't okay. "We all had seizures, but we're fine," she said waving a hand to brush it off.

But Lane grabbed her hand holding as she asked, "what?" Or rather demanded as concern filled every corner of her mind as she brushed Angie's hair back looking at her closely for any sign she wasn't okay.

"I'm okay, hun," Angie assured her, pressing a soft kiss to Lane's knuckles. "But me and Lane will go downtown to get her a new phone, and you guys can go by camp and make sure everyone's doing okay," she said giving everyone something to do in a direct manner that suited Lane well.

Fangs shrugged because it sounded good to him, but Sweet Pea only nodded solemnly as he watched the way Lane looked at Angie. The level of care she felt for her, how quickly she'd lost her train of thought because of it.

Fangs went with Angie next door while she got ready and showered, Sweet Pea sat on the couch listening to Lane's shower running. When it was going on twenty minutes he let himself into the bathroom and hesitated, listening. He half expected to hear her crying because this was her usual place, and when he didn't he slowly drew back the curtain to see her standing under the spray with her eyes closed. "You okay?" He saw her tense as she opened her eyes.

She'd spent so long not moving every reaction felt like an overreaction, and she didn't know what this morning was but she didn't want it happening again. "I don't know," she answered honestly, the only way she was with him. "Part of me feels like I'm still there, like this is all just a dream and I'm gonna wake up strapped to the bed." She took a deep breath enjoying the feel of the warm water, of the smell of her soap that soothed her, and she let it go trying to find something to ground her. "I don't know, maybe it's the shock therapy."

Turning the faucet off she stepped out taking the towel he held out for her and dried herself off. She didn't see the way his dark eyes glowered as he followed her to her room as she got dressed. "They did that to you?" he asked not knowing how he ever convinced himself she was okay enough to wait, to have not gotten her the moment he found out where she was.

But Lane shrugged pulling on a blouse that she tucked into her jeans. "I liked it better than the tube feedings, or the chapel they used to make everyone hallucinate the Gargoyle King, or even the conversion therapy because of course Hiram told them I was dating a girl." She grabbed a hair tie and raised her hands to gather her hair into a ponytail, and she sighed as her palms grazed what was left of her hair.

Sweet Pea stepped forward gently pulling her arms down. "You're beautiful," he told her firmly.

That wasn't really her problem, it served as a reminder that Hiram had gotten her; that he actually almost won. And she sat on the edge of the bed looking up at Sweet Pea, who'd been very quiet that morning. "I'm the mother of your dead kid, you have to say that."

"Yeah," he agreed sitting beside her, because he'd tell her that no matter what, "but I mean it." He met her disbelieving eye and continued, "you look badass. If you came to the Wyrm looking like this that first night I never would've questioned whether you were capable of killing someone."

Giving him a look she raised a hand and pushed his face away feeling him smile before she sat back, missing this. Missing him, because romance aside he'd been her closest friend. "I know how hard this is for you," she said remembering how big a blow seeing him with Josie had been that first time, "and I really appreciate you trying."

He turned looking at her, at her round cheeks and her pale eyes, and wondered like he'd been wondering why he ever left her. He saw the way she'd looked at him yesterday, saw something similar to what he felt for her, and he fell back into her like an old habit he'd never really quit. "I love you," he told her, letting go of the words he'd been choking back for months. Out of reflex his hand wrapped around the top of her thigh, his eyes on the carpet knowing if he saw the way she was looking at him he wouldn't be able to speak. "And I know this is what you need right now, so I'm gonna be here as long as it takes." There it was, his heart laid out for her, and she didn't say a word.

At her continued silence he glanced at her to see the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she stared down at where his hand was on her leg. "We can talk about this later," she said in a strained voice as she picked his hand up and dropped it in his own lap as she stood.

"Lane,"

"No," she said turning in the doorway with an accusatory finger aimed at him like a weapon. "Part of me realizes that was a really big moment for you, admitting your feelings. But the part of me you broke, that _my girlfriend_ ," she said that last part with her teeth bared furiously, "has spent the last five months trying to fix, is really goddamn angry."

"I know," he said quieting her with that admittance. It did little to lessen the way she glared at him but he expected that. "You can say you wanna be friends all you want but I know what I did to you by leaving, I know you haven't forgiven me and I know I definitely haven't earned it. So I'm here, I'm gonna be here, as long as it takes." He wasn't leaving her again, ever.

There were a lot of thoughts knocking around inside her head, only one was happy to hear that because it was the part of her that was always going to love him. The rest was different versions and levels of pissed, the loudest one was honestly considering stabbing him with his own knife for thinking she was obligated to take him back. The more reasonable thoughts, that were closer tied to Angie, tried to see his point of view and appreciate how hard that must've been given that she was seeing someone else – but then her mind cleared and she was angry again.  
With her lips pressed tight together she nodded like she was considering it. But she said in a very clipped, "awesome," before she turned on her heel leaving him shaking his head and grinning, finding it wonderfully familiar how difficult she was.

…

The town with pep looked scarce and almost barren that late morning as the girls drove on the bike Fangs had finally convinced Lane to buy a couple weeks before. Her car was still where Minetta hid it because Hiram was sure to know it if he saw it driving around town. So Angie sat pressed against Lane's back with her arms around her middle as they passed by open but empty stores. Most people were tucked inside their locked homes waiting until they were told it was okay to go outside.

They entered the empty electronic store and met the owner in the back, and then listened as he went over different cellular plans since Lane's had been a week away from her renewing it. She ended up choosing the more expensive plan because it came with a second phone, that she went around and around making sure that second phone was actually free and wouldn't be included in the monthly bill.

It'd taken a while before Lane was finally satisfied and she turned to Angie who was grinning softly. "Don't look at me like that," Lane said, her eyes on the counter. "Dropping the home phone and adding this with my TV and Internet saves me twenty dollars a month. It just so happens you don't currently have a phone, and out of the kindness of my heart," she raised a hand to her chest for emphasis, "I will let you borrow it until you get yours back."

Angie smiled meeting Lane's eye before Lane turned away, and then Angie's mouth fell back into a straight line. She'd get her phone back when the quarantine was lifted and her parents came home, and her father made it very clear that morning when she'd finally called him on her house phone that when they were allowed in they were leaving Riverdale. She traced the angles of Lane's face as she signed the forms and picked out two new numbers; she knew Lane had abandonment issues, she knew what this was gonna do to her.  
But it was Lane first day back and the bell above the door that rung when it opened had actually startled her enough she'd jumped, so she'd tell Lane later when she was feeling more like herself. Because today, today she just wanted Lane to smile.

They left the store programming the numbers they'd written down before they left the house, they then texted everyone they'd deemed important that this was their new number. It was a small few for both of them, Lane because she didn't want more than Fangs, Sweet Pea, Cheryl and Toni knowing she was out, and Angie included her parents to that list so her mom could check in on her easier.

"My mom says thank you," Angie told her as they stood by Lane's bike. "She also said my dad nodded approvingly." That was a very good sign, Angie thought, wondering if maybe there was a chance of convincing him to let her finish her senior here like they'd originally planned.

Lane told her it was fine, of course she was gonna take care of her girl. Especially since her girl was a lot better at taking care of her, and especially since her girl was the type that knew she'd be riding a motorcycle and still wore a skirt. "Do we wanna get anything to eat before we head home?" Lane asked not wanting to be out more than they had to be.

But the corners of Angie's mouth pulled in a way Lane knew meant she had a surprise. "One more stop and then we can go," Angie told her, and after Lane climbed on the bike she swung her leg over and slid down Lane's back until she was settled behind her.

Looking over her shoulder at Angie with a brow cocked Lane smirked. "You little tease," she said and Angie grinned leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

Pulling up to the shop Angie told her she wanted to stop by Lane glanced at the bike a couple spaces above her recognizing it but unable to place it. "Okay," Angie said grabbing Lane's hand before she could step toward the store to go inside, "I lied about where we going because I knew you'd figure it out if I told you." She smiled guiltily as she pulled Lane toward the boutique beside it and she saw the moment Lane pieced it together.

Lane connected the dots moments before a flash of red filled her peripheral and a pair of arms were thrown around her squeezing her tight. Closing her eyes Lane leaned into Cheryl breathing her in, understanding a little better what Cheryl had gone through at the Sisters. "If I ever see that wretched troll of a woman again it'll be at the end of my arrow," Cheryl swore as she pulled back and cupped Lane's calm face. "But honestly, Lanie, how do you rock this hair even better than the other one?" She preferred long hair but she'd thought Lane looked so lovely with her short hair and now, she was all cheekbones and those intense pale eyes set again her caramel colored skin with a fine dusting of very dark hair covering her scalp.

"I know right," Angie said holding a hand out to Lane, that Lane didn't even hesitate before taking, "you're a sexy kind of dangerous. And you look really hot on that bike."

A smile spread on Lane's mouth as she pulled the door open and let Angie inside first, behind them Toni turned to Cheryl and asked, "do you think she noticed I was here?"

Wrapping an arm around her waist Cheryl told her, "I'd say no but Lane notices everything." Cheryl held the door for her as they followed the other two inside.

Cheryl and Angie got to work looking at the different wigs while Lane looked through clothes with Toni. "Looking for something a little edgier than your normal business casual?" she teased mildly. Lane's response was to hold up a black crop top that laced in the front like a corset, and a long maroon skirt. "I did say a little," Toni replied.

Lane grabbed a couple other things, a few with Angie in mind, but Cheryl took everything and draped it over Toni's arms before pulling her to where Angie waited. They stuffed the long black wig on her head and smoothed it down around her shoulders, it was the length it'd been before she first cut it but it was jet black in a way Lane's hadn't been. Lane looked at it in the mirror not liking the weight or feel of it, she didn't like the look either because it seemed bulky. Not to mention it itched the back of her neck.

Seeing Lane was trying to keep her face somewhat pleasant Cheryl switched it out for a slightly shorter, more brown, one that was straight and looked a little more real. Lane's face didn't change. Angie stepped forward having known Lane wouldn't like them, she was thinking of what to do when she was busy or it got in the way because there was no point wasting the money if she was wearing it for a ponytail. "Close your eyes," Angie told her, hiding something behind her back.

Releasing a breath Lane did as told, something that surprised Cheryl because normally Lane was pissy about that. She kept still while Angie fit another wig over her head feeling it ended just barely below her shoulders, like it'd been before it'd been shaved. At Angie's quiet okay Lane opened her eyes and blinked at the bubblegum pink wig framing her face.

Cheryl waited for Lane to roll her eyes, because there was no way she'd ever wear that, but instead Lane snorted finding it funny. Angie slid her arms around Lane's middle resting her chin on her shoulder as they locked eyes in the mirror. "I'm pretty sure it'll look fake no matter what, might as well have fun with it. And look how well it goes with your eyes."

Lane couldn't help the smile that pulled at her mouth as she leaned back against her. Because Angie had been right, Lane was thinking there was no point if it was just going to annoy her and she honestly didn't really care. But this, she could see herself wearing this when she and Angie went out. "I've got a dress this would look good with," she said thinking of the white one.

And Angie nodded as though reading her mind already imaging her in it. "Although," she said gently pulling it off her head so that only Lane was left, "I think this one's the best."

A flood of affection filled her as she turned into Angie for a kiss, and she wrapped her arms around her deepening it.

Cheryl stood back with a hand pressed to her chest marveling at how easily Angie had wrapped Lane around her finger. Toni came up beside her kissing her cheek, knowing how happy it made Cheryl to see Lane happy.

The four spent the rest of the day together after they went back to Cheryl's house, enjoying the warmth of her hot tub as they sat cuddling in their respective pairs talking amongst each other. But they parted ways after dinner as Lane and Angie headed home, and they pulled into the driveway not seeing either Fangs or Sweet Pea's bikes.

Hearing back from Fangs that they were gonna be close to an hour Lane tucked her phone in her pocket and turned to Angie. "What do you wanna do til they get here?" Angie asked letting her decide.

"I'd like to shower," Lane said wanting to get the chlorine off her.

Considering that Angie bit her lip and took Lane's hand pulling her toward her own house, and Lane's brows drew together wondering about the way her eyes gleamed. She found out soon enough as Angie pulled her into the bathroom and a grin split wide on Lane's face as Angie turned the shower on, and she got a hand on either side of her sweet face pulling her mouth to hers.

Tossing their clothes on the tile floor Angie took a step back into the tub as Lane stepped in with her, their mouths still moving together as warm water washed over their flushed skin. Their hands roamed shyly, their breaths growing short and their hearts fluttered pressed against each other. It ended with Lane's hands in Angie's hair washing it, pressing soft kisses to Angie's face as she stood with her head tilted back and her eyes closed in bliss.

They weren't ready for it to be over, to pull away, they weren't ready to put on clothes that would keep them from touching the softest most intimate parts of each other they'd only just discovered. Drawing a bath they laid with their backs pressed to either side of the tub as they faced each other, Angie's hand running along Lane's wide hip while Lane's trailed along Angie's side just barely brushing her chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Angie asked feeling breathless and delirious.

Lane raised her hand out of the too warm water and touched her cheek. "Kissing every freckle on your face," she answered seeing the lazy way Angie smiled. But it slipped away and she looked at Lane needy and unsure. "I don't need anything more than this," she told her.

"Yeah?" Angie asked on a soft breath thinking she'd want more. Lane had done this before, maybe not with a girl, but Angie hadn't and things were so crazy right now she didn't wanna ruin this. She didn't want Lane to realize she wasn't enough.

Seeing her vulnerable expression Lane nodded and leaned forward kissing her gently. "Yeah," she quietly agreed. She sat up a little pulling Angie against her chest so that Lane was underneath holding her.

They stayed that way til the water ran cold talking occasionally about nothing, but for the most part they laid together with their eyes closed and every now and then Lane would run the tips of her fingers down the expanse of Angie's back. But they climbed out toweling themselves off and went to Angie's room with the intention to get dressed.

"Anything you wanna do?" Angie asked looking over her shoulder to see Lane had only gotten her underwear on before she stopped to watch her. "Lane," she gasped feigning offense as she brought a hand to cover her chest.

A suggestive grin curled half Lane's mouth as she slunk over to her thinking of what she wanted. "Would you sing for me?" she asked, thinking Angie had the most beautiful voice and knowing she was entirely biased.

A soft smile twitched over her mouth thinking of a song that fit this moment, of the two of them standing in her room in only their underwear wanting more than either of them were ready for. Arriving at the answer she looked up at Lane with her eyes shining, having been practicing this on her guitar because it made her think of Lane. "You, you love it how I move you" she started getting her arms around Lane's waist pulling her closer, "you love it how I touch you. My one," Lane's arms came around her thin shoulders, "when all is said and done you'll believe god is a woman. And I,"

"What is that?" Sweet Pea asked when Fangs opened the door to Angie's house. They'd pulled in seeing Lane's bike, that he'd been stunned to know she now had, and their house had been dark so Fangs figured they were here.

Hearing the sweet sound of Angie's melodic voice Fangs shook his head, knowing how much Lane loved to hear her sing. "It's Angie," he said before he realized what song it was. And he grinned thinking that was just about perfect. "Stay here," he whispered before creeping toward the hall to Angie's room. Sweet Pea waited by the front door hating that even her voice was pretty, because she was perfect. Pretty perfect Angie.

"And I can be all the things you told me not to be, when you try to come for me I keep on flourishing," Angie crooned in Lane's ear as they swayed, her lips grazing her skin, having spun Lane so that her back was to Angie's chest. And her arms were around Lane, one hand holding her middle and the other cupping her breast. "And she sees the universe when I'm in her company, it's all in me."

Fangs tiptoed back down the hall and waved his arms shooing Sweet Pea outside and quietly pulled the door shut after him. "They're having a moment," he said pushing Sweet Pea across the lawn, annoying him by covering his eyes when he tried to turn to see in Angie's window. "Trust me, you don't wanna know," he said getting him inside. He moved quickly to the window in the living room that was across from Angie's window and first he paused seeing Angie had spun Lane back around and they were swaying with their foreheads together, something that made him want to smile, and then he pulled the blinds seeing Sweet Pea's reflection as he tried to figure out what he seeing.

"You love it how I move you, you love it how I touch you," her fingers danced over the span of Lane's back pulling her flush against her bare chest. "My one, when all is said and done you'll believe god is a woman. And I, I feel it after midnight a feeling that you can't fight," her voice soared over the words. Lane's arms were around her shoulders, her hooded eyes blinking slowly looking deep into Angie's as Angie stepped forward forcing her back. "My one," she said more than sang, her voice low and breathless as her lips dragged against Lane's with every word, "it lingers when we're done. And you'll believe god is a woman." The back of Lane's knees hit the bed and they fell with Angie on top of her, their mouths open molded together, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

 _I am considering, heavily, switching my endings and having Sweet Pea's ending be the alternate one. It's easier sticking to the canon of the show with two OCs, so I'd like to have Lane and Angie be the main ending (besides that I really love them together).  
Which means since Sweet Pea is the alternate ending I can kind of step away from the show a bit and just do what I what - because I have two scenes planned that are really going to show how much Sweet Pea loves Lane, and I'm not willing to budge on them because I fell in love with the ideas and I really think you guys will like them too. (and to be honest I haven't enjoyed a single scene he's been in this season, I'm afraid they're ruining him for me). _

_Anyways, those are my current musings. Let me know if you hate it, my mind can be changed. But that's all for my winter special, hope you guys enjoyed._


	8. Chapter 8

_Since I'm changing the ending and having Lane and Angie being together I'm going all out with their relationship, because believe it or not I was holding back a little. It's gonna be sweet, and loving, chock full of chemistry, and dare I say sexy._

 _The song from this chapter's title is Easy by Alice Kristiansen._

* * *

 **VIII. When you watch me like that I forget I've been lonely. Do you want me like that, cause I want you like that. So could we let it be easy?**

In the following quiet days an easy, comfortable, routine was established. School would remain closed until the quarantine was lifted, which wouldn't be for weeks, and Lane was stuck inside or clinging to the shadows until she figured things out with Lodge. And with the town shut down, with Jughead gone and Sweet Pea filling in, with Angie's parents stuck outside – the girls spent their mornings, afternoons, dinners, evenings, and then nights cuddling in bed, together.

But as Lane lay facing Angie's sleeping face, gently brushing her hair out of it, she had no complaints. There was something about Angie being the first thing she saw that made everyday feel like the best day.

She took a breath deeper than the others and she stretched as her blue eyes blinked slowly at where Lane lay propping her head up on her hand as she gazed down at her – the first thing Angie saw when she woke was those loving green eyes. "Morning monkey," Lane spoke through barely parted lips.

A slow easy smile spread on Angie's mouth as she leaned forward pressing a kiss to Lane's shoulder. "Morning," she said in return, her lips dragging against Lane's skin.

They brushed their teeth and sat in the kitchen, Lane nursing a cup of coffee and Angie making pancakes. Every so often she looked over her shoulder and met Lane's eye sharing a small smile.

After breakfast they usually climbed in the shower and came out a long enough time later they'd used all the hot water and their fingertips had pruned. The rest of the day was spent either in Angie's room or in Lane's house in some state of half-dress as they enjoyed their time together, like a much needed vacation. Occasionally they were found outside enjoying the last remaining warm days before fall took over, their boisterous laughter filling the otherwise empty neighborhood as Lane had Angie show off her gymnastics. They were usually lying in the grass having collapsed over and under each other as Angie tried to get Lane to try, more often than not they ended with a kiss.

…

Lane sat curled in Angie's window holding her unread book to her chin, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she watched Angie sitting on her bed plucking her guitar. "You're supposed to be studying so you're caught up when they reopen school," Angie said feeling the scalding heat of Lane's gaze on her. It was warming her face making her feel flushed.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on anything with a view like this?" Lane posed instead in a low voice.

A smirk spread over Angie's mouth. "Maybe you should come closer and have a better look," she suggested, an unnamed sensation spreading from her chest throughout the rest of her.

Dropping the book on the pillow stretched across the wide windowsill Lane stretched her legs seeing Angie's eyes fall to trace their bare length. Lane set a knee on the bed before she swung her other leg over Angie so that she straddled her waist, and slowly – so slowly – Lane lowered herself onto Angie's hips. Angie's hands trailed along Lane's thighs and snuck under the hem of her shirt tugging at the waistband of her panties. It stole the air from Lane's lungs leaving her gasping as she leaned forward desperate for a kiss.

The roar of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway next door had them both sighing as they turned to the window to see which boy it was. "Seriously," Lane huffed seeing Sweet Pea.

"I mean," Angie started running the tips of her fingers along Lane's leg, "I hate to say I told you so hun, but he's not gonna stop til you give him an answer." Lane told her what Sweet Pea said the day he said it, and she knew Lane was avoiding him hoping it would go away.

With a dramatic groan Lane let herself fall to the bed as she rolled off of Angie. "Fine," she grumbled, doing this because she was now getting annoyed. Swinging her legs over the side she climbed to her feet and headed for the door.

"Lane."

Lane turned trying to keep a neutral expression. "I will be nice," she told her, and they both knew she'd start with the effort before giving up. Before Angie could make her promise Lane headed for the front door to confront the boy who was only now refusing to give up on her.

"I was gonna say put on pants," Angie called hearing the front door shut, and she sighed before looking out the window to see Lane jerking a finger to her house.

"Get inside," Lane told him as she charged past and threw the door to her house open waiting for him to follow.

He'd paused at the sight of her wearing a shirt that barely hid the fact she wasn't wearing a bra, and only a pair of very small underwear. Nothing he told himself kept his eyes from falling to the curve of her ass as she walked in front of him. "What are you doing?" she asked when she had him inside. "You took Jughead's place as leader since he's stuck outside the quarantine, I should be the least of your concern."

"That should tell you something," Sweet Pea told her wanting her to get past this temporary distraction to see he was long term. Because that's what this was, temporary – it had to be, because she was his long term. "You're my top priority, I will never put anything above you again. I know I screwed up, I know what leaving did to y-"

"No you don't," Lane said speaking over him. "You have no idea what you did when you walked away." She ran a hand over the scratchy remains of her hair wanting this to be easier, to not have to deal with it. But maybe this was a good thing, Angie said this would continue to hurt her until she dealt with why it hurt. "Take Angie and Josie out of the equation we still have a problem, and it's the reason I broke up with you." It was the first time either of them had said that out loud, that she'd been the one to make the decision.

They were talking so that was progress, even if he did have a sick twisting feeling in his gut telling him he needed to leave before she got this out because it felt too much like the end. "Why did you?" he asked, needing to know. He needed to know what exactly he was fixing so he could actually fix it, because he still believed he could.

She stared up at him with wide unhappy eyes not wanting to say this because she knew it would hurt him, a small part of her that was still angry with him didn't care, and the rest was afraid this was gonna drive him away and she'd lose him again. "You left me."

He stepped toward her with his hands raised to hold her arms. "I know,"

"Stop," she said holding a hand up to keep him back, her voice the kind of firm that had him paying attention. "Everyone in my life has left me, you promised." She cursed the tears that swelled behind her eyes not wanting them, and she saw his face straighten as he heard how much pain was still there. "But you left me anyways. And I can't," her voice cut out and she sighed raising her wet eyes to the ceiling trying to hold it together. "There is nothing you can say or do, there's no amount of time we spend happy together that will ever make me stop waiting for the day you decide you don't want me anymore. That," she said with a finger pointed at his chest as she looked up at him eyes filled with unresolved hurt, "that is why I broke up with you." Clearing her throat she tucked her emotions away getting a better hold of herself as she squared her shoulders and continued. "And it's why I can't take you back. So," she raised an arm before dropping it to her side not really knowing what came next, "you already know what I want, I guess just…let me know what you decide." He'd leave her again, he was only here because Josie didn't want him and he still thought he loved her, there was no reason for him to stay.

Swallowing thickly he nodded trying not to let it show how much this destroyed him. Because it wasn't him hooking up with Josie, it wasn't just the pain of losing their daughter, or that she was genuinely happy with Angie: it was because he'd made himself someone she couldn't trust to love her. He opened his mouth before he realized he didn't know what to say, so he walked to the door planning to leave but he knew he couldn't walk away without a word again. From the doorway he stood half turned but not looking at her, and he unhinged his jaw forcing himself to say, "I'm still here, I just," he didn't know what.

"Need time?" Lane offered. From the vulnerability in his eyes she knew that was right. "Yeah," she agreed realizing she'd been wrong in thinking they could just fall back into being friends. There was too much between them, too much care to just wipe it away. Taking a breath she reached a hand to him and he looked at it a moment before the smallest smile twitched over his mouth as he took her hand and squeezed it.

Giving her a last pained look he headed back to camp to keep leading them in Jughead's absence, and Lane headed back into Angie's room. Crawling into the bed Lane laid her head on the pillow and wrapped her arms around Angie's waist as she sat with her back against the headboard.

"You okay?" Angie asked gently, wondering what she needed to do.

Releasing a heavy breath Lane shrugged and told her, "no, but I think I will be."

Angie smiled down at her, brushing her soft cheek before she grabbed her guitar. "Wanna learn what I was playing?" she asked sweetly.

Sitting up Lane let Angie set the guitar in her hands and she handled it delicately, as she would if she were holding part of Angie. Looking at the notes she'd written Lane put her fingers on the frets. "Is that right?"

Grinning both amused and enraptured Angie shook her head. "That's G major, you want G minor," she told her, knowing Lane didn't like not knowing how to do things. Almost as much as she didn't like asking for help, so it meant something that Lane did both with Angie without thought. She watched Lane pause as she tried to remember what that was. "Like this," she said moving Lane's fingers where they needed to go.

Lane waited for the strum, trying to remember the lovely melody Angie had been playing as she hummed. When it didn't come Lane turned to see Angie watching her with a soft smile. "You're supposed to be teaching me," she said, her fingers slipping off the fret board as her mind turned to Angie.

"How can I when I've got a view like this?" she posed in a light breathy voice, one that lit a fire that spread through Lane. Taking her face in her hands Angie brought Lane's mouth to her needy one, Lane could almost taste Angie's desire on her tongue.

It was normally Lane who took charge, was the more daring, burned a little hotter with insatiable want. But Angie pushed Lane's shoulders back and climbed on top with her legs spread around her, her hands straying from Lane's face and trailing down her chest gasping as Lane cupped her ass pulling her closer, the only thing separating them a thin strip of fabric. For days Angie struggled with not being ready and how much she wanted to be, and in that moment she wanted everything.

But Lane pulled away smoothing Angie's hair back as they gasped. "Not like this, monkey," Lane told her breathless, hating herself because goddamn did she want this too. "I don't want him anywhere near my mind when we do this." And he was there tucked away in a far corner, a thought for a later time. So today wasn't it.

Angie fell to her side finding this time she was more disappointed than relieved, but it meant everything to her that Lane wanted only to think of her. "Why are you so perfect?" she asked wondering how she'd gotten so lucky.

Lane was a lot of things, perfect she was not. She kissed Angie before telling her "I'm gonna see about lunch." She reached a hand to the nightstand sliding open the drawer and pulling out Angie's toy. "Take a few minutes to get yourself under control."

She was still breathing too heavy, her face and body flushed. "Are you gonna watch me?" she asked feeling her stomach tighten at the thought.

A sly grin curled half of Lane's mouth as she rolled over Angie and slid her way down Angie's body, her lips trailing down her neck, the center of her chest, the space just above her belly button. "No," she answered as Angie spread her legs around where Lane hovered over the part of her that needed her most. "The first time I watch you come undone it's gonna be from here," she said on a soft suggestive breath that had Angie almost shaking. With her pale green eyes staring hard at Angie's hooded ones she leaned down kissing her through the fabric, eliciting a small whimper from the poor girl.

Lane's grin turned wicked as she pushed herself up and headed out of Angie's room, casting a look over her shoulder at where Angie lay already pulling her underwear down she purposefully left the door open. As she walked to the kitchen she heard a faint buzzing behind her followed quickly by Angie's desperate mewling. Lane leaned against the counter letting her eyes fall closed and her head fall back as she slid her hand beneath the waistband of her underwear and sighed in relief.

.^.

That first week was possibly one of Lane's happiest times, a taste of what this kind of life could be. But it came crashing down when she opened her door to see Betty looking incredibly tired on her front step.

Lane sat on the couch beside Angie holding her hand, the only thing keeping her grounded enough that she didn't start yelling. "I'm working with Attorney McCoy to prove Hiram Lodge's involvement with the drugs the Sisters had us take, they're all in holding at the Sheriff's station. If I'm right," and Betty had been going round and round about why Lane had been there, about how involved Hiram was, and really it shouldn't have been a surprise, "then he's the one that put you there, against your will. That's kidnapping. Lane, you're one of our best chances at getting this to stick. We need you to make a statement."

"You realize he's the one who's been trying to kill me, right?" Lane asked, a sharp edge carved in her voice. "He's already killed my father, he's responsible for my daughter's death. I'm now stuck with no exit in a town he's controlling because of this quarantine, and you really think making a statement is the best course of action?"

She asked it in such a way Betty felt chastised, stupid for even suggesting it. "You will never be rid of him if you do nothing," she said thinking Lane had to know she couldn't hide forever.

But Lane stood staring Betty down. "Awfully presumptuous of you to come in my house and accuse me of giving up."

"That's not,"

"No it is," Lane said shutting her down. "I'm not giving you what you want so you're trying to rile it out of me by making it my fault if I don't help you, Jughead likes to use the same tactic. I know it well. But let me tell you something, Elizabeth," she stalked forward like a cat to its prey, her eyes holding the same threat as that dangerous flick of the tail, "it's never worked. And considering Minetta picked me up coming from the Warden's office, which was a felony that you asked of me, I'd say you really have no right asking for anything else." She had Betty backed into a corner and she jerked open the door signaling the end of this conversation.

With a curt nod Betty stepped outside, but she turned back to Lane knowing this couldn't be it. Lane had to want more than to just hide, she needed an exit plan. "He will go down for this," Betty told her, certain of it. "It would've been nice to have worked together."

"It would've been nice," Lane said through bared teeth, "if you hadn't led one of his guys straight to me so he can tell him that I'm fine." She waited as Betty followed the point of her finger to the man in the car across the street who was now driving away, his phone held to his ear. "Go home, before you get me killed."

And with that Lane slammed the door and turned back to Angie who'd stood from the couch and was crossing her arms in place of holding Lane. She hadn't said a word, she didn't squeeze Lane's hand trying to get Lane to ease up on Betty; she didn't agree with Betty trying to use Lane. "What are you thinking?" she asked, even though she was thinking it herself. There weren't many option now if Lodge did know she was here, it didn't mean she had to like the idea of Lane meeting with him.

She knew Angie wouldn't like it, she didn't know how close Lane had to get sometimes so she could get away. "I think I finally found my leverage," Lane answered as she pulled out her phone dialing the number, waiting for the ringing to cut out as Hiram Lodge said hello. "We need to talk."

…

She stood in the lobby of the Pembrooke with her hands raised while one of the two capos Hiram had brought into town ran his hands along every inch of her body looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. The other one, who looked identical to the man frisking her, was flipping through the folder Lane had brought with her.

When she was cleared they brought her upstairs and led her into Hiram's office where he waited, taking the forms his man handed him. He knew on sight they were the guardianship forms, his dark eyes rose to where Lane sat across from him with both men towering over her at her back. "Threats, Lane?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"It's a white flag," Lane correctly in a small voice, as though there weren't enough of her left to make a threat. "A case will be made against you for what you were doing at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, I've already been asked to give a statement."

Hiram folded his hands as he addressed her, not buying this little act of her giving up. She was too good for that, she wanted something. "Am I to believe you told them no?" he asked, already knowing from how short Betty's visit was that answer was yes.

That problem was simple enough to leave it at that, but Lane could tell by the way he was holding himself that he was thinking fast, coming up with an alternative. "That," she pointed to the forms on his desk, "is grounds for kidnapping, let alone forgery. Should I list what the Sisters did to me, treatments only you said I needed, they might even consider torture along with child endangerment."

She was the only piece of evidence he couldn't bury, unless he physically buried her. And Lane wasn't alone anymore, she now had a girl to come looking for her whose father was a General. A wrench in his plans and of course it'd be this dangerous girl. "What do you want?" he asked through his teeth, his eyes gleaming.

"Your protection," she said watching his face still with first surprise then smooth with understanding, "for my silence."

His smile wasn't the least bit amused, she was so very clever. "And should you for any reason meet an untimely end?" he asked even though he already knew the answer, because of course she'd planned for that.

She blinked at him, her face an empty mask. "I've made arrangements that will release this and a few other things I've found that will tie you to my death," she told him simply, matter of fact. "As long as you keep me alive and well you can continue whatever this is without my interference."

He stared hard at her for several long quiet moments as he considered her offer and what having her under his thumb would mean, whether it was worth it. Getting rid of her was more complicated, especially now under the quarantine when everything was being questioned. Protection might be the perfect excuse to have her every move monitored. In the end he smiled, reaching his decision. "As long as we both understand if you go back on this truce you will not get another chance." He knew she could never let this go, let him go, she'd eventually try to come after him. And he'd kill her, himself.

Lane extended her hand across the desk to him, feeling the men at her back tense at her having moved. "We have an agreement." She watched him smile before he shook her head, lying in bed with her not knowing she'd been setting a trap.

.^.

The man tasked with following Lane under the guise of protection was set up in the house across the street from Lane's, and he made no effort to hide how blatantly he watched her. Hiram wanted her to know, to feel like she could never escape. So he was set up by the front window with binoculars and a thermos of coffee as he watched the two figures dancing around the living room behind the curtain, their shadows molded together from how close they held each other. This was what they spent most evenings doing, either in Lane's house or her girlfriend's, they usually weren't entirely clothed, but they were always smiling and touching and together. A normal, boring, evening.

Behind the curtain Cheryl and Toni swayed with their arms around each other, their faces turned together as they shared frequent kisses. A half hour earlier they'd snuck in through the back while Lane and Angie snuck out, and eventually they'd take this to Lane's bed where they'd spend the rest of the evening until the other two girls came home the next morning.

Far across town almost outside of the border that surrounded Riverdale, Lane and Angie crept through the dark empty halls of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy as they headed to the infirmary. Lane didn't trust the use of flashlights so she walked with one hand on the wall and the other holding Angie's so they didn't lose each other. It didn't look like anyone was here, the kids were with Betty and the Sisters arrested, but they weren't taking chances.

Reaching the infirmary Lane quietly closed the door behind them and they made their way to the nurse's desk finally turning on their flashlights. "There were doing this to so many kids," Angie said sadly as they looked through the numerous folders. "Found you."

She set it on the desk and they stood close together reading in detail Lane's treatments and her responses. Lane didn't like talking about it, she especially didn't like how much it hurt Angie to hear, so she hadn't told her a lot of it. But it was all here; shock therapy, aversion therapy, medications, feedings. Angie slipped her hand into Lane's and squeezed it, so heartbroken this happened to her.

"Look at that," Lane said flipping through her numerous reports. "She documented Hiram's visit, that he wanted to continue the current plan of care." This was exactly what Lane needed. They'd checked the front desk's sign in sheet, of course Hiram hadn't put his name down. He never considered it'd be in her chart.

On the page under it they found the forms Hiram filled out, after Minetta dropped her off, to admit Lane as her legal guardian. "He really shot himself in the foot with this," Angie commented, figuring Hiram had hoped this would be long term.

Lane nodded finding herself horribly relieved that this wasn't all for nothing. There was proof, solid undeniable proof that came with a list of charges he couldn't squirrel his way out of it. "There's a copier somewhere I used to hear it, we can make two separate copies of everything; one we keep and the other we're replacing with this one."

"And the original we hide in this building in case they try to destroy it," Angie finished for her. They were on the same page, they always were. The file they'd keep would be thrown out in court, Hiram would likely have any evidence Lane was here destroyed, which meant they needed a backup copy to be found in this facility.

With incredibly soft eyes Lane looked at Angie's half lit face, taking a tender moment to brush her knuckles against her cheek. "You complete me," she told her honestly. She met Angie's coy stare with a sly grin and she leaned closer meeting Angie halfway for a kiss.

.^.

The file of Lane's records was stored in the crawlspace along with another copy of the guardianship forms, the printed copies of what Lane had found at the Warden's office, and Tall Boy's guns.

"So what are we doing today?" Cheryl asked as the four girls sat at Lane's kitchen table nursing cups of coffee while Toni passed out breakfast.

Lane looked up at Cheryl with a brow raised. "Other than washing my sheets," she said seeing the look shared between Cheryl and Toni, Toni mildly embarrassed and Cheryl without a care. "Angie and I are going shopping."

"Oh are we?" Angie asked in a suggestive tone, her feet propped up in Lane's lap as she sat back drinking tea rather than coffee.

Running her hand along Angie's calf Lane nodded, biting her lip as she hummed. "I was thinking," her hand fastened around the back of Angie's knees pulling her closer, "after staying cooped up taking care of me," Angie giggled as she let Lane pull her onto her lap, wrapping her arms around Lane's shoulders as Lane's hands came around Angie's waist, "that I'd take you out tonight, and maybe a few other nights, to say thank you."

"I'd like that," she said leaning into Lane so that the tip of her nose brushed Lane's brow.

Across the table Toni and Cheryl shared a knowing smile. "Well you know I'm always up for shopping," Cheryl said inviting herself.

A few hours later they headed out riding on their bikes in their respective pairs downtown, followed by a poorly hidden car that did little to hide it was following them. They went into the boutique and split up, Cheryl with Angie and Toni with Lane, as they tried clothes on.

Toni and Lane were in a dressing room modeling for each other, laughing with each other as Toni realized Lane actually had a style. At least with Angie, and it was daring even for Toni. But Cheryl stood with an armful of dresses while Angie rifled through the ones hanging on the hooks. "Looking for anything in particular?" Cheryl asked, realizing after a while she had something in mind.

"It's our first date in what feels like forever, I wanted to look nice," Angie answered with a shrug. She wanted that first night again, seeing the awe on Lane's face the way she felt it steal the breath from her lungs.

Cheryl hadn't been convinced Angie could keep up with Lane at first, she'd been proven very wrong. And now Lane was head over heels, the way Cheryl was with Toni, and it was making her so soft. "I think I saw just the thing," Cheryl said curling a finger beckoning Angie to follow her. Finding the one she'd noticed she showed Angie watching her face light up, and she grabbed it off the rack and handed it to the other girl before leading her to the far back corner. "I noticed the way you kept looking over here, are you and Lane ready for that?"

Heat gathered in Angie's cheeks as she timidly reached for one of the lacy lingerie tops she'd noticed. "We're somewhere near it," Angie admitted, her eyes on the sheer white one because Lane liked to tell her she looked like an angel in white.

An amused, and endeared, smile spread on Cheryl's face as she grabbed the short see-through dress and tiny lace thong that with it. "Well, it can't hurt to have it when you do get there," she said handing it to Angie, who took it with a shy grin.

The girls finished picking out their outfits, and with a bag slung on their arms they headed across the street to the diner for lunch, that Cheryl and Toni suspiciously paid for just like the clothes. Angie and Lane shared a wonderingly look as they left the restaurant, Lane glancing at her shadow who'd been waiting in his car the last two hours. "We'll see you both another time, TT and I have other plans this evening," Cheryl said kissing both Lane and Angie's cheeks before the four separated to go to their own homes.

Lane and Angie pulled into the driveway and they went inside Lane's home, her shadow pulled up and went inside his own, and they spent the rest of the afternoon in that one place. Lane finished her sheets and Angie helped her put them on the bed, which ended in them cuddling in their fresh warmth. But the sun set and Lane opened the door and kissed Angie deeply, like she wouldn't see her for days. "I'll see you in an hour," Lane told her.

Angie hummed, her eyes slow to open having enjoyed that kiss. "I went with jaw dropping classy, what'd you go for?" she asked knowing no matter what it'd take her breath away, because Lane always did.

"Make your panties wet sexy," Lane replied in a low mumbled voice, her eyes on Angie's mouth as she licked her lips.

That had heat pooling in her stomach as she took a deep breath, but Angie wasn't one to let Lane win so easily. "Guess I won't wear any then," she replied in her sweet airy voice. She leaned forward pressing a quick kiss to Lane's mouth before she headed next door. Leaving Lane in the doorway watching the sway of her narrow hips as she stood almost heaving at the things that girl did to her.

They both showered and did their makeup, Lane didn't have hair to do so she was dressed sooner than Angie, and since she knew Angie had the blinds drawn so Lane couldn't sneak a peak she knew Angie wouldn't see her cut across the street to the house next door. "You look nice," Grant told her when he opened the door. And she did in tight black high-waisted pants and a jacket that buttoned just above her belly button.

"Thanks," Lane remembered to tell him, a voice in the back of her mind that sounded like Angie. "If I pay you will you be our chauffer?" she asked getting around the bush without the beating, as her father used to say.

He was quiet a moment as he thought, nothing Hiram told him forbade him from doing this and honestly it'd make this easier. "Consider it part of the job," he told her, not wanting her money.

Nodding curtly she told him to get ready before she headed over to Angie's house, hesitating as she smoothed the front of her jacket and took a steadying breath before knocking on the door. Seeing Angie stole the breath she'd taken and she let her mouth open a little as she stared in enraptured awe. She wore a gold dress that barely hung on shoulders and it crossed over her chest cupping her small breasts before it disappeared under the belt, and the skirt fell like a waterfall down her legs and just barely grazed the floor.

Trailing her eyes back up Angie's body she met her shining eyes, noticing the way a few strands of her golden hair fell from the bun to frame that perfect face. "I honestly feel like I could die sometimes because of what you do to me."

That had a blush creeping up the back of Angie's neck as she tried not to stare at the very round curve of Lane's breasts visible from the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under that jacket. Angie's curves were small, nonexistent in some places, but Lane had them all and Angie loved them. "I know that feeling well," Angie said biting her lip as a rather daring thought crossed her mind. Getting her hands around Lane's wide hips she bent forward pressing a kiss to the left center of her chest, over her heart, leaving behind the stain of her lips. She felt the breath go out of Lane and she stood upright meeting her burning eyes. "So everyone knows you're mine," she said in a whispered voice.

Lane stepped forward, and in her heels she was a good couple inches taller, and she cupped Angie's face in her hands tilting it back so their mouths were a fraction of an inch apart. "I won't let anyone ever doubt that," she mumbled, her lips dragging against Angie's before she pulled her in for a kiss that had them both sighing against each other. But Lane forced herself to pull back knowing she'd never convince herself to leave if they stayed any longer.

Her touch strayed from Angie's face and trailed down her sides until Lane grabbed her hand and pulled her outside where Grant was standing against the car as he opened the door for them. Angie bid him a sweet 'thank you' as she climbed in, Lane gave him a long untrusting look before she climbed in after, and the two girls sat for the duration of the ride with Lane holding Angie's hand in her lap as they talked quietly.

Pulling up to Pop's Grant went around to the other side of the car opening the door for Lane, and he stood back as Lane got out and turned offering a hand to Angie to help her out. Angie thanked him again and he nodded, finding her more agreeable than his actual charge who glared heavily not liking his eyes on her girl.

With Angie's hand in the crook of her arm the two girls descended the stairs into Le Bonne Nuit where they were met with a joyous crowd and Josie's smooth vocals as she sang onstage. "Good evening you two," Veronica said having made her way to the bottom of the stairs to greet them. Betty told her Lane had been at the Sisters too, it was still a shock seeing her. "Angie you look like dream, and Lane I have to say you wear sexy chic very well," she told both women smiling at them both. "Reginald will show you to your table."

Lane and Veronica shared a conspiring look as she passed her, Lane having called earlier with a request. "Ladies," Reggie said when they reached the far back table in the corner, and he cast Lane a wink having picked up a few hours ago what she'd asked him to.

Angie drew a sharp breath at the sight of the bouquet sitting in the center of the table, of white roses surrounded by delicate little purple flowers. "You saw me looking at them this morning," she said with a wide grin as she went around to her seat. And she paused at the black box sitting in front of the glass vase. "Lane," she breathed as she slid into the booth and timidly reached for it.

Setting her elbow on the table Lane rested her chin on her knuckles as she gazed at Angie illuminated in the warm glow of the candlelight. "It's not anything big," she told her first, not wanting her to think it was something grand and to be disappointed, but she saw Angie's face slacken with surprise when she opened it. "We've discussed our taste in jewelry, you know I hate anything with a heart on it and I know you love that kind of thing so I compromised."

And by compromised Lane meant she bought Angie something with a heart on it. It was a small little thing no bitter than the width of her pinky on a thin gold chain, but she saw carved in the center A+L. "I love it," Angie said looking up at Lane's softened face, blinking away the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. She tried to say thank you but her voice had fled and she could only mouth it.

"Want me to put it on?" Lane asked, her mouth pursed around a smile. Angie nodded and Lane moved around the table to sit beside her, pulling the chain around her slender neck and clasping it. The heart sat in the space between her clavicles and with gentle fingers holding it she turned to Lane with so much emotion swimming in her eyes all she could do was kiss her.

Across the speakeasy Reggie stood with a small smile as he watched them, and beside him stood Veronica wearing her own look of wonderment but hers was mostly at how subtly kind he could be to the people he cared for.

They enjoyed the mocktails, Lane steering clear of the alcohol smuggled over the border like a good former alcoholic even though she pouted a little. But Angie distracted her by pulling her onto the dance floor where they spent the next few hours wrapped around each other in a state of bliss. When the night had reached its end the happy pair stumbled outside holding their heels as well as Angie's flowers, and they climbed into the back of Grant's car as he drove them home. He held the door open for Lane when he pulled into her driveway, waiting as she helped Angie out before he closed the door.

"Thank you again for taking us," Angie told him, knowing who he was but though she was strong willed like her father her mother raised her to be kind.

Something Lane was not, and she had no problem putting this man in his place. "I'm sure it makes his job easier," she said in a biting tone, but she appreciated the honesty that came with his nod.

They were halfway to the door and Angie turned to Lane having expected no less from her, and she smiled with a hint of something wicked as her fingers pulled at the lapels of Lane's jacket. "I'd tell you to be nice, but there's something else I want that mouth to do," she told Lane in a breathy voice as she pulled her against her, her lips grazing Lane's enough to make her want it but enough to satisfy.

Pulling back Angie drew her bottom lip between her teeth, watching the way Lane's eyes fell hungrily to her mouth, knowing she was a horrible tease. She turned to the house and cast a hooded look at Lane over her shoulder beckoning her to follow as she went inside. Locking the front door Lane made her way to her room to see Angie pulling the dress from her shoulders so it pooled at her feet, seeing Angie meant it when she said she wasn't gonna wear anything under it. And seeing her like that had Lane almost forgetting how to breathe. Angie sat on the edge of the bed leaning back on her elbows and spread her legs, meeting Lane's starved gaze as she undressed before she threw the bedroom door shut.

* * *

 _I wasn't planning on making the five weeks of quarantine the show skipped over so long. But I had a lot of fun building up their relationship more, of showing them just having fun (because Lane needs some fun), that they fit each other very well, and the more intimate scenes (let me know if they're too much and I'll start holding back on them)_

 _Next chapter will include the first episode back from the winter break (episode 9), and comes with a pretty sick cliffhanger._


	9. Chapter 9

_This is still the quarantine, episode nine is still next chapter, sorry about that. But there's a lot of moments that show just how much Lane's grown since this story started, and I was very excited for that. Also,_ _there's one scene that might make you a little mad at Lane regarding the Serpents – and that's okay, you don't have to agree with her because Lane's not completely right. But Lane is in the process of finding herself and what she wants, so this chapter is setting up where she's gonna go._

* * *

 **IX. her fight and fury is fiery oh but she loves like sleep to freezing, sweet and right and merciful I'm all but washed in the tide of her breathing. and it's worth it, it's divine, that I have this some of the time**

They lay quietly together their hearts and their breaths in synch. Angie was on her side with her head on Lane's chest, feeling Lane's arm around her back and her chin over the top of her head as she gently played with Angie's hair. It was a soft moment shared between them, it was quiet all but their steady breathing like there was no world beyond that room, like they were the last two people in the universe and this feeling surrounding them would last eternally – a temporary infinity.

"What are you thinking?" Angie asked softly, feeling the silence shatter and the rest of the world flood back in.

Running her fingers through Angie's soft hair Lane took a deeper breath and let it out in a sigh. "Whether or not I should try to convince your dad to let you stay." Her hand slipped from Angie's hair to her back as Angie sat up with wide eyes, having been waiting a little longer to broach that because she was still trying to find a way to make it go away. "With everything going on and you guys not really having a tie to this place, I don't see your dad wanting you around this."

Angie was propped up on her elbows, her chest pressed against Lane's as she looked down at her calm, sad, green eyes. "You said whether or not," she said feeling something tighten around her heart making it hard to breathe.

"I don't know if I want you around this," Lane admitted. This thing with Hiram had always been cat and mouse, Lane was clever and she knew how to put up a fight but she was still the mouse. "I've lost everything because of him, it's driven almost everyone I love away. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

But Angie was shaking her head as she sat up. "Well that's not your choice to make," Angie told her, not wanting another person trying to make her leave when she didn't want to. And it hurt more that it was Lane. "I know how scared you are of being left behind, so if you're trying to stop this before it gets too far then you're too late because I'm already in love with you," she took a breath pushing the hair out of her warm face, "and you're just gonna have to deal with that."

Sitting up on an elbow Lane reached to tuck the strands of hair that had fallen back in Angie's face behind her ear, letting her knuckles brush her cheek. "Well that settles that then," Lane said on a soft breath, running her thumb over Angie's soft lips. "I'm sorry for trying to make your mind up for you."

"I'm pretty good at doing that myself," Angie said seeing Lane's knowing smile, but it was small, her surprise still etched clearly in her face. Suddenly Angie couldn't meet her eyes as she turned shy. "For the record I wasn't ready to say that yet," not anywhere close, "so you don't have to say it back. In fact I don't even want you to."

Her panicked fluttering was quieted by Lane getting a gentle hand under chin forcing Angie to look at her still open face. "Come here," she said laying back with an arm held out, and she held Angie as she settled against her, their noses brushing from how close they were. She held Angie's unsure eye and told her, "I really think I am too, in case you were wondering." That's what surprised Lane, because she thought since Sweet Pea she wouldn't let herself fall for anyone so easily again. But Angie had come in and changed everything, Lane hadn't been prepared for her.

A small shy smile twitched over her mouth having not wanted Lane to feel like she had to say anything, but she could see from the faint wrinkle at the corners of Lane's eyes that came when she was happy that she was telling the truth. "What happens if I do leave?" she asked knowing that whether she wanted it or not her dad could still make her. She'd have to make her own mind up whether she was willing to leave him to stay with Lane.

Lane had been thinking a lot about what would happen if Angie left, it all but broke her heart and Fangs hadn't been around much lately so she'd had to get through it on her own. "Well, it's not even seven months til we graduate, and we're looking at colleges that are pretty close. We'd find each other." Lane wasn't certain about a lot of things but she was about that.

And it had Angie staring at her bright eyes floored by it, that instead of being scared or angry at the thought of losing her – which was natural for someone with severe abandonment issues – Lane would make it work. They could call and text, maybe even visit. A month ago Lane wouldn't have been able to consider any of this, the thought of Angie's leaving would've had her running for the hills so she wouldn't be hurt, but instead Lane was here with her willing to be hurt to make it work.  
Angie didn't have any plans of leaving her, this was Lane's home and Angie had never stayed anywhere long enough to have that feeling so home started to be people, and Lane was now one of them. So Angie wasn't going anywhere, her father would either get on board or leave without her.

.^.

With school being out Lane had a lot of time to catch up on the work she'd missed at the shop, business was slow within the quarantine so she worked half days during the week. Angie spent that time either practicing with the Vixens, because they were all starting to get bored and as Cheryl told them when school reopened she expected them to come back in peak condition, or hanging out with Mac.

Fangs still wasn't coming around much, he'd been telling Lane he was helping Sweet Pea with the Serpents but Sweet Pea came to work every other day and told her he hadn't been seeing much of Fangs either. And when Fangs was around he dodged every question Lane asked until he eventually stopped coming around because it was easier when he didn't lie, and he didn't have to feel so guilty for seeing how much he was hurting Lane by pulling away.

But Angie was a pretty good distraction from that, in fact Lane hardly stopped smiling when she was around. Time felt nonexistent within the quarantine, tests had been run nothing was coming back, nothing was happening – and yet, everyday with Angie somehow felt like the best day.

Lane was back again making large meals to feed the Serpents, and Angie loved to cook so she'd happily stepped in wanting to try her hand at everything she saw in the cooking shows they watched. And the Serpents were happy to eat their fill of the leftovers.

It was close to dinnertime and both girls were in the kitchen wearing aprons as they finished no less than six different meals; they'd been cooking for over two hours. Angie turned to Lane saying something that had Lane shaking her head, then throwing her head back groaning unhappily before Angie got her hands around her face and pulled her in for a slow kiss. From how close the binoculars got him into Lane's house he could even see the way their tongues glistened from the overhead light. It had him licking his lips lost in thought, so much so he was slow to comprehend Lane was coming out of her house and he lowered the binoculars as she cut across the street.

He had the door open before she could knock and he met her hard irritable eyes, finding her much less agreeable than the girl still inside. "We're gonna eat before taking everything to the Serpents," Lane told him, and she rolled her eyes as she asked, "do you want any?"

His brows rose in surprise. "You're offering me dinner?"

"Angie said I had to," was Lane's grumbled reply.

He followed her back across the street and into Lane's warm home that smelled like the most delicious restaurant. "Thank you for thinking of me," he said giving Angie a small tightlipped smile. Almost shy.

She had a big easy smile and she flashed that as she handed him a plate. "It's no problem, we made plenty."

Lane stood back with her arms crossed and her eyes sharp as knives watching him. He was younger than she first thought, twenty-five at most, and he had the kind of pale blue eyes Lane had never trusted. And his roamed Angie's face and trailed lower before they flicked to the food not wanting to be caught staring, not knowing that Lane was watching him. That she'd been watching him, the way he watched her, and she'd noticed how often his gaze strayed and where. It didn't surprise her; Angie was beautiful and sweet, she was everything good in this world, Lane couldn't blame anyone for falling in love with her. So it didn't surprise her that he had, but it did enrage her. Insanely, she could imagine gouging his eyes out.

As if he could feel the way her fury burned Grant glanced at Lane and he straightened at the calm cool mask she wore atop her icy stare, having seen that look enough times by then to know it meant danger. Like the tell tale rattle of a snake. Thanking Angie again he made a quick retreat back to the house across the street.

"He seems nice," Angie said as she fixed her plate, getting a little of everything. And then she turned to Lane, whose features warmed when she turned to her. "For someone being paid to watch you I guess he could be worse."

Angie tried to see the best in everyone and everything, because as she liked to tell Lane if the world was only bad then what was the point in trying. It was a trait Lane admired because she usually only saw the worst. And Lane wanted to disagree, to tell her to never be alone with him, but she knew Grant wasn't going away which meant that dark thought would always be in the back of Angie's mind stealing part of her shine. "All I know, is everything looks delicious and I'm starving," she said seeing the way Angie grinned before she grabbed Lane's plate and began filling it with everything.

Lane stowed that thought and potential problem away as she and Angie fell into lighter conversation, somehow never seeming to run out of things to say. They ate and they talked until they put their empty dishes in the sink and packed up the rest to take to camp.

"Food's here," a Serpent called when he saw Lane's car pull up, and several others came forward to help grab the trays. A rumble went through the camp as everyone headed for the plastic table someone had grabbed days ago, disposable plates and silverware were set up, everyone filed in line sending a chorus of thank you's to both girls as they stood back. Lane was their girl but they'd warmed to Angie quickly, it hadn't taken much more than that bright smile and kind yet firm spirit, it also didn't help that Lane was quick to snap at anyone who so much as breathed wrong in her direction.

"Thank you for doing this," Sweet Pea said as he stood next to Angie with Lane on her other side. He'd never stop telling them that, if they didn't bring food by like this some of them wouldn't eat at all. There was no money going in or out of the Serpents, they still lived in tents, and now with the town locked down there weren't many other options.

"Of course," Angie said, like she always said because she didn't mind helping them. And they in return had carved a little space for her amongst them, she was starting to understand why this place felt so much like Lane's home. Because it wasn't the place.

Sweet Pea looked over Angie's blonde head to see Lane's head turn following movement in her peripheral to see Fangs as he tried to quietly sneak away so he wouldn't have to answer where he'd been. Fangs sighed knowing he couldn't keep avoiding her, he hadn't even worked up how to tell Sweet Pea everything yet but Sweet Pea had been quick to tell him Lane couldn't handle them both leaving her. So he resigned himself to making up another lie about what he'd been doing, because he didn't think Lane would forgive him for what he was actually doing, but as quick as she spotted him she turned away. And it left Fangs staring with wide mournful eyes as he realized this is what she wouldn't forgive him for.

For the first time in the six months they'd been broken up Sweet Pea finally understood the position Fangs had been left in between the two of them, figuring out how to be there for both of them without placing blame. And this still wasn't Lane's fault. So he reached around Angie and placed a hand on Lane's shoulder squeezing it gently, and as he waited for whether she'd pull away he felt her fingertips graze his knuckles as she gently held his hand. "He hasn't told me anything either," Sweet Pea let her know, not wanting her to feel like it was just her Fangs was pulling away from. "I think something's going on at home."

Lane nodded having figured that, knowing his mother had a doctor's appointment a few weeks ago when this all started. So it wasn't just his mother, he was doing something he knew she wouldn't like and instead of owning up he was running away. "If he doesn't want me to be there then I've got other shit to worry about," she said not liking how sour those words tasted. It wasn't like her to give up on the people she cared for, she fought tooth and nail even when they didn't deserve it, but she was slowly starting to realize she was fighting for something she wasn't sure she believed in.

So this got Sweet Pea's attention, because those weren't the words of a Serpent. His hand dropped from her shoulder and he stepped around Angie to look at Lane's hard eyes. "Fangs has been there for you from day one, how the hell are you gonna turn your back on him now?"

"He hasn't come home in three weeks, I'm not the one who turned their back," she said stepping to Sweet Pea not caring for his accusatory tone. "Considering I kicked you out after four days I think I've been more than accommodating."

Though he was left reeling Sweet Pea couldn't shake the feeling that he somehow should've seen this coming. Not once had she contacted them to make sure they were alright, she'd only started coming by in the last week and now it was only to bring food, she and Angie didn't stay long. He didn't know when exactly it happened, he thought it might've been before she was kidnapped, but Lane had been pulling away. "No Serpent stands alone," he told her, repeating a law she'd sworn when she joined them. It wasn't the first time he'd had to remind her of that.

But it had her laughing darkly as she shook her head, and Sweet Pea glanced at the other girl who stood with a straight face by Lane's side – all at once Sweet Pea knew this was Angie's fault, that she'd poisoned Lane against them.

"You know it's funny," Lane started, her tone the kind of biting that didn't yield much humor, "that law's only ever been used against me, because I've only ever stood alone within the Serpents." She saw from the deep way his brows were drawn together he strongly disagreed, they all would because they all thought they'd done enough by letting her in. "You of all people know how dangerous my situation with Lodge is and yet it didn't cross your mind that my escaping from the asylum he put me in wouldn't leave me vulnerable? No one thought to check on me when I was hiding for two weeks, did anyone even notice I wasn't here?" She saw him open his mouth to answer but she cut him off, "that was rhetorical, Sweet Pea, because the only reason I can be here is because I faced Lodge on my own as I always have. Because I have only ever stood alone within the Serpents. Don't look at her," Lane snapped when his angry eyes slid to her right where Angie was standing. "The only thing she's done is taught me that I deserve more than how I let people treat me. And the fact of the matter is the Serpents only care about me when I'm being a Serpent, otherwise you're all pretty quick to turn your backs until I do what you want."

This time when she paused to take a breath Sweet Pea didn't open his mouth to object, he was gritting his teeth hating every word that was coming out of her mouth, too stubborn in his refusal to believe they'd let her down in any way to consider she could be even a fraction right. So Lane continued, tired of always feeling like she was still earning her place here – they'd given her a home she'd been desperate to have, but they never stopped making her pay for it. And she was just so tired. "There's also still the matter of Jughead coming back, because I'm technically not a Serpent anymore. So," she shrugged sighing heavily as she looked at the cheerful group who by then had all filled their plates and were stuffing their mouths, and she wanted to go back to when just being part of that was enough, "we'll see you when we bring by dinner tomorrow."

Sweet Pea watched the two girls head back to their car, saw the way Angie reached for Lane's hand, saw the man sitting in the car beside them that left when they did. That wasn't the first time Sweet Pea noticed him it was just the first time Sweet Pea understood he was Hiram's man, that Lane was still being hunted. That she was still dealing with this alone, and Sweet Pea really didn't like the way that realization soured in his stomach.

…

The girls were quiet as Lane drove away from camp and back to her house. Angie knew her anger was a front to hide how hurt and sad she was, and she wished she could make this all better for her, that she could take every bad thing out of Lane's life so she could finally find something good. But all Angie could do was try to show Lane she was worth more than what she settled for, that there was so much better than this and she deserved all of it.

"You know what sounds good," Angie said quietly breaking the silence between them, "fries and a milkshake."

Other than cake that was Lane's go to when she was feeling more sad than she thought she could handle, and she turned to Angie who was doing her best to hold some of that sadness for her. "Yeah it does," Lane agreed as she headed to Pop's.

Getting it to go they headed back home and settled with the bag open between them as they each sipped from their own milkshake. "Do you regret what you said?" Angie asked knowing Lane was rethinking every word, trying to find a way to be the one at fault.

"Yes and no," Lane answered with a sigh. "I don't think I'm wrong, maybe a little harder on them than is fair but," she raised her eyes to the ceiling wanting this to be easier, to pretend it was fine even though it wasn't and wait for it to get better. Before she inevitably felt this way again and it'd start all over, and that thought had her shoulders slumping with defeat. "They're the only family I have, if I don't have them then," she broke off not knowing if there'd be anything left.

"You'd have Cheryl," Angie finished for her, "I'm still kind of mad over what you said he did to you last year but you've got Reggie, and Veronica who's probably feeling as lonely as you are since her dad's ruining her life too." She ran a hand over Lane's hair that was steadily growing longer, it was almost soft now instead of prickly. "And you know you have me."

Lane nodded getting her point. "I wouldn't be completely alone," she said, also counting Rebecca because she'd just gotten the invitation for the wedding that was now set for Christmas Eve. Angie was right, Lane had been so caught up thinking she'd have nothing without the Serpents that she hadn't been paying attention to what she already had. "You know," she started, curling her legs under her and half turning into Angie with her elbow propped up on the back of the couch, "I felt really lost when I met you."

"Yeah," Angie said with a nod, because she'd felt that pretty clear from Lane. She still did sometimes, especially with college applications; but it was less now.

"Yeah," Lane agreed. "Before it was leaving after graduation and never coming back, then I found the Serpents and it was the first time since my dad died that I felt like I had a home and I didn't wanna leave anymore." She didn't know when she stopped feeling that, if maybe it all came down to the accident. "And then Sweet Pea, I wanted a life with him and then the baby. I thought that was the only life I was gonna have and," her voice broke and she said on a whisper, "I lost them both." Tears filled her eyes as they always did when she thought of Daya, of the life lost between her and Sweet Pea. Normally she'd give up at this point, if she even got to this point at all, but she swallowed the knot in her throat so she could continue. "I felt so trapped in this town, with all that pain, and I didn't know how to live anymore. Then you came," she looked at Angie to see her eyes were as full as hers, so filled with tears she couldn't see straight, but she saw her – she always saw her, "and you reminded me how to live. Not just existing the way I used to, you made me better. You make me want to be better," she caught the few tears that were pooling in the corner of one eye threatening to spill down her cheek, and she sniffed clearing her throat. "For you. I wanna be better for you." She wasn't fast enough to catch the ones that fell from her other eye and she wiped them off her cheek only for more to fall in their place. "And I don't know what you're getting out of this," because to Lane it felt like she was the only one who was getting anything.

But Angie shook her head not caring for the wetness on her own cheeks as she ran a thumb over Lane's. "You had so much pain when I met you, there was so much going on you didn't have room for anything else. But you made room for me," and that still felt like the most amazing thing to Angie. "And suddenly I was smiling again, I was happy and having fun. Being with you is the most exciting part of my life, Lane. So in terms of who contributes more, you give as much as you get – don't ever doubt that."

Lane nodded as she leaned forward, the way Angie leaned forward so they sat with their foreheads pressed together looking into each other's watery eyes with their mouths filled with a word they weren't quite ready for. So they filled their mouths with each other instead, their hands grasping at any part they could get a hold of, their minds clouded with terrible need that had them making their way to Lane's room.

In the dark house across the street Grant stood looking through the binoculars into Lane's window, having broken her blinds days before. Their clothes made piles on the floor, their hands roamed over their warm flushed skin as they fell onto the bed wound in each other.

.^.

The next couple of weeks passed by slowly, but when it was announced the quarantine would be lifted in a few days it suddenly felt like it'd gone by so fast. It was Angie's idea for her to work at the shop with Lane, that maybe her dad would see how serious she was about staying if it was for more than just her. So Lane trained Angie how to run the office, which Lane hated, so that Lane could work in the garage again.

But when the day finally came instead of rejoicing with the rest of the claustrophobic town the two girls stood in Angie's spotless house holding fast to the other as the Harpers pulled into the driveway.

"Oh baby," Mrs Harper exclaimed rushing to pull Angie into her arms and smother her to her chest. "We've been so worried."

Angie stood breathing in the feel of her mom surprised by how much she'd missed her. "We talked everyday," she reminded her.

"Still," she said leaning back to look at Angie, to see she really was okay. She turned to Lane with a smile and reached a hand to her chin, "it's good to see you, dear. I have to say I like what you've done with your hair." She saw the strained way Lane smiled, chalked it up to her knowing they were leaving.

Angie looked past her mother to where her father stood by the front door with a stern expression. "You're gonna stay with your grandmother, go pack your bags."

There was no warmth, no welcome after five weeks of being separated, and it had Angie stepping toward Lane as her brows drew tightly together. "I'm not leaving," she told him, seeing the way his jaw tightened. "Senior year's almost half over, you said I'd get to finish the year here."

"I'm sure this has nothing to do with Lane," he said in a low dangerous tone, his eyes sticking to his daughter who normally didn't argue.

Angie knew no matter what her mom said he wouldn't change his mind, he was impossible to get through to. "You let me make friends, I joined a club when have I ever done that? I even have a job, and yeah I have a girlfriend too. I made a life here, dad, you can't take that away because you feel like it."

"You have no idea what kind of poison this town is," he told her, raising his voice like he rarely did. "I won't let it hurt you, and I won't let her." This time he did look at Lane, seeing her expressionless face and hating the hold she had on his daughter. He raised a hand when Angie tried to defend Lane, he wouldn't have it. "I told you as long as she didn't drag into what she's doing: you put yourself in danger for her," he said seeing the way Angie swallowed at realizing he knew she'd been following Hiram Lodge. "She will ruin your life by bringing you into hers, this is not up for negotiation. Go pack your bags."

Angie blinked with wide pained eyes as she shook her head, her hand holding fast to Lane's not willing to let her go. "I wasn't negotiating, I'm not leaving."

"Do what he says."

"Lane," Angie breathed looking at her shocked, feeling her trying to pull away. "I'm not just gonna leave y-"

"Monkey, just," Lane's voice gave out as she turned to Angie, seeing how much this was hurting her. And she hated that she was the reason, that every bad thing that'd happened to Angie since being here was her fault. "Do what he says."

Mrs Harper gently took her daughter's arm in hand and pulled her away from Lane, and Angie jerked out of her grasp as she stormed into her room grabbing a suitcase as she began to throw clothes into it.

Mr Harper stared down at Lane seeing past the calm she wore like a mask and saw how much this hurt her. "I know what you've been through," he told her, admitting more than he should especially given how smart this girl was, "and you have my sympathy but you can't have my daughter."

Lane nodded like she understood that, but her eyes were fierce when she looked up at him. "Your daughter sees something in me, and you're never gonna convince her to stay away. The only chance you have is to force her and that will break something in your relationship that might not ever be repaired. And if given the choice I'm pretty sure she'll choose me." She said this all very plainly, like she was stating simple facts without much care and it had him swallowing his rage as his hands balled to fists at her threat.  
"I just wanted to make sure I at least told you I know there's nothing I could ever do to be good enough for your daughter," she said, her voice cracking as emotion threatened to break through. "I am a horrible broken human being and Angie is everything good in this world. So if you have a chance to get her away from me," she swallowed the part of her begging her to stop, and she took a breath before finishing, "you should probably take it."

He frowned deeply as she walked around him, listening to the click of the door closing quietly behind her. His was wife stared at him with wide pleading eyes, not wanting to leave anymore than her daughter. Taking a breath he walked to her room and stood in her doorway watching as Angie now grabbed a few little keepsakes she didn't want to leave behind. "You're planning to stay with her," he stated seeing the way she stilled without turning to him.

Her heart would break no matter what, and to be honest she didn't think this was the right choice but she couldn't imagine doing anything else. "I love her," Angie said turning to him in the doorway, her eyes were wet but there was a quiet strength in them that wasn't backing down. "She's the biggest reason, but she's not the only one."

He was silent several long seconds as he considered all possible avenues before finally reaching a decision, one he wasn't happy with. So he sighed, loud and heavy, before he nodded curtly and headed next door. He didn't bother knocking and he looked at where Lane stood in the living room with tears falling freely and he closed the door averting his eyes, finding the state of her unnatural. "I'll give you a minute to get yourself together."

Sucking in a shaky breath Lane turned her back on him raising her leaking eyes to the ceiling as she dried her cheeks, and she forced her breathing regular shoving it all down to deal with later. Sixty seconds, it was enough for her to square her shoulders and turn back to him with a calm neutral expression though her eyes were still red.

He waited for her nod before he told her, "you have one chance," seeing her slow understanding as tears filled her eyes once more. "If she's gonna stay in this godforsaken town I'd at least like to have her home. But if anything comes close to her."

"I'll pack her bags myself," Lane told him, admitting she wasn't sure Angie staying was for the best either.

Reaching an understanding he held a steady hand out to her and waited as she fit her smaller one in his before shaking it. "For the record, what you said," he held her hand firmly as he stood bearing down on her, "that was worthy of my daughter."

She was quiet as he showed himself out, holding herself with a level of grace that fell apart the moment the door closed. Releasing the breath she'd been holding since he walked in she let her back hit the wall as her legs finally gave out, not realizing how terrified she'd been at the thought of Angie leaving. The door was thrown open and Lane looked up seeing Angie's reddened eyes and they both lunged forward throwing their arms tight around each other. "We're okay," Lane said turning into her to kiss her cheek, feeling her hands balled into fists around her shirt refusing to ever let go.

"I wasn't gonna leave you," Angie swore, having not even waited for her dad to finish telling her they could stay for now

Lane nodded running a hand over her hair. "I know, monkey," she said having guessed Angie would've packed with the intention of coming here. Lane wasn't sure if she would've let her, Lane wasn't worth what it would cost for Angie to stay. But they didn't have to think that way anymore, at least for the time being. They were okay.

* * *

 _The title to this one is Cherry Wine by Hozier. I've been dying to use this one because it's one of my favorite songs and one of my favorite Alice Kristiansen covers – the meaning behind it doesn't really fit the story, but I love it so much I wanted to share it._


	10. Chapter 10

_The title of this one is Higher by Rihanna. I also have Angie sing it later in the chapter, as always I imagine Alice Kristiansen's cover of it. This is all of episode 9, with a mean cliffhanger, and if I don't get carried away next chapter should be 10 and some parts of 11. But it's me, I always get carried. On to the story, hope whoever is still reading this enjoys._

* * *

 **X. I love you, is the only thing that's on my mind. Cause you take me higher, higher than I've ever babe**

After missing an additional week of school while being held at the Sisters Lane came in early that first day back to talk to Weatherbee and her teachers, to turn in the assignments Angie helped her do to prove she wasn't actually behind. So Lane hadn't seen Angie yet that morning, it was the first morning in five weeks she'd woken to an empty bed and she'd felt such an aching disappointment to not open her eyes to see that beautiful face.

So seeing her at the other end of the hall as they both headed to English, it took Lane's breath away. She saw Angie notice her, caught the way her steps faltered before she smiled picking up her pace to reach her. It seemed odd and kind of silly to have missed Lane so much when it hadn't even been ten hours, but she could see in Lane's openly warm eyes that she felt the same.

Meeting in the middle the two girls stood the sparest of inches apart as they reached for the other's hand, sharing a small heated smile as they said good morning. Lane wasn't big on PDA, Angie was definitely the exception but she still found it a little too much for school.

"Break it up," Kevin said coming up beside them with Moose at his heel.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me why," Lane said looking up at the uniformed boys with an icy gaze, still holding Angie's hand.

Moose was the one to answer, knowing her mostly from Reggie and she quite frankly had always scared him. "Principal Weatherbee issued several new school rules, physical contact of any kind is to be kept to a minimum."

"The quarantine itself was bull but this is ridiculous," Lane said, not placing the blame on them because she knew it wasn't either Kevin or Moose's fault.

But the RROTC was getting a lot of flack for being the ones to enforce the rules, and they'd already dealt with Cheryl and Toni that morning. "Ridiculous or not those are the rules, and there are consequences to breaking them," Moose told her firmly.

Lane's brow cocked like a gun and a cruel smirk carved her mouth as she looked between them. "You know it's rich hearing that rule coming from Riverdale's resident gay and his closeted casual hookup," she said looking from Kevin to Moose, who'd she'd come across a few times last year in some heated moment after school. Granted it was mostly unbearably warm, long, staring and occasionally a stolen brush but their intention was clear.

That had Kevin's brow raising as he told her very simply, "that was rude. I expected more class from you Lane."

"Well that sounds like a personal problem," Lane informed him.

Opening his mouth to respond Kevin sighed knowing, like Cheryl, he wasn't getting anywhere with her. So he turned to Angie and asked, "can you please keep her in line?" Because there were two people Lane listened to, Cheryl and now Angie.

A smile spread on Angie's mouth, that wasn't unusual she smiled a lot, but her eyes gleamed with a mischief she'd gotten from Lane. "Of course," she told him, then she turned cupping Lane's face pulling her in for an openmouthed kiss.

Lane was slow to open her eyes as they pulled away, forgetting the thought of ever not wanting to do this. And she met Angie's hooded eyes with a grin. "You ready for class, monkey?" she asked, and Angie smiled taking her hand as they walked away.

…

Dinner came later that night for the Serpents, both girls had homework and work though Spyder let them off early so they could run to the store and make something simple. But as they'd been doing everyday for the last month they showed up with disposable pans to feed them. Only Jughead was back now and he had his eyes set on Lane as she and Angie helped carry everything.

"I called a meeting, any reason you didn't show?" he asked, hearing quiet settle around them as the Serpents looked between their newly returned King and their girl.

Dropping the pan on the table Lane turned to him already tired and knowing that somehow she was gonna come out of this even more tired. "Would you like that list alphabetic or chronological?" she posed instead, not having the patience to be anything other than biting.

He scoffed a laugh shaking his head, feeling Betty at his side who'd already asked him to convince her to give a statement against Hiram Lodge – Jughead had been surprised to hear how cruel Lane had been when Betty first asked. "That attitude's not befitting of a Serpent," he told her, needing to cut this out sooner rather than later. The Serpents were already restless, he couldn't have her speaking out of turn like this in front of the others.

Her brow rose wondering what leverage he thought calling her out in front of everyone gave him, because he was about to find out how much power she had. "Are you sure you wanna do this here?" she asked quietly, giving him a chance to change his mind. But he didn't, he stared down at her haughty and superior. "Well then I guess it's because you kicked me out of the Serpents for not playing your stupid game."  
An unhappy murmur spread through the camp hearing that, a quieter one was spoken softly that Lane had still been there for them even after Jughead had kicked her out a fact that only proved her loyalty to them further. Lane stared at Jughead defiantly seeing the way he clenched his jaw probably regretting not taking her offer to do this in private. "And it felt like you meant it when you skipped town knowing I'd been kidnapped to hang out with your best friend, who by the way had been cleared of all charges against him and was really only running away from his own mistakes." She saw the dip in Jughead's throat as he swallowed, realizing just how angry she was with him – angry enough he might not be able to fix it. "I'll ask you again, you sure you wanna do this here?"

"Let's go inside," he said knowing this conversation was far from over. And he had a sinking feeling it wouldn't end in him getting her back.

Turning to Angie they shared a nod before Lane followed Jughead and Betty to the Jones' trailer. "FP," she said beckoning him with her.

"What do you want with my father?" Jughead asked, glancing up at the gathered Serpents knowing they were watching her closely and seeing that she was calling the shots.

"We'll get there," Lane said pushing him inside ready to be done with this so she could go home and finally sit and just breathe. Hearing FP shut the door behind them she turned on Betty too tired to even attempt being nice. "I'm assuming when you asked your boyfriend to force me to help your aimless case against Lodge you failed to mention that you led one of his men directly to my door letting him know exactly where I was, which left me asking for Hiram's protection to avoid him coming after me again. Anything you wanna add, Elizabeth?" Not giving her the chance to think of a response she said, "No, good then you're done," and turned to Jughead. "So what the hell do you want from me now?"

This wasn't the Lane he'd left, he tried to remember the last time he saw her before he left but all he remembered was the night he'd been so entangled in the game he'd actually kicked her out. She couldn't be right. So he tried another approach, to appeal to the part of her that was clearly still loyal to them. "There's no money coming in and the Serpents are getting restless, we need you." What he meant was he wanted to sit down and discuss their options because so far every big decision he'd made for the Serpents he'd done with her as his advisor; but her eyes were so unforgiving it was hard to come up with the right words.

"Sounds like a problem for the Serpent King," she said knowing what he was doing. He was trying to guilt her into giving him what he wanted because he knew no matter how mad she was she still cared for them, and that really just pissed her off. "So if you've got nothing else I'd like to go home."

That was something Jughead could use, because he was stuck in the mindset that she owed them something. "You know, not everyone has a home to go to." He knew the moment she froze in place that'd been a mistake, he knew it more when she turned cold eyes on him that burned.

"I'm not gonna address the fact you said that standing in your own home, next to your girlfriend whose home you also stay in," Lane started wondering if he'd always been this way and she just hadn't noticed or if he'd gotten worse, before she ultimately decided it didn't matter. "Instead I'm gonna address the fact that I only have a home because Tall Boy murdered my father." He opened his mouth to say something else, to try another angle to force her into helping him, but she shut him down, "no, you're done."  
She turned to FP, who'd been standing silently having only just heard a few minutes before that Jughead in his game-addled brain had taken their greatest ally out of their ranks. "If the Serpents need me I'm here in a heartbeat," she told him, and he nodded accepting that. "But I won't come back until he steps down." It was a thought she'd been skirting around for months not wanting to accept it, but she was to the point now she just couldn't keep doing this because the disappointment of finding herself alone cut too deep. So she turned to Jughead and sealed both of their fates. "I wouldn't follow you to hell."

Without another word from any of them, because it was only going to get worse from there, Lane turned walking out the door. She noticed the way everyone had retreated to their areas but they were quiet and they looked up the moment she came out. She made her way to Angie taking her hand and entwining their fingers. "We'll see you tomorrow for dinner," she told Jughead without warmth, but she held his eye and they shared a nod as they set the boundaries around this thing they'd carved between them. She was still their girl, she just wasn't his.

The two girls left walking hand in hand leaving behind Sweet Pea who could almost understand where Lane was coming from, Fangs who was wondering if things would still be like this if he'd been there for her, the Serpents who couldn't quite believe they'd just lost her, Betty who realized she'd overstepped into something she hadn't known the details to, and Cheryl who looked from Lane's retreating form to Jughead who she hadn't yet learned how to follow and was beginning to question why she should.

…

The two laid on the couch with Lane at Angie's back, her arm curled under their heads and the other around Angie's waist as they watched TV. It'd been a long day and she'd been waiting just for this moment, which would end in thirty minutes when Angie had to go home. But for Lane every unbearable minute was worth even just a second with her.

Rolling onto her back so she could look at Lane, who'd been quiet since they got back, Angie asked, "how are you?"

"I think I'm okay," Lane answered, and it surprised her to realize how much she meant it. "You know, I said what I felt and they now know where I stand." She hadn't believed in Jughead his entire reign over the Serpents, it wasn't the accident that had her pulling away it was being forced to follow a leader she didn't trust or even really respect, everything with the game and him ditching town for Archie only solidified that to her. "But," she said tucking Angie's soft hair behind her ear.

"But?" Angie repeated wondering what Lane was thinking, because her eyes were dancing.

Lane shifted closer pulling Angie onto her side so they lay face to face, their noses brushing. "I don't wanna talk about that."

"No?"

She hummed as her hand trailed down Angie's side and along the back of her thigh before cupping the back of her knee and pulling her leg over Lane's hip bringing her closer, hearing Angie's small gasp at the contact. "I'd rather enjoy my last few minutes with you until your curfew," she said kissing the tip of Angie's nose, then her cheek, and her chin. Hearing how deep her breathing was growing as her tongue snaked out to lick her lips in aching anticipation. "And," she had a hand cupping Angie's cheek bringing her close enough to graze her mouth, "I'd like to ask if you wanted to go out with me this weekend."

She was almost panting from Lane's teasing, how close she'd come to kissing her that had Angie straining to lean forward before Lane would pull back, her fingertips ghosting the inside of her thigh as she pulled her hips more against hers. "Yes, just kiss me," she pleaded breathless and needy.

Enjoying her fun Lane pressed a soft kiss to Angie's impatient mouth, and she smiled against her as Angie got her arms around Lane's shoulders deepening it. Angie rolled them so she was on top of Lane straddling her waist, pausing with her mouth still on Lane's as she caught her breath before she was kissing her again.

A high pitched wail filled the room and Angie sighed with a disappointed whimper as she grabbed her phone off the coffee table and silenced her alarm. She liked having her parents home, she'd really missed them, but those few weeks of staying with Lane and never having to leave spoiled her rotten. It made leaving now that much harder. "I wish we had one more minute," she said rolling off of Lane because if she didn't put space between them she'd never leave.

"One more minute wouldn't give you what you wanted," Lane said as she stood with Angie and waited as she pulled on her shoes before opening the door letting in the cool night air that ran along their flushed skin. "So go home, kiss your parents goodnight, and think of me when you're lying bed knowing that I'm gonna be thinking about you."

Shaking her head Angie grinned knowing what Lane meant, and she leaned forward kissing her goodbye. "I'll see you in the morning, you big tease."

Lane stood in the doorway watching Angie walk across the lawn and waited until Angie had closed her front door before she stepped back to close her own door. But her eyes fell to the house across the street having caught the dim lamp in the window illuminating Grant partially, enough to see his head was turned looking at Angie's house. An ugly terrifying loathing filled every inch of her until she was someone almost unrecognizable, her eyes filled with a dark hatred, her face contorted with rage.

She was so quick he didn't realize she was coming until she was storming up his driveway and throwing his door open hard enough it pushed him back as he tried to meet her, to keep her out.

It was a halfway house, a sleeping bag set up on the living room floor, trash bags filled with take out, the table was set up by the window with binoculars a gun and a rag. The binoculars were unnecessary, especially since he'd broken her blinds in her bedroom and removed the curtains she had in the living room – all he needed to see was their coloring, but his want was an entirely different matter. And she knew exactly what he used that rag for.

"How hard is it for you?" she asked stepping closer, forcing him a step back because Hiram told him he wasn't to put a hand on her without his order, "knowing the closest you're ever gonna get to her is watching me make her come?" Her smile was a slash across her mouth, her eyes dangerously sharp as she forced him back so that the table with the gun was closer to her. "I can imagine how crazy that'd drive a person so I'm only gonna say this once; if you come at her in any way there isn't a hole you could bury yourself in that I wouldn't find you."

He hadn't understood why she was such a big threat to Lodge, she was small and made weak by the people she cared for, easy to get to. But he thought he might understand now, her love didn't make her weak it made her vicious. And he reeled back when she grabbed the gun off the table. "Lane," he said, it was supposed to be a warning but his voice was thin and even he could hear his worry.

Seeing he was right where she wanted him, afraid of her, she smiled in a way that made her look half crazed. A loose cannon. "I'm gonna put my blinds back up." He opened his mouth to give the response he had planned, rehearsed, but she beat him to it. "Go tell Hiram you suspect I sneak out, I'd be more than happy to have a sit down with him to discuss this." Her tone was almost pleasant, her voice level and calm. But it lowered back to its normal monotone cadence as she told him, "and I'm keeping the gun."

Leaving him heaving and enraged as she headed back across the street, grabbing the curtains she'd found folded in her closet last week and she worked them back onto the metal bar above the window. She looked at the house across the street seeing Grant standing at his window watching her, and with a coy little wave she jerked the curtains shut.

.^.

Lane stayed true to her word bringing dinner for the Serpents with Angie in tow, the girls set everything up and stepped back ready to head to Pops because Lane had been in the mood for a burger. The Serpents had gathered around the table, having been told by Jughead last night after she left that she was in fact no longer a Serpent. He hadn't given them a reason why, and quite frankly he didn't have one to give. They watched the way she and Jughead stood on opposite sides of the table not speaking, so they spoke for him. "You two already eat?" one of the older Serpents asked the girls.

This is what Lane had been waiting for, whether they'd still extend welcome to her or if they'd push her away. Like they would've done last year, so it had Lane swallowing thickly as she looked at the group seeing them all waiting for her. She looked over at Angie who smiled faintly squeezing her hand and Lane turned back to them and answered, "not yet."

Mac stepped forward grabbing a plate for both of them and it was passed down to the Serpents in line who filled it for them, and then they were led to a couch as the others settled in near them. "Lane, dearest, pray tell why you won't come back?" Cheryl asked innocently from where she sat on Toni's lap.

Lane knew what she was after, so did Jughead Betty and FP who all waited for Lane to snidely throw Jughead under the bus as the sole reason she wasn't a Serpent. But Lane took a deep, unhappy, breath glancing at Angie out of the corner of her eye before looking to Jughead. "We both agreed I needed a break, especially with college interviews around the corner and me leaving in the summer."

Jughead blinked surprised by how civil she was being, respectful that others followed him even though she wouldn't – it surprised Betty too, and Sweet Pea who knew earlier that year she wouldn't have hesitated to call him out. But FP hid his smile behind his drink proud of their girl. The next hour passed quickly, Lane answering several questions about her admitting that she'd decided to go to a college out of state and whether she planned to eventually come home.

But Lane settled back on the couch with a hand on Angie's leg feeling Angie running her thumb over her knuckles, and Lane turned looking at that sweet face. "You know, I haven't planned that far ahead." A quiet shocked murmur spread through them hearing that, Sweet Pea especially because she couldn't function sometimes without making a plan first. But Angie raised a brow curiously and Lane grinned. "Obviously I've thought about the different possible paths I could take, and yes most of them do lead back here, but nothing's set in stone."

Angie intertwined their fingers saying quietly, "that's my girl."

She didn't say that often but it had every butterfly in the world fluttering in Lane's stomach to hear it, my girl. "Well this has been great and we'll do it again tomorrow," she said turning to the others, "but if you don't mind I'd like to spend some time with my girlfriend."

The two girls stood making their way back to their car, leaving behind a chorus of goodbyes and see you laters. But one Serpent followed hoping Lane's civility included her as well. "Lane," Betty said reaching a hand to her arm, but she knew not to grab her.

With a sigh Lane turned having really hoped the evening would end on a positive note, she should've known nothing would ever be that easy. "Betty, stop."

"I wanted to apologize," Betty said wanting to get that part out. "I shouldn't have tried pressuring you into giving a statement, either time," she added before Lane could ask. "But I've got so much to tell you about what Attorney McCoy I found."

"Stop," Lane said in a low growl forced between her teeth. "The man in the car behind me works for Hiram," she told her in a hushed whisper. Seeing Betty's eyes widen with understanding Lane straightened shaking her head and said at normal volume, "idiot." She turned sharing a look with Angie as they climbed into Lane's car and drove home.

.^.

Lane and Angie let themselves into Riverdale High in the back entrance Jughead used to use when he slept in one of the closets, and they walked quickly through the empty halls making their way to the room set up for the Blue and Gold where Betty was waiting.

"I will slap that apology out of your mouth."

Betty closed her mouth and nodded, knowing Lane didn't mean the apology wasn't needed but rather that she wouldn't accept it. So Betty got down to business, because it's how Lane operated and it was what would get Betty the farthest. She listed everything she'd found: the Sisters had been disbanded by the Vatican over sixty years ago, they'd convinced Sister Woodhouse to testify against Hiram for testing drugs on the kids, adding Hiram's involvement with Lane's kidnapping and treatment they had a pretty solid case.

Lane was mulling that over, adding the photographic evidence she and Angie had gotten a couple weeks ago of Hiram having the lab in the prison wiped clean as well as her case file recounting his visit to her, it was good. But there was a nagging in the back of Lane's mind, an uneasy respect for the man and his likeness to a cockroach in it being almost impossible to keep him down.

"What do you think, hun?" Angie asked adding up the same evidence Lane was and knowing she was at least considering it. But Lane was a cautious player, a smart one, it's why she'd made it this long.

Lane looked up at Betty's hopeful stare and shook her head, hearing her heavy sigh as she turned away frustrated. "I'm gonna be honest," she said waiting until Betty turned around to face her, the disappointed irritation clear on her face, "you screwed me over without any thought."

"I didn't know,"

"No, you didn't know," Lane said raising her voice cutting Betty off. "And that's not your fault, but you told me you figured Hiram was involved in everything that happened to me and you were still that reckless. So I don't trust you enough to tell you anything I have on him, in the worry you might find yourself close to getting him and admit the evidence I'm hiding to use as your own leverage – which will get me killed." She took a breath seeing Betty look down shaking her head, wanting to defend herself but knowing Lane wouldn't let her. "So," she started meeting Betty's cautiously curious stare when she looked up, "if he's arrested and standing trial, and I believe it has a chance of sticking, I'll come forward with what I have. But that will be my decision, I think you've realized by now it can't be bullied out of me."

Considering how poorly their last two conversations had gone this was better than Betty could've asked for, it wasn't what she'd been hoping for but it was at least something. And Betty really did think they could get Hiram for this. "I wasn't trying to bully you," Betty told her with a quiet earnestness. "And I am sorry."

Lane hummed not buying that since she went to her boyfriend the other day to try to bully it out of her, after already knowing she'd screwed things up for Lane. "Next time I won't be as nice," Lane said watching Betty's brow twitch before she nodded. Having said her piece Lane turned to where Angie stood to her right and asked, "anything you wanna add, monkey?"

Angie had been quietly observing the interaction noting the tension that ran through it, Lane was willing to yield to make things easier for other people involved but Betty was smart enough to know not to push. But Betty relaxed a little when she turned to Angie, mistaking the nice girl for someone weaker than Lane. "I'm not a violent person even though I've gotten close a few times in the past two months; so Lane's hands are the only ones you need to worry about being thrown. But if you in any way put her life in danger again I will seep into every corner of your life and chip away at everything you have going for you, turning every person you care about against you, until the only thing you have left is your own self hatred."

Betty swallowed thickly feeling that threat hit harder than Lane's, at seeing someone so kind turn almost malicious. Jughead was wrong about these two, Angie wasn't just softening Lane's edges she was giving her an equally as dangerous ally – and now Lane wasn't a Serpent, which meant they couldn't keep her reigned in.

"I think we're done here," Angie said with a pleasant smile as she turned from Betty to Lane, and she hummed at the heat behind Lane's eyes.

Slipping an arm around Angie's waist Lane opened the door and they stepped out into the hall. "You are so hot when you're protective," Lane said having not seen that side of her before. It lit a fire in Lane that burned hot enough to consume her.

"What can I say," Angie said as they stopped next to their lockers, getting her hands around Lane's hips and pulling her closer, "you bring out the worst in me. And I really like that."

"Yeah?"

Angie nodded drawing Lane closer, seeing the uncertainty in her pale eyes that Angie might still decide she didn't want her. Eventually Angie would convince Lane that was never gonna happen. "I've always wanted to be more than the nice girl, or the good girl who does what she's supposed to. And I feel like I can with you, cause I know you have my back."

Lane's arms came around Angie's shoulders and a slow smile spread on her mouth. "And no matter what you'll always come for me." Their smiling mouths met in the middle for a warm embrace and they held each other soaking it in before they heard voices at the other end of the hall and pulled away, their eyes shining and their mouths still curled. Lane held her hand up with only her pinky extended and Angie grinned linking hers with Lanes as they headed for first period.

…

Lane knew there was a lot of tension and built-up frustrations within the Serpents, Cheryl was keeping her apprised voicing her own irritation with Jughead and his new 'code' in the privacy of Lane's home. She'd warned Cheryl to be careful, something Cheryl wasn't in the mood to be.

So Lane knew things were rocky when a frantic knock sounded on her door that night but she was still surprised to find a teary eyed Fangs on her doorstep. "I messed up Lane," he told her in a broken voice. "He kicked me out, I don't, what am I." He looked at her helplessly knowing he didn't have a right to be here, but when he left the camp all he'd wanted was her. "Lane," he whimpered so horribly lost.

Without thought Lane gathered her arms around him pulling him against her, feeling him bury his face in the crook of her neck as he clung to her, enjoying the feel of her holding him. She looked over Fangs' shoulder to where Sweet Pea sat on his bike having driven after Fangs once FP let him go. "I got him," she told him and he nodded offering a small, sad, smile before he drove back to camp. Holding Fangs a few moments longer she pulled back keeping a hand around his back. "Come on, I think it's time you finally tell me what's been going on."

Lane sat beside him on the couch with her legs curled under her holding his hand as he explained everything that'd happened in the last few weeks after finding out how sick his mom was, what he'd done for money, that Jughead gave him a second chance but Cheryl and Toni threw him under the bus when Jughead came after them for stealing from Lodge. And he was here having dried his eyes and was holding fast to her not remembering why he'd ever let her go.

"Did you really think I'd hate you for selling his drugs?" she asked in a quiet voice, clearly hurt he thought that little of her.

Which he didn't, it was him he thought so little of. "After everything Lodge put you through I just," he didn't want to let her down. "I know how hard things were for you there," she'd come home with nightmares and a severe disquiet. "And I know what money's been like for you since the accident. I didn't wanna be another thing you had to deal with."

"Hey," she said gently, reaching a hand to his cheek feeling him lean into her as he looked at her with wide guilty eyes, "baby boy, you know I love you. So I don't _have_ to deal with anything, I'm here for you and that means your problems are mine."

He wasn't used to that kind of love, one that was complete without condition, the only love Lane knew how to give which was why she kept herself so guarded. "I'm so sorry," he told her sniffing loudly as he wiped his eyes.

She nodded seeing that clearly, she'd been seeing it, but that didn't take away how much he'd hurt her. "I know, and I'll be mad at you later," she told him, planning to give him an earful. But not tonight, tonight she was fine being his friend. And he nodded scooting low on the couch to lay his head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around him, and though his heart was broken he felt safe. Loved.

.^.

Lane heard all about that night from Cheryl, who wasn't hiding her distaste for Jughead now that he'd kicked her and Toni out. Lane had listened to Cheryl's self righteous ranting asking rhetorically who he thought he was to do this to TT, because Cheryl wasn't as mad about herself but she was infuriated he'd done it to Toni. But Cheryl turned around mid-rant, looking for Lane's half hearted agreements, but she quieted when she saw Lane standing with an arm around Toni's back as a means of comfort that Toni was gratefully leaning into.

…

With an almost lightness to him Fangs stood at his locker pulling out what he needed and threw it shut, a small startled half cry left him at seeing Lane on the other side. Her brows were in the beginning stages of drawing together, her straight mouth prepared to frown, her arms crossed. "Morning," he offered her not seeing even a fraction of a change in her expression.

"Were you gonna hide this from me too?" she asked in a level tone, giving him a chance before she decided what level of pissed she wanted to be.

He sighed looking across the hall to where Sweet Pea was quickly grabbing his things so he could scurry away without her seeing him. "Did Sweet Pea tell you what Jughead offered?" he asked hoping he had but knowing she was too calm right now to know.

"He tried to but I wanted you to have the opportunity."

This was Fangs' second chance, something he knew she didn't give often and that she wouldn't give him again. So he told her, and he watched the calm slowly drain from her face as a scalding rage lit her eyes.

He was talking to Betty when Lane suddenly came between them grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragged him with her down the hall. "Lane, what the hell?" Jughead demanded trying to pull her off.

"Shut up," she hissed pulling him down the senior's hall and toward where Angie was standing with Mac. "I need you to make sure I don't hurt him," she told Angie as she stalked past still holding fast to Jughead who trailed after her unwilling.

Finding an empty classroom she shoved him away from her as Angie shut the door, and he fixed the collar on his jacket before looking at Lane's daring face. "I take it Fangs told you," he said not needing to ask. Nothing else would have her standing across from him with murder in her eyes.

"And Cheryl, not to mention Toni – who, may I remind you, is the only reason you were able to join the Serpents in the first place," Lane said in a harsh tone without hesitation.

Jughead shook his head seeing he'd been right when he first thought Cheryl and Lane were his wildcards, only now he was understanding what Betty told him the other day about how Lane not being a Serpent made her potentially dangerous to them. "And I'm sure you know they stole from Hiram Lodge, after I put a ban on crime outlining this exact punishment for breaking it. It's not like you to jump into something without all the facts," he said, and knew from the way her arms dropped to her side that'd been a mistake.

Angie saw Lane taking a fighting stance, knew it'd only take one more word for her to lunge at him. So she stepped between them putting Lane at her back, knowing Lane wouldn't so much as push her out of the way. "Here's one: you got the Serpents jobs working as security for the speakeasy where a minor buys and smuggles alcohol over the border to be sold to other minors and I'm almost positive they don't have a liquor license."

From behind Angie's cool face Lane fixed Jughead with a proud stare and stated simply, "fact." Sweet Pea had told her that too. "And since the crime-free gang now has employment I can stop shoveling the money I have left into feed you."

"You know, Lane," Jughead said almost not recognizing the girl in front of him and it wasn't just the hair, "that selfish attitude is only proving why you're no longer a Serpent. Where's your honor?"

Lane's brow cocked like a weapon and Angie's face curled with anger as she stepped aside letting Lane through, and she stalked towards Jughead like a cat to its prey. "Playing nice is over. This rant is a three-parter so strap yourself in," she said through bared teeth, backing him against the chalkboard. "First, I'm not a Serpent because you got addicted to a game I refused to play and are now trying to cover your ass – so don't talk to me honor. Second, I was spending upwards of five hundred dollars a week to feed the Serpents. That's two grand in a month, a month you weren't even here. Which brings me to the third: if a hair so much as falls out of place on Fangs' head I will worm my way through your ranks and incite a mutiny. And you know me Jughead, I won't stop until I have your head on a pike."  
She stepped back looking up at him as he remained quiet, as he realized how completely he'd turned her against him. And he had to wonder, with how often she opposed him before, if it was always leading to this. "You don't want me as your enemy Jug, and you're getting really goddamn close."

For several moments they stood holding each other's scathing gaze, neither one willing to back down. Then Lane turned to Angie holding out a hand that she took as they left him wondering what kind of mistake he'd just made.

.^.

 _Meet me at La Bonne Nuit_ Lane held the handwritten note signed with a red stained kiss and looked down at the black dress Angie had laid out on the bed with heels. Pursing her mouth around a smile Lane went to the bathroom and paused looking at herself in the mirror – at the smudge of grime on her jaw from the auto shop, her cold pale eyes, the dark hair that had grown to two inches and she could now part.

The corner of her mouth curled as a thought came to her and she pulled out the shears she'd learned how to use cutting the sides of Fangs' head over the summer every few weeks, and dark tufts of hair fell in small clumps into the sink until all that was left covering her scalp was a fine dusting of black hair. Dusting herself off she looked once more into the mirror at the girl with the sharp lethal features, she was softer in some ways but in others she was downright nasty, and she decided that she liked her.

Cleaning up and showering Lane did her makeup, painting her mouth with a deep plum lipstick. She then went to her room pulling on the dress that hugged her figure knowing Angie had picked it because of that, then the heels before she headed out.

She pulled into the lot at Pops and headed inside, meeting Reggie at the door who whistled when he saw her as he led her down. "You're in for a treat tonight," he said taking her a table that was positioned center to the stage.

Meeting his smirk with suspicion she looked to where Veronica was making her way onstage, whose eyes found Lane and smiled. "Things will be a little different tonight," Veronica said looking at the sea of smiling faces filling her speakeasy as the lights dimmed to fit the sultry atmosphere. "The entertainment this evening will be shared between yours truly and a new friend. So please join me in welcoming Angela Harper to the stage."

While everyone clapped Lane gaped at seeing Angie moving across the stage to stand behind the microphone. Her yellow hair was pulled back with a neat strand framing her face, her dress was a lovely blush with its details sewn in gold, and as always Lane was left speechless at the sight of her.

She smiled sweetly at where Lane sat, finding her gothic chic look stunning. "I'm pretty sure Josie's an impossible act to follow, so this will be very different." Veronica had asked her halfway through the week if she was interested in performing that weekend, because Lane wasn't shy about loving Angie's voice and her father's goons had scared off Josie for the time being. "This will be a slower evening, and I admit I picked every song with one person in mind."

The two shared a heavy look across the floor as Angie slid behind the piano, and her thin nimble fingers hovered over the keys as she took a breath and started to sing. It was slow at first, her voice the kind of quiet that made it feel intimate getting everyone's attention before she put more power behind it. Lane didn't recognize the song, which is what Angie had been going for when she picked it so that when she finally got to the part she wanted to sing to Lane it'd floor her.

 _I know I could be more creative and come up with poetic lines, but I'm turnt up upstairs and I love you_ – the way she'd sung it, so thick with conviction as she looked across the bar, Lane knew she meant it - _is the only thing that's on my mind._

As Angie's voice soared with an aching beauty over such sweet words Lane sat watching her breathless as water filled her eyes, feeling too much to contain. She'd only felt like this with one other person, and she'd likened it to the feeling of coming home – yes it was warm and safe but it'd been too much, too needy, she'd lost herself when she lost him because he'd been her home and he took it with him when he left her. But this, with Angie, it felt like hope. The kind that turned on the lights and made flowers grow.

When Angie's set was done and Veronica was gearing up to take over she made her way to where Lane sat patiently waiting. Angie leaned across the table placing a quick kiss to Lane's dark-stained mouth before she slid into the booth across from her.

"You were amazing," Lane told her sounding proud, knowing that'd been the first time she'd sung in front of an audience. And she saw Angie's sweet humble smile as she looked down thanking her quietly. "And I love you," seemed to spring out of her with no warning.

Angie's face melted to one of slack jawed surprise to hear those words said so open and honest, and without an ounce of fear. Because they weren't butterflies or nervous fluttering, they were comfortable and safe, they'd seen the worst parts of each other they normally tried to hide and had decided that was the part they loved most. "I love you too," she told her, feeling like if she never said anything again then that would've been enough.

A soft, easy, smile spread over Lane's mouth and she reached for Angie's hand holding fast to it, swearing she could feel her pulse fluttering in her palm. "I've got you one more day," Lane said, because her parents had agreed to let Angie stay with Lane Friday night til Sunday's curfew, "wanna go for a drive? We can see the stars, find a place to watch the sunrise, roll around in the backseat." The last one earned a little laugh from Angie and she nodded, thinking in that moment she'd go anywhere with her.

Stopping by Lane's house to change and pack a few things in a large purse they headed out into the night with the windows down singing every song that came on the radio drunk off of nothing but each other. And behind them, with his lights off, Grant followed with a gun set on the passenger's side seat. Before the night was up that gun would go off, one of them wouldn't live to see morning.


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter's title is brought to you by The Neighborhood and their song Daddy Issues._

* * *

 **XI. if you were my little girl I'd do whatever I could do, I'd run away and hide with you**

Lane coughed sucking in air as Grant's hands slipped from around her throat, still hearing that booming echo beneath her throbbing heart. As his body hit the ground she dragged herself away him, her head aching from how hard he'd hit her. He'd come at her so quick she hadn't had time to do much more than shove Angie away from him before his fist came down over her right eye.

"Ang," she tried to call but her voice was hoarse and her throat swollen from how hard his hands had squeezed around it.

She stood holding the gun in her trembling hands staring with gaping eyes at where Grant lay face down, not moving. "Oh my god," she breathed dropping the gun in the grass bringing her hands to her mouth, before she remembered what they'd done and she looked down staring at them like they weren't hers.

Using the car to pull herself up Lane paused feeling the world spinning around her before she stumbled to where Angie stood a few feet away. She didn't realize she was hunched over, clutching her side where Grant had kicked her ribs, until Angie stooped to catch her.

"Oh Lane," she breathed looking at her already swelling eye, hearing her ragged breathing. He'd come out of nowhere taking Lane down so quick it was clear he'd been waiting for this moment, knowing better than to give her the upper hand. He didn't plan on Angie fighting back, he hadn't meant to shove her against the car where she'd hit hard enough she'd bounced off it, and he certainly hadn't meant for her to be at his back to see he had a gun. "Look what he did to you."

"I'm fine. Hey," she said cupping Angie's face, feeling how bad she was shaking. "You're okay."

"He's dead."

"I know, you're okay" Lane told her, seeing her eyes fill with tears.

"I killed him."

The way her voice broke just killed Lane, knowing it was her fault, having known from the beginning she was gonna ruin Angie. "You're okay," she whispered, wondering how she was here again. "It's not your fault, I know you're blaming yourself but it's not." She looked at Angie's scared eyes and she wished she knew how to make this better, how to go back and take Grant out before he could do this to her. But her head hurt so bad and the world hadn't stopped spinning yet and finding the words just wasn't happening. "I'm so sorry."

Angie fell apart in her arms letting Lane hold her up as she cried. It all just happened so fast, like one big awful blur. "What are we gonna do?" she asked trying to sniff it all back, knowing work needed to be done and she needed to pull herself together.

But Lane held her tight with a hand cupping the back of her head. "You just breathe," she said feeling the jolt of Angie's chest as she did as told, still crying. "I've got you." She held Angie as long as it took for the sobbing to stop, for her tears to slip silently down her cheeks as she pulled back ready to do what was needed.

Lane went around to the trunk pulling out the blanket she'd brought for them to lay in the grass looking at the stars – this night had turned to such shit. Together the girls wrapped him in the blanket and awkwardly shoved him into the trunk, Lane having to stop to catch her breath and at one point throw up, before they climbed in the front and left.

Lane knew what she needed and she had everything but lighter fluid at home. The fact that she thought often enough about this to know how to dispose of a body disturbed her. "Why don't you stay here," Lane offered when they went inside and she saw Angie's blanched face. "I'll call Sweet Pea, you don't have to do this." She didn't wanna make this harder on Angie, she didn't know how much she could handle before breaking.

But Angie looked at Lane, whose eye was blackening along with the bruised ring beginning to darken around her throat, and she shook her head taking a breath to steady herself. "I did this, I'm not leaving you."

"No monkey," Lane said cupping Angie's cold cheek, "this one's on me. But if you're sure I won't try to change your mind." She wouldn't try to do that again, Angie was good about making it up herself.

It wasn't even two yet when they were pulling up to the convenience store, Angie glanced at the trunk as she climbed out with Lane wondering what they'd do if someone found out what was inside it.

They stood at the register with four bottles of lighter fluid, and Angie held Lane's hand like it was her only lifeline. Setting the bag on the floor of the car by Angie's feet Lane drove to Fox Forest, heading a way she'd been a couple times and knew she could get her car within the tree line to help cover them dragging the body further.

Tying his wrapped body with the rope the two got to work pulling him along. There was a lot of huffing and puffing, mostly from Lane who every so often had to stop to catch her breath as she held a hand to her aching side.

"I'm looking at that when we get home," Angie told her seriously, hearing how ragged she sounded. And she knew how much it was hurting her from the way she nodded, because Lane liked to brush things aside.

They were half a mile from the car, Lane wanted to go deeper but she just couldn't do it. So they stopped, and while she caught her breath Angie started digging. It went fast when Lane joined her, and in a half hour they had a ditch dug that they rolled him into and drenched in lighter fluid. One match and he erupted in a wall of flame that blazed in both their weary eyes. They stood with their arms around each other and their foreheads pressed together as they waited, and waited, and eventually sat down as they waited for him to burn out.

It was mid morning by the time the fire had turned to ash and Lane stooped grabbing the warm skull and stuffed it in a bag before she and Angie filled the hole in and made their tired way back to the car. She'd take it to the shop with her and get the teeth out, and she'd smash every single one. But that was for another day, for now it would stay locked in her trunk.

The two girls dragged themselves inside Lane's home and made their way to the bathroom where they stuffed their clothes into a garbage bag so Lane could burn those too. "Let me look at you," Angie said reaching a gentle hand to Lane's side, seeing the severely discolored skin where his boot had struck a vicious blow. "Oh baby," she sighed seeing where the black turned purple then red, she could even see the bruised imprint of the treads.

Lane hissed as Angie pressed gently along her ribs and shook her head at Angie's quick apology as she continued. "I don't think anything's broken," Lane said stepping away to turn the shower on. "It just hurts like a bitch. She stood upright and turned to Angie but in doing so her face passed in front of the mirror and she paused at the sight of herself. The mark his fist left circled from the bridge of her nose around her brow to her temple and then across the top of her cheekbone; she looked terrible. Her eyes slid to Angie and her brows drew together as she frowned. "Hey," she said turning Angie to see her back. "Why didn't you say something? Are you okay?"

Angie turned around to look in the mirror seeing she had her own bruise at the bottom of her shoulder blade where she'd hit the mirror when Grant threw her against the car. "It's nothing, Lane, it's just a little sore." She was definitely the better off of the two, but Lane was still looking her over caring too much to be satisfied without seeing for herself. "I'm okay," she said turning into her, reaching a hand to her cheek. In that gentle moment Angie thought of what could've happened, that she'd almost lost her. "You're okay," she said softly, running her fingertips over her darkened skin.

Lane nodded seeing the threat of tears glisten in Angie's eyes. "Thank you for saving me," she told her, reaching a hand to brush the hair behind her ear. Everything that'd been thrown at Angie, she withstood it all without faltering. Sometimes she just amazed her.

After they showered they laid in bed wrapped in each other to keep out the cold, and when Angie woke in a cold sweat Lane held her tighter running a hand through her hair until she fell back into a fitful sleep.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow?" Angie asked as they picked through leftovers for dinner.

School was tomorrow and there wasn't enough makeup in the world to cover her still swollen face, not tomorrow or the next day or even the day after – Sweet Pea had been in enough fights with enough black eyes that she knew this one was lasting a couple weeks at least. "I'll suck it up and go, say I got in a fight with someone who got handsy with you." Because that's what Grant was aiming for, offing Lane and taking Angie. And likely no one but Hiram was gonna look for him.

Angie nodded like she understood, like she wasn't still thinking about someone finding out what they'd done and they'd both go to prison. It'd been self defense, in a normal world they would've called the police and told them what happened – but Lane's world wasn't normal, the only answer they had for why they knew Grant was because of Hiram and that would get Lane killed. Her stomach was still in knots, her chest aching like it was caving in, but Lane sat steady and unflappable. "You've killed someone before," she said not needing to ask.

That was something Lane never wanted her to know, the worst part of her no one would ever love. Even Sweet Pea had been afraid of her, in a small way she only ever saw for the briefest of moments; she'd been too dark for him. "How much do you wanna know?"

Angie looked at her pained, tired, sad face and she loved every part of it. So she told her, without hesitation, "everything."

So that's what Lane told her, she didn't leave out a single detail of everything that happened between her and Hiram, Tall Boy, Sweet Pea, Daya. All of it. Angie sat listening quietly to the detailed account of everything that'd happened in the last year, it seemed like so much she had to go through, to lose. And yet, though Lane was very hard, nothing that happened had stolen her ability to love.

When Lane was done and silence filled the spaces her voice had taken, Angie reached across the table placing her hand over Lane's. Lane looked up from the spot she'd staring at to see Angie's gentle eyes free of fear. For a while Lane thought the only person she could ever really trust with herself was Cheryl, and though she loved Cheryl having only one person was unbearably lonely. But then there was Angie, who'd completely snuck up on her and had become quite possibly the most important person to her.

Angie held Lane's suddenly wet eyes and there was so much she wanted to tell her, that she still loved her because she knew Lane would be questioning that, that even though she was a mess right now eventually she thought she'd be okay, that they would be okay because she meant it when she said she wasn't leaving. But the alarm on her phone began to wail and Lane pulled back as she climbed to her feet.

"You shouldn't leave them waiting," Lane said as she took their plates to the sink and dumped was left down the garbage disposal. She tensed a little at Angie coming up beside her, but she sighed at the feel of her soft mouth on her cheek leaning into her.

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Angie told her, not wanting her to think in any way she was done. Because she wasn't, she wasn't sure if she ever would be.

Lane stood at the sink hearing her open the door and she wilted at it closing wishing she was someone else, someone easier to love. But she hated those thoughts, she didn't waste time with things like feeling sorry for herself, so she squared her shoulders threw the plates in the dishwasher, and began cleaning the house. Angie would lie to her parents about their weekend, fake a smile saying it was great and they'd had such a nice time together – and that was Lane's fault, she really was ruining her.

With nothing else to distract herself with she took half of one of the pain killers she had left from the accident and she crawled into bed, wishing the empty space beside her didn't feel so consuming. She was brought out of her tormenting thoughts by a knock at her window, and she climbed out of bed drawing the blinds and opened it for Angie to climb in. And they lay in bed with Lane's head tucked under Angie's chin as she held her close, in Angie's arm Lane was able to find enough peace to fall asleep.

.^.

She kept her head down most of the day, it didn't stop the stares or the whispers but the makeup covered enough to make it look minor. Angie's last class was on the other side of school so Lane was taking her time at her locker waiting for her to catch up so she could drive them both to the shop.

The gossip spread far enough around school it reached the one person she didn't want knowing and he stopped beside her taking her chin in gentle hand and turned her to face his dark seething eyes. "Whose ass am I kicking?" Sweet Pea demanded ready to lay hands on whoever did this to her.

"No one's," she said with a tired sigh. The advil wasn't covering the ache in her side and she'd already taken more than she should've, it'd been a long day and she really didn't wanna deal with this. "It's taken care of, I'm fine."

But his eyes strayed to the scarf around her neck, knowing she hated scarves for making her feel like she was suffocating. So he pulled it down, she wasn't fast enough to jerk away before he saw the reddened handprints around her throat. "Who did that to you?" he asked, his hands balling into tight fists that shook a little with how enraged the sight of her hurt made him.

Lane shrugged leaning her back against the locker urging Angie to get there faster so she could get out of this. "You were butthurt the last time I reminded you walking away meant you don't get to know everything anymore, do we really need to go over that again?" she asked looking up at him long enough to see the way he clenched his jaw, but he didn't move. He wasn't walking away this time, and she wished she wasn't so irritable that she could actually appreciate it. "I already told you, I've got other shit I'm dealing with." She glanced down the hall to see Angie rounding the corner and she pushed off from her locker and told Sweet Pea, "it's worse than it looks."

"I think you mean not as worse as it looks," Fangs told her, having being waiting silently on her other side just as angry but letting Sweet Pea take the lead.

Angie's normal smile at seeing Lane was stolen by her wonder of why both boys were cornering her girlfriend. But with a hand on either of their chests Lane pushed them away from her clearing a path to walk between them. "I meant what I said," she told him, her eyes sticking to Angie as she met her on the opposite side of the hallway where her locker was. "Hey monkey," Lane greeted leaning against the locker beside hers as she got what she needed so they could leave.

"You look exhausted," Angie said taking a good look at her, knowing a lot of it was emotionally. Hell, she felt the same. It'd been torture having to get out of bed that morning, at no point that day had she not wanted to crawl back in it with Lane. "Maybe before we go to work we can stop by the convenience store and get slushies," she offered with a small grin. "I'll get cherry you get blue raspberry and we'll switch in the middle."

Lane was too anal to mix the flavors even though she liked having both, so over the summer Angie had come up with their little system to make up for Lane's shortcomings – it was only one in an endless list of reasons why she – "I love you," she said not even able to finish the thought without saying it aloud.

And it had Angie's smile growing as she closed her locker and leaned against it standing not even an inch from Lane. "I really love you too," she said in return, and those words filled her so full there wasn't room for anything else. Lane leaned forward kissing her briefly before she took her hand and they headed out to her car. "Have you thought more on what you're gonna tell him?" she asked when they were inside and the doors were locked.

By him Lane knew she meant Hiram, Grant's phone was burning a hole in her pocket. She'd gone through enough of Grant's texts that she was confident in continuing to send Hiram updates on what she was doing, but they spoke over the phone once a week and that day was coming faster than Lane was ready for. "I need to have something to give him, a show of good faith," something to not only lessen the blow but to also show her willingness to cooperate. "I just don't know what that is yet."

Lane knew she'd find something, she always did. But nothing would've prepared her for what it ended up being, that somehow she still had more to lose.

.^.

They were sitting on the couch enjoying the few hours they had to themselves, Angie's mom even agreed to let her stay later tonight since they had their homework done and wanted to watch a movie that was coming on. Angie's legs were folded over Lane's lap and she was absentmindedly drawing patterns on her warm smooth calves when her phone starting ringing. "Hello," she answered and sat up at the sudden assault of words. "Fangs slow down, what's going on?"

Angie muted the TV and waited patiently as Lane continued listening, her brows drawing further together until she agreed to be there soon. "Don't apologize, he needs you," she said before Lane could even try, and Lane released a calm breath and smiled kissing her. "You can tell me what's going on later, and depending on when you get back I'll either fill you in on what you missed or tell you how the movie ends."

Chuckling lightly Lane kissed her again. "Deal," she told her, really not wanting to leave. But Fangs made it sound urgent so she forced herself to. She took the bike because she knew she could maneuver her way directly to the bunker on it, whereas with the car she would've had to walk several hundred yards and she wasn't having that.

Fangs was waiting anxiously for her topside knowing this was gonna end with her even more pissed off, and he was really hoping it wouldn't be at him. "Thanks for co," he froze at the sight of her. She'd already washed off the makeup covering how bad the bruise was, it took up half of the right side of her face, black around the eye and purple along her brow temple and cheek. "You meant what you said," he said repeating her words from a couple days ago.

"Yeah I know, what's going on?"

He took a breath trying to get himself together enough to do this because it's what they needed, but it felt an awful like he was doing it to her. "Tall Boy's the Gargoyle King, Jughead wants to use him to get a meeting with Hiram and he thinks you're the only one who'd convince Tall Boy to work with us."

Her face was a smooth mask of barely restrained calm, feeling a loathing so terrible she thought it'd burn her alive. "And Jughead knows I'd do anything you asked," she said seeing the bitter truth of that cut Fangs deep.

Part of him knew it too, and he looked at her feeling such guilt at knowing whatever pain this caused her was on him. "I'll tell them you never showed up."

"No," Lane said jerking open the hatch, thinking two steps ahead. "If this is how Jughead wants it, I'll give it to him."

Inside Tall Boy sat with his hands tied behind his back and dried blood streaked down his face glaring up at the boy they now called King. The door to the bunker creaked as it opened and Jughead looked down the hall to see Fangs climb down with a smaller figure following. "You're gonna tell Hiram you've got the Red Paladin and set a time to meet."

Tall Boy laughed darkly shaking his head, feeling Sweet Pea's hold on him tighten. But he turned to FP on his other side holding the gun to his head. "There's no meeting if you shoot me," he turned back to Jughead, "I'm not doing anything for you."

"How about for me?"

He stilled at that sweet feminine voice and he looked up as she stepped over him, his forced expression melting until all that was left in his wide eyes was his love for this broken girl. This was the Tall Boy they remembered. "You look like crap," he told her softly.

"You've got me beat old man," she replied with an aching familiarity between them. She looked to Sweet Pea who held Tall Boy's phone, his face curled into one of pained fury at seeing just how bad she'd been hurt, and she nodded telling him, "make the call." She stood back listening to him set a meeting for that night with Hiram, his eyes never leaving hers. His green eyes.

Getting what they needed Sweet Pea shoved Tall Boy as he stood and made his way to Lane. "You alright?" he asked knowing beside it all what that man meant to her. Beneath her emotionless face he knew how much this was hurting her.

But with a hand on his chest she pushed him out of the way as she continued watching Tall Boy, tracing his dirty blood stained face with eyes they grew wetter the more she recognized parts of herself in them. She was the spitting image of her mother, it's what everyone always told her, but she'd never been able to see a single piece of herself in her dad.

"I told you not to involve her," FP hissed pulling Jughead away from the others, his eyes moving between Lane and Tall Boy. The way that girl was looking at him she had to have figured it out.

Jughead shook his head not knowing enough to see what he was doing. "It was the only leverage we had and it worked," he said thinking this was a victory. And when Lane knew Tall Boy murdered Joaquin, Fangs' best friend, she'd agree with him.

Through clenched teeth FP demanded, "then why is she the only one paying for it?"

Lane stepped forward standing in the middle of the bunker looking down at his tired bloody face, and it hurt. "You know I couldn't figure out why Hiram had me sent to the Sisters instead of killing me," she said quieting the others, and she watched as Tall Boy's eyes finally fell from hers. Hiram really had the perfect opportunity to have her killed, some of them – namely Jughead – were finally realizing just how close he'd gotten to her. "You're still paying for my life."

"Wait," Jughead said stepping forward, recounting everything from the last year, "turning against the Serpents and being the Black Hood I could maybe buy. But why the hell are you doing it now?" There was a pretty large gap between when they caught the Black Hood and when the Gargoyle King showed up.

But Lane was still watching him, his eyes were on the floor but she could read it off his face. "My accident." It was starting to make sense, Hiram never retaliated after that not until she got too close to things he couldn't have her knowing so he sent her to the Sisters to get her out of the game.

"Why Lane?" Jughead asked not understanding that part.

"Boy," FP warned. "That is not a bridge you want her crossing."

But Jughead shook his head as he stepped toward Tall Boy, needing to understand why he'd turned against the Serpents since Lane was so close to doing it herself. Given the chance he had no doubt she'd cut him loose, he couldn't trust her anymore and he was too arrogant to realize it was his fault. "You sold your soul for her. Why?"

Tall Boy finally looked up, but not at Jughead. He looked at Lane, whose stony façade was quickly crumbling. She knew. "I have your eyes," she said on a broken breath. Everything she'd never been able to find of herself in her dad she could find in Tall Boy's face. "How long have you known?"

As the saying went they could've heard a pin drop it was so quiet in that bunker, because other than him and FP no one else had known. Sweet Pea wanted to get her out of there, to hold her when she fell apart because he knew it was coming, Fangs felt such guilt for dragging her into this, and Jughead stood back stunned at realizing how much sense it all made.

Tall Boy looked at that beautiful, anything good in him he'd given to her. "I knew you were mine the moment you were born." He'd wanted to take her and her mom home, love them both and if he couldn't have her mom then Lane was enough. But she wouldn't have it, she'd wanted better for their daughter so she stayed with her husband until she couldn't live that lie anymore.

Taking that in stride Lane nodded having seen it when she came to him last year, she just hadn't known what it meant at the time. "Thank you," she told him, her voice thin as it tried to hold back the emotion she wasn't ready to deal with, "for finally telling me the truth."

Something about that, about the way she was looking at him, it all felt too much like goodbye. "Lane," he said when she stepped forward, and he tried to turn himself when she stepped over him but Fangs threw him back so he couldn't. "Lane."

"Shut your damn mouth," FP spit like venom as he stood over him, his eyes black with rage. "You've done enough to that girl." He kicked him as he went and he climbed the ladder meeting her at the top. "Kid," he tried.

But she turned to him, her eyes filled with the tears she'd been holding back. "Did my dad know?"

He stared at her sad eyes knowing then there wasn't a thing Jughead could do to get her back, Lane had lost everything and somehow his boy had dug up one more. "Yeah," he answered quietly, knowing how much this was breaking her heart. She'd thought the world of her old man, FP had once pilfered an old briefcase for her because she wanted to be just like him. "Sweetheart, he loved you so much." And he had, oh he'd almost divorced her mother when he saw Lane's eyes knowing exactly who they belonged to. But he made the mistake of holding Lane, of being the only one she'd stop crying for – he fell in love, so when her mother swore he'd be her father he would've done anything to keep his little girl.

There were too many thoughts, she had too much to deal with, this one just hurt too much, and she wanted Angie. "Thank you," she said without knowing what she was thanking him for; always being there, for being there at all. "Just, thanks."

Climbing on her bike she drove off before he could respond, before he could figure out what she was about to do. In less than a half hour she was standing in the Pembrooke while one of Hiram's capos patted her down.

He waited behind his desk for what she wanted this time, he had enough to deal with tonight. "To what do I owe the," he paused at the sight of her as she walked in, seeing the bruises, the level of hate that went with them, "pleasure," he finished quietly. Without a word she walked to his desk setting Grant's phone in front of him, seeing his surprise melt to irritation as he looked up at her. "How long?" he asked in calm cool tone, dangerous.

"Saturday," she admitted.

It'd been almost a week, he realized, everything he'd gotten that week had been from her. Which meant she'd been buying herself time to plan her next move. "I'm sure some threat or countermeasure comes with this."

"This one wasn't on you," she told him. That quieted his busy thoughts and his brows drew together curiously as he waited for what she meant. What she was about to do there was no coming back from, there was no going back, and she took a breath making up her mind. "The meeting Tall Boy called was at gunpoint, Jughead's using it to entrap you."

Swallowing his surprise he stood running a hand down his chest to smooth his tie as he walked around to the other side of his desk, sitting on the edge next to where she stood. "I appreciate your show of good faith, it speaks volumes of your willingness to cooperate," he told her, and paused as he circled his current thought and decided she'd earned it. "I'll meet it with my own. I've noticed you're only looking at colleges out of state, and I see no reason to continue our tiresome game when it will have ended on its own this time next year."

She looked at his calm face and his mild stare not seeing any sign he was playing her, she knew his tells and she couldn't find any of them. He was agreeing to peace, no threats, no obligations. "Oh thank god," she sighed sitting on the edge of the desk beside him. Relief didn't lift the weight off her it settled heavy over her shoulders until she felt like she'd sink into the carpet and never get up. "You wanna hear something funny," she said as they sat shoulder to shoulder, "I was gonna kill myself. I had it all planned out and I gave myself one more week to find something to change my mind. Two days before my last day you sent the first guy after me."

She turned him with a funny little smile, almost deranged, and it had him releasing a heavy breath at realizing if he'd waited the problem would've solved itself. "I gave you a reason to keep going," he said too bitter to find the humor in it yet.

"No," Lane said shaking her head as she pushed herself off from his desk, "you bought me time to find reasons why I didn't wanna die." She stood across from him seeing his knitted brow and frowning mouth. "How much does that sting?" she asked with a grin.

His eyes hardened more in the sense of scolding as he replied, "gloating is an ugly trait."

Her grin spread to a toothy smile as she chuckled, wishing this victory didn't feel so much like defeat. "I'll see you around Mr Lodge," she told him before she showed herself out.

The sun had set by the end of their conversation and she enjoyed the cool night air as she drove home, having left her helmet by the door. She returned with an unsettled calm, like that of before a storm when the world outside was still and dark with an uneasy sense of safety that maybe just maybe the worst was over – but it was always a lie.

Closing the front door behind her she dropped her keys on the table and turned to where Angie still sat on the couch having just finished the movie. Whatever calm Lane felt didn't exist on her face; she looked like she'd just walked home from the darkest pits of hell. "Are you okay?" was the first thing Angie asked her. Not what happened, not what was wrong, but was she okay.

That answer was no so Lane didn't bother. "You remember what I told you about Tall Boy?"

Standing Angie made her way to her. "The guy you thought might technically be your father," she said remembering that name only because of the strangeness of it.

Lane looked down at her boots as she scuffed it on the floor. "It's not technically."

She took Lane's hand in hers and met her sad pale eyes. "There was a scene kind of like this in the movie, so I'm gonna pull a quote from it because he said it more eloquently than I could." Angie raised a hand to her mouth clearing her throat dramatically. "He may have been your father, but he wasn't your daddy." And while Lane's brows drew together Angie continued, "also, I'm Mary Poppins ya'll."

Everything out of her mouth was so absurd there was nothing for Lane to do but laugh, and she was struck with a thought she'd had earlier – all she'd wanted was Angie. "My worst days are better because of you," Lane told her with simple honesty.

It had Angie smiling almost shyly as she swung their arms. "My dad's not coming home tonight, my mom said she wouldn't tell him I slept over if we didn't," she offered with a suggestive twitch of her brows, before she added, "my mom also said to make sure you were alternating between Tylenol and Advil, and that you're using a warm compress since it's a been a few days."

Lane nodded looking down at their entangled hands, wondering how someone else could complete her so perfectly. "Has your mom seen the first movie?" she asked innocently.

A surprised smile snuck up on her and she nodded. "I love you so much," Angie told her. Lane changed into pajamas before they headed next door, and Mrs Harper smiled welcoming the two girls to spend their evening keeping her company. Lane sat with an arm around Angie's shoulders as Angie leaned against her, and in that warm quiet moment she felt okay enough to be happy.

.^.

The bike Lane straddled came to a rumbling stop beneath her as she cut the engine, and she sat a moment listening to the quiet around them with Angie pressed close to her back. Looking at the wide expanse of trees masking this damned place Lane took a breath and climbed off, bending to give Angie a lingering kiss that had her eyes fluttering as she pulled away.

Several feet below ground Sweet Pea and Fangs looked up panicked at hearing the loud creak of the door being opened, and they waited with bated breath that they both released at the sight of Lane. "Why is she here?" Sweet Pea asked not wanting her to be near this, both his and Fangs' eyes straying to the bed pushed against the left corner of the bunker.

"You summoned me," Lane stated bluntly looking to where Jughead stood with his arms crossed frowning deeply.

There was a lot he had to be angry about when it came to Lane, her attitude was a problem he'd been letting slide but this...she betrayed them. "I've let you get away with a lot of things Lane, mostly because at the heart of it you were still a Serpent. But I don't know what you are anymore."

She rolled her eyes as she stepped further into the bunker and positioned herself against the wall next to the end of the bed. It had Fangs and Sweet Pea holding their breath. "Do you have a question for me?" she asked not in the mood to play a guessing game, or to be lead where she didn't wanna go.

"The question," Jughead said with his voice hard as stone, "is what did it take for you to rat us out to Hiram?"

"What?" Sweet Pea demanded roughly, but Fangs held him back because they had a lot more to make up for.

Reaching the end of her short-fused patience Lane exhaled loudly and pushed off from the wall. "Angie's waiting outside, you've got five minutes before she calls the cops," Lane told Jughead, her eyes cold as ice. She raised her leg planting her foot on the metal frame and kicked it off the wall revealing Tall Boy's corpse lying beneath it. She looked Jughead in the eye telling him, "the real question is whether you can get him out before they show up."

Of course she'd come back hoping to talk to him, none of them wanted to imagine the look on her face when all she had left was his dead body. "It was an accident," Fangs told her, having wanted to tell her the moment he'd done it. But Jughead said they couldn't, she wasn't a Serpent she couldn't know.

"I'm sure it was," Lane told him, having known it had been either him or Sweet Pea and she'd come to terms with that. But her eyes stayed glued to Jughead, who didn't want to admit his fault in this enough he was still trying to place the blame on her for telling Hiram. "But I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, I won't lie and tell you it'll be fine or that if one goes down you all go down because this will never fall on Jughead."

"You can't know that," Jughead told her shaking his head.

But Lane crossed her arms, defensively, as she leaned her back against the wall. "Any prosecutor worth his weight in salt is gonna frame this as him being kidnapped, tied up, beaten, and then shot as he was trying to escape. Take out the kidnapping and torture you still have premeditated murder, that's twenty years to life," she said looking to Fangs, who stared with guilty wet eyes and she didn't have time for that so she looked to Sweet Pea. "And you'd never let him go down alone on the chance you could convince a jury his death was self defense. But factor back in the kidnapping and torture no jury would ever buy that, so you're looking at the same sentence for being an accomplice." From the looks of absolute fear in their eyes at the thought of that she knew Jughead hadn't mentioned any of this, that he had no real plan yet on how to get rid of Tall Boy so that would never happen. So she turned to Jughead with a derisive smile and continued, "but not you, your name won't come anywhere near this. Because god save the Serpent King."

Jughead was still shaking his head refusing to listen because he still thought he was right, that she was only saying this because she was mad at him. "I have a plan to deal with this, none of that's gonna happen," he said mostly to assure Fangs and Sweet Pea because he knew the hold she had on them. "But what you did,"

"What?" she demanded speaking over him. "Using you for my own benefit? Wonder where I got that from?" She didn't need to fill in the rest, he knew she was livid about using Fangs to get her here to use against Tall Boy – but he still thought it was a necessary evil. "Were you even gonna tell me he was dead?" she asked, watching him blink surprised by the vulnerability behind that question. She was quite possibly the only person in the world who cared about Tall Boy, and she was now standing in a bunker with his body and the boy who killed him.  
She looked to Fangs and Sweet Pea, who she knew were only following their leader. "I'm sure Jug's tried to change the narrative, stick to it being a mutual understanding my leaving the Serpents. But I have every intention of coming back." From the surprise on their faces she knew Jughead tried telling them she was the one who didn't want them, which would explain why they'd been so distant this past week. "As soon as he steps down," she finished turning to face Jughead, who was now glowering as he understood the position she was taking. "I'm saying it in front of witnesses so you can't mince my words," she stepped forward like a cat to the prey it was only hunting for sport, "I did tell Hiram the meeting was a trap. But I didn't do it as a way to come after the Serpents, I'm only coming after you." And she'd made herself clear she wasn't gonna stop now that she'd started.

Standing in front of him with her eyes raised to meet his they stared each other down, neither one willing bend. "I warned you not to make an enemy of me," she told him in a soft voice, almost intimate. But her voice lowered to a deep threat, "you should've listened."

Before either of them could say anything else, could further break this broken thing between them, Angie called down, "time's up." Holding his hard eyes with her own jagged ones she stepped toward the tunnel, and a cruel smirk curled half her mouth before she turned her back on him and left him to lick his wounds before she made her next move.

* * *

 _I probably don't need to say this but I'm never sure how well I'm actually getting it across in the story: Lane and Jughead have always butt heads. Nine times out of ten Lane's disagreeing with him, opposing him – however, at the end of the day they were always friends. But now, Lane is pissed. And that's why it's so bad between them._

 _Also, the idea of Tall Boy being her father is one I had and ultimately scrapped because there was just too much going on. So I thought why not doit in this story, break my heart even more. I was originally gonna show Lane going back to the bunker during the party Jughead threw and finding Tall Boy dead, but emotionally that just wasn't happening for me. So now I leave you with the thought of Lane standing quietly over his dead body with sad mournful eyes as she bends to clean some of the blood off of his face, before she leaves with her eyes full of rage._


	12. Chapter 12

**XII. Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom. Well who am I to keep you down, it's only right that you should**

Lane was at home when the news came that Hiram had been shot, and it came in the form of a towering boy with dark eyes. She blinked up at him in stunned silence mulling that over, before she eventually shrugged with a nonchalant, "that sucks," as she returned to the couch to continue folding laundry.

He stared down at her empty face with confusion etched in the wrinkle between his brows. "You're not relieved?" he asked sitting on the couch beside her with the laundry basket between them. Out of a habit he didn't know he even remembered he started helping her fold. "The thing with Tall Boy bought your freedom," he mused and then laughed at how stupid he'd been. "I knew it wasn't just to screw with Jughead."

"You know I'm not answering that," she replied going behind him and refolding the clothes the way she liked.

Huffing loudly he moved the folded clothes off the coffee table and sat across from her, seeing her mild irritation as she looked to see he'd ruined a lot of her work. "It's me, Lane," he reminded her. There'd been a time she told him everything, when he was everything to her and her to him. But she shook her head looking instead at the pants she was straightening. "Look, I know we're not what we used to be," that felt like the understatement of the year, at that point they'd been broken up almost as long as they'd been together, "and I don't think we ever will be. So I'm asking as your friend, who loves you."

Lane held the old t shirt in her hands that she was supposed to be folding, but god she'd missed him so much. He'd been everything, family best friend boyfriend, and yeah she had someone new but it didn't fill the space she'd made for him. So she looked up at his earnest face and sighed. "I can't tell you everything, it's not just my story to tell." She wouldn't tell Angie's side of things without asking first, and Sweet Pea nodded accepting that. "After I escaped I made a deal with Hiram to have one of his guys monitoring my every move."

Taking a moment to consider that, how close Hiram had still been and that none of them had really cared to notice, Sweet Pea glanced at her still healing face knowing how that ended. "You killed him," he said, even though he had a very strong suspicion it'd been Angie.

"I needed something to give Hiram, a," a wry smile twitched over her mouth as she let out a breath of a laugh, "a show of good faith and a willingness to cooperate. I think so much like him I even guessed his word choice." She hadn't realized it during her conversation with him but she heard it then, and it had her feeling sick.

He nodded getting that, having been caught in the middle of this with her so he knew how hard she had to fight to keep her head above water. "You know, Jughead would understand that." As it was now he didn't want anyone to have anything to do with her, he wasn't telling anyone she betrayed them but he'd made it clear they were not to associate with her.

Lane snorted as she fluffed out the shirt and folded it. "I've never given two shits what he thought of me. I'm not gonna start now."

With a wry grin he sat back and resumed helping her fold, or rather he set down what he thought was a fine job only for her to pick it up and do it again. It was familiar, before it used to hurt but now it made him smile. "This isn't yours," he said tossing the white lace thong that'd been inside the shirt he grabbed at her.

"They're Angie's," Lane said folding them before rifling through what was left in the basket for the sheer flowy top with an intricate lace pattern along the collar to cover most of her breasts. "So's this," she said holding it to her chest to show it off. Oh she just about drooled the first time she saw Angie in it, and she smiled at the memory. "My sexy angel," she said before she realized what she'd said. "God, love has made me such a dork."

He chuckled lightly not used to this side of her, having only seen the possibility of her being like this; she never quite got there with him. "She's good for you," he told her honestly, finding not even that hurt him anymore. "You're less of a bitch with her." She turned on him so fast with her brows drawn together and a pinched frown, it had him smiling as he continued, "don't worry, you're still a bitch." He watched her nod satisfied with that, heard her quiet sarcastic thank you. "But you're happier."

Lane nodded appreciating the effort he was making, that he loved her enough to want her to be happy. But she sighed moving the basket to the floor and turned to him. "I've gone along with enough of yours and Fangs' dumb ideas to prove I will always support you, but you're worth more than Josie using you."

"Am I though?" he asked rhetorically. He lived in a trailer with nothing to his name, Josie was everything – Lane had been too and he wasn't enough for her.

"Yes," Lane answered firmly without hesitation. "There was a time I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You were loving and warm, you made me happy and safe – I had nothing and that was okay because I had you. You are amazing," she told him with such stark honesty it took his breath away. "You deserve everything." She watched his eyes fall from hers knowing he'd never heard that from anyone his entire life. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you that more."

He shrugged feeling a little shy from how hard those words hit him, how full they made him feel. "You made sure I felt it," he admitted glancing up at her.

With a sly smirk and dancing eyes she told him, "you're damn right I did."

Rolling his eyes he laughed shoving her face away, feeling from her round cheeks she was smiling. He helped her move the clothes to her bedroom and grabbed hangers while she sorted the rest into drawers. It was still weird being in a place that'd been their home for so many months and was only now hers, their memories hidden in the corners collecting dust as Lane made new ones. It's how their life felt now, and sometimes it got to him leaving him with a stubborn melancholy.

He hung the last shirt and turned around catching himself as Lane collided with him in a desperate hug, and he stood for a moment with his hands held up as though to embrace her as the breath went out of him at the feeling of this. Home. Sighing his arms came around her shoulders holding her tight as he rested his cheek over the top of her scratchy head. And they stayed that way breathing together finding that though they were still sad at everything they'd lost the life, they now lived together was enough to keep them warm.

It was a gentle moment that reached its end, they breathed too deep as they shifted their hold on each other, remembered things they should've been doing. He kissed the crown of her head before they pulled apart and they looked at each other with faint smiles as she walked him to the door.

"Thank you for coming by," she told him knowing he didn't have to. He didn't have to give her the benefit of the doubt, to trust she had a reason for telling Hiram about the meeting.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "You're still my girl, Vivian," he said, and he meant it. He was always gonna love her, he'd come to terms with that and she had too, it was just a different kind of love. "Now go sit on your couch for a few minutes pretending like you're not gonna go to the hospital."

She rolled her eyes seeing his proud smirk. "I hate how well you know me," she said with a dramatic sigh as she stuffed her feet into her boots and grabbed her keys. She looked up at his raised brow and gave him a stern look. "Oh shut up," she said hearing his deep chuckle as she locked the door behind her.

…

A pair of boots stopped on the tile Veronica was staring blearily at in the waiting room, and she looked up seeing Lane standing across from her with a plastic bag hung in the crook of her arm. A lot of people had visited to give their best wishes as her father continued lying in the ICU, as doctors continued telling her they could only wait. But of all the people to come by, even Archie, she hadn't expected this one. "You hate my father," is what came out when she opened her mouth. She meant to say hey or thanks for coming, the usual. But the more she came to realize who her father was, how bad of a person he was, the more she understood where Lane had been coming from – so she knew Lane didn't care.

That was true, and it was a lie for Lane to say she was glad he was okay when it would've been such a relief to hear he died. So she shrugged letting the handles of the bag slip down her arm to her hand. "I don't hate you," she told her quietly, admitting she was only here for Veronica. Evil incarnate or not, he was her dad and Lane knew the pain of that loss very well.

Veronica patted the chair beside her in quiet offering. "What's that?" she asked looking to the bag. She was hoping it wasn't more flowers.

Sitting next to her Lane pulled out the cake she'd gotten from the store. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you don't notice how empty you feel if you're so full of cake you could puke."

"So that's the trick," Veronica said feeling a small smile trying to spread over her mouth as she took a plastic fork from Lane.

Lane shrugged not knowing if it helped, but the gross too full feeling distracted from the actual pain and some days it'd been all she could do to keep herself from falling apart. "Why do you think my ass was so fat last year?" she posed rhetorically. She'd eaten so much cake, it was almost to the point she hated it now.

"Stop, you're beautiful," Veronica told her, answering anyway. With a sigh she let her head fall to Lane's shoulder as she took a piece from the corner thick with frosting, and though she wasn't hungry she took another bite and then another. Too full to notice how full she felt, when they threw away the container a half hour later she found that it almost worked.

.^.

The early morning sun gleamed through the window casting everything in a pale golden hue, and Hermione stood in the doorway looking at where Lane sat slumped in a chair with her head fallen back and Veronica curled against her side. After everything her husband had done to this girl she was still here, having found a friend in his daughter. She would always be a loose end for the Lodge name, with or without Hiram's death. But, without Hiram's death she might prove to be their greatest ally. Time would tell what part she played. A short blonde walked past her unaware, and as she headed for the two sleeping girls Hermione slipped away.

"Are you awake?" Angie whispered as she stood over them knowing Veronica was, but even with her eyes closed and her breaths even it was always a toss up for Lane.

Her eyes opened and she blinked up at Angie as a soft smile took over her face. "Morning," she mouthed more than said. Turning to the girl with her head on her shoulder she reached a finger to tap the tip of her nose, which Veronica first brushed away before she sat up blinking groggily.

It took Veronica a few seconds for her mind to wrap around being awake and where she was, and who she was with. "Thanks for staying with me," she said stretching her sore joints.

"Of course," Lane said patting her knee before she stood. And she turned as Veronica climbed to her feet and they hugged for several long moments before pulling away, and then Veronica hugged Angie appreciating them both in that moment.

"I'll see you guys later," she told them, and she watched as they walked out the door with an arm around each other.

After brief deliberation, that ended in Lane groaning as she gave in, Angie drove Lane's car back to her house while Lane drove the motorcycle she'd come on so she wouldn't have to get it later. Brushing her teeth Lane came out of the bathroom for the sole purpose of finally getting her morning kiss, that had them both grinning ear to ear, before Lane took a shower. And then they left Lane's house dressed in black and drove to Thistlehouse. Lane filled Angie in on what had happened in the last twelve hours from Sweet Pea stopping by to Hiram being shot and her going for Veronica, Angie already knew Claudius Blossom died and she'd agreed to be Lane's support during his wake because she didn't do very well with them.

"Your horoscope was right, it is a troubled time that will test your friendships," Angie said dramatically and giggled at the deadpan expression Lane gave her. "You love me and you know it."

Pulling up to the house Lane turned the car off and turned to her with a smile. "That I do," she agreed leaning across the consol to kiss her warmly. With an aggrieved sigh Lane pulled away knowing she'd never let go if she didn't do it then, she was tired and her neck hurt and Angie looked so pretty with her hair pulled back and a few loose strands framing her face, and she really just wanted to be home with her in bed.

"I didn't know if you were coming," Cheryl said when she answered the door to see the two girls on her doorstep.

Lane nodded knowing in the last year she hadn't been much of a friend. "I missed your brother's, and your dad's, I wasn't gonna not be here for you again." She saw Cheryl's soft smile and they moved together wrapping their arms around each other. Between the two of them they'd lost everything, even themselves, but they pulled back reaching for the hand of the girl they called theirs and it didn't feel so impossible.

"Well we're always glad to have you," Cheryl said inviting them both inside. "Mumsie will be so glad to see you."

They shared a sly conspiring grin as the four girls made their way to the large sitting room that'd been set up for Claudius' wake, and Penelope turned surprised wide eyes on Lane taken aback by her attendance and her hair and the hand she was holding belonging to the pretty blonde at her side. "Lane," she greeted with faux delight as she came to kiss her cheek, "it's always a pleasure, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. Poor Claudius," she paused as her chin quivered with perfect sorrow and she reached a hand to wipe her eyes. "Excuse me dear."

Lane watched her go with a brow poised in wonder and she looked at Angie to see her biting back an amused smile. "She's a good actress isn't she?" Angie asked quietly.

"Oh yeah," Lane nodded as they took their seats on the left side of the room meant for friends of the family, "she's the best."

The two sat talking quietly amongst themselves, Lane with an arm stretched across Angie's lap holding her hand. But Nana Rose was wheeled in looking put out as Penelope stood behind the podium set up and said a few tearful words on the deceased's behalf. Lane glanced at Cheryl to see her watching her mother with a thoughtful expression, probably wondering the way they all were how involved the weeping woman had been.

As if conjured by the thought of murder and ill timing Betty showed up awkward and out of place as she declared herself a sympathetic party there to grieve family. Angie squeezed Lane's hand catching the sharp roll of her eyes, and Lane turned to her with sweet adoration so incredibly happy to have her.

...

She'd been hoping to get through to Cheryl or at least uncover details in what Cheryl remembered about the deaths surrounding Penelope Blossom. But it was like running up against a wall, and by wall she meant Toni. She wasn't getting anywhere near Cheryl with Toni guarding her, and being the serpent queen meant nothing to either girl.

It had Betty frowning deeply as she showed herself out having to find another way to entrap Penelope to find the truth. But she was stopped by the sight of two girls standing against the wall, silent observers. Angie stood with her back to Lane's chest as Lane leaned against the wall with an arm slung over Angie's shoulder. There was something almost dark about them, unsettling for any who came too close like a riptide threatening to hold a person under until they drowned.

"Lane, Angie," Betty greeted quietly knowing she'd get nothing from either of them.

"You'd do better pretending we weren't here."

Betty looked at Lane with her buzzed head and haunted stare and she wished things were different between them, thinking in another life they would've been friends. "You know, Jughead's been trying to call you. He wants to make things right." Which was only partially true; he wanted Lane reigned in, under his control.

A cold derisive chuckle bubbled deep in Lane's throat as she ran the point of her nail over the soft pad of her thumb, keeping herself closer to drawing her own blood rather than Betty's. "Still butting into things you don't know anything about? Really, Elizabeth, at some point you'd think you'd learn."

"Then tell me. What could be so big you'd turn your back on the only family you have, because I can't figure out how the girl who lectured me about loyalty last year is the same girl I'm looking at now." Had Lane been in the mind for understating and forgiveness she might've listened, and it was still a very small might, but Betty swallowed at how frigid her pale stare grew as Lane shifted her weight to stand fuller.

But it was Angie who spoke, having gently taken Lane's hand in hers to quiet her before she started throwing punches. Boxing was a good way to relieve pent up aggression but it'd turned her girl into a fighter, Angie had learned when to step in before she got too riled up. "And I'm sure you're only questioning Lane's loyalty to your boyfriend, who's been anything but loyal to her, is because you just care so much for Lane's happiness, right?" Angie asked in a voice sweet like sugar cane. "I mean why else would you try to use your boyfriend kicking her out of the only family she has against her?" Before Betty could pull back and ease her way around this Angie hit her with more. "Just like the only reason you'd bring up the death of Cheryl's father at yet another funeral for a family member she's lost is because you care so deeply for her? Even though you at no point made any attempts to care about her until you needed information." She heard Lane's hum of a laugh and saw the deep angry breath Betty took, and Angie just couldn't help herself. "Cheryl was nice calling you a gnat, I would've called you a leech."

With a proud grin Lane wrapped the arm propped on Angie's shoulder around her chest and pressed a warm kiss to her cheek. "I told you you'd do better pretending we weren't here."

"And feel free to let the door hit you on the way out, cousin," Cheryl said having overheard much of what Angie had said. She liked the girl more and more each time she saw her. As the door shut behind Betty Cheryl stepped forward linking her arm with Angie's. "You are just full of surprises," she said with a feline grin slit across her blood red lips. "Tell me you both came prepared to stay the evening." It wasn't a question, nor was it a request.

And yet Lane shook her head with a sigh. "Well it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh I knew you were planning something," Angie said grinning widely. "You've been so sneaky."

Lane shrugged lightly having wanted to do something Angie would love, that'd make her smile, that might in a very small way make up for the cold sweat she still woke up in with a gunshot ringing in her ears. "What can I say, I'd give you the world if I could," she told her with a smile tugging at her mouth, still getting used to how freely words like that fell from her mouth that she almost couldn't meet Angie's bright eyes. It was easier turning to Cheryl. "I'd explain but we both know my girl's too smart not to figure it out if I give any part of it away." Lane had a feeling from how hard Angie was biting her lower lip that she was at least thinking of the right answer but not wanting to hope.

The four talked amongst themselves as they slowly moved to the kitchen looking for a drink to share, when Angie pulled a buzzing phone from her purse. "It's for you," she said extending it to Lane.

"He is not ruining this for us," she muttered as she turned on her heel and stalked back to the front. "What is it Sweet Pea?"

Turning from Lane's retreating form Cheryl looked to Angie to see her beside Toni as they scanned the cabinet for something that suited the current somber afternoon. "Are you okay with that?" she asked not thinking Angie would admit to Lane that she wasn't. And Cheryl didn't understand how she could be.

But Angie waved a hand as though to brush that thought aside as she continued looking through the many options. "They're always gonna love each other," she stated simply as she grabbed a bottle of rose. "And Lane needs as much love as she can get." Especially now when Lane felt like she was losing it.

It didn't take long for Lane to come back, and from the way she frowned Angie knew Sweet Pea had convinced her to help him with whatever it was he was doing. Which meant it was big, and big meant Lodge. "Is the game afoot?" she asked in her sweet way.

It had Lane all but melting entirely as she stepped to where Angie was waiting and brushed her hair back. "My dear Watson," she mumbled as she bent for a kiss, one that had her sighing contentedly. She really didn't wanna leave, and if it wasn't what she thought it was then she never would've considered it. "Love has made me such a dork," she said pulling back regretfully. "He'll pick you up later with a change of clothes," she said kissing Angie once more before waving at Toni and Cheryl and headed for the door, her phone once more at her ear waiting for Fangs to pick up. "Hey, I need you to take my girlfriend on a date for me."

…

She pulled up next to the bush Sweet Pea's bike was stowed in across the street from the mayor's office. Climbing out so he could take the wheel she walked around to sit in the passenger's seat. "Thanks for coming," Sweet Pea told her as he watched the building and the car Mrs Lodge had come in waiting for her to move, having thought from Lane's tone she'd turn him down.

With her eyes on the building rather than on him she shrugged and told him, "I missed hanging out."

"Yeah?" he asked in a small, almost shy, voice.

She rolled her eyes but there was a very small curving of her lips. "Whatever," she said brushing it off.

A half smile spread as he repeated her bland, "whatever," and his gaze slid to the corner of his eye as he looked her over. "You look great." She was still in the black jumpsuit that hugged her figure, her makeup smoky and her lips painted such a dark red they might've been black. She looked every bit as dangerously sexy as he knew her to be.

Those pale green eyes met his and she asked softly, "you think so?"

He nodded. "Your ass is killing it," he told her, admitting he'd snuck a glance as she walked around the car. Lane rolled her eyes again and he chuckled elbowing her lightly as they both turned back to the building.

Time quickly dragged on as Hermione played the part of Riverdale's mayor and worried spouse, and the two teens sat slouched in their seats as the sun moved across the sky and began to lower. "I'm sure Jughead wouldn't approve of you involving me," Lane finally said, having been thinking it for a good part of the last hour. It hadn't taken Sweet Pea saying much more than Jughead thought Hermione played some part in Hiram's shooting for Lane to agree to tail her with him.

Jughead would probably be livid until he understood why Lane might need a heads up, either way Sweet Pea had made it clear he considered Lane a Serpent, as did most of the Serpents even if they wouldn't speak up. She was their girl, eventually whatever happened between them was gonna sort itself out and she'd come back with Jughead. Sweet Pea just hadn't thought it'd take this long. "You know he does want to make this right," Sweet Pea told her, knowing Jughead had been calling. He heard her heavy sigh and it had his shoulders slumping knowing her too well. "Are you even planning on coming back anymore?"

"You know I won't come back if he's still here, and if Hermione ends up being as much of a problem that's gonna include her too." It was the reason Lane was here. "My current answer is I don't know, that's as good as it gets."

He had to unclench his jaw in order to respond, his hands balled into unhappy fists. "Were you ever gonna tell us?"

"No," was her blunt monotone answer.

That was a lot to swallow, knowing she'd lied to them when she said she wanted to come back. He wished he didn't understand why this place didn't feel like home anymore: the house she grew up in was gone, the only family she had left was rotting in the bunker, because he'd left her and Jughead had turned his back on her and the Serpents hadn't done a damn thing about it there wasn't much tying her to this place. It took some time for him to stomach it and even then the thought of her sneaking away as suddenly as she'd shown up had him feeling sick, but slowly he unwound himself enough to ask, "so what is the plan?"

The softness of his voice surprised her, having thought he'd hate her for trying to leave this way. It had too much love for this boy swelling behind her eyes and she released a sad breath as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We're looking at a community college in Boston, it's got a nursing program for her and a bachelor's degree for me so I can apply to Harvard," still following in her dad's footsteps, she'd even had his briefcase. "At the very least it'll be seven years."

"Dammit Lane," he swore on a pained breath trying to focus on the front door but his vision was swirling. If she came back after she graduated she'd be twenty-five, her best years and he wouldn't be apart of them.

The plan from day one had always been to leave this town and never come back, she'd never wanted this. This feeling of leaving something behind, of leaving part of her behind, a string that would always pull too hard for her to ever fully leave. "I have to get out," she told him, her voice betraying her as it broke. "I can't do this anymore."

In that moment she sounded so tired, the kind of weariness that came with having lived through too much. He knew how dark her mind could be, how hard she fought not to let it consume her. With a disheartened sigh he rested his cheek over the top of her head. "I know," he said even though it broke his heart.

This town had been nothing but a cage for Lane and it'd been killing her, then Angie had come finally opening the door and Lane deserved this chance. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head Sweet Pea swore to himself he was gonna make sure she got it.

* * *

 _The song from this chapter is Dreams by Fleetwood Mac._

 _Man, Riverdale has been so crazy and unpredictable these past several episodes. Which makes writing this story parallel to their plot a little difficult, so my apologies for how long it's been. I will say this story is ending with this season, I don't care what kind of cliff hanger is coming, Lane's graduating and getting the hell out of this town and then I'll do a little flash forward several years to show where she and Angie will be._

 _But there's some fun stuff coming for our boss ass babes in the meantime; dabbling in the Pretty Poisons temporarily, a possible shaky alliance with the Serpents (namely with Jughead), our two girls creating a little bit of their own chaos, a Christmas trip. I've got some stuff in the works._


End file.
